Tournament
by DJ Dubois
Summary: When Mr. Reynolds drops a fundraising project into Lana's lap with a twist. How will Clark deal with being involved? How will the sparks between them affect things? And how will it all work out? Please r & r!
1. Reynolds Speaks with Lana

Tournament

DJ Dubois

May 2015

Rating: PG

Notes Part 1: Takes place late in Season 2

Notes Part 2: The characters from Smallville belong to DC and the CW. All other characters are mine and fictitious. Please send comments to dante0220  .

Chapter 1 [Early April, 2003]

With Winter's retreat from the prairie, signs of warmth and life returned to the land. Birds chirped from their branches while weaving nests. Growing grasses billowed in the breeze. Farmers sowed their crops. People shook out their doldrums and were out and about.

The annual cycle kicked into high gear or so it seemed….

[Talon]

Going hand in hand with the Sunday drivers and celebrations of warmth, the Talon's traffic quadrupled beyond its usual business. Customers filled every table discussing and occasionally gossiping about neighbors and friends. Some lingered waiting for an opening. Still more stood in the growing line snaking across the tile and toward the heavy glass door in the front while waiting for their caffeinated nectar and good will from the wait staff.

In contrast, Lana Lang observed the drinks pouring out of the Italian coffee press. While her customers talked or stewed impatiently for immediate service, her fingers worked the equipment much as a church organist coaxed sweet divine rhythms from that instrument. She pumped each control in turn. Her hands changed cups. When needed, whipped cream, chocolate sprinkles and syrup, extra milk and cream formed puffed isles in their caffeinated bays of bliss within commerce's maelstrom.

At her side, her chief lieutenant, Miranda, typed furiously across the register's keys. As Lana set a drink beside her, she rang it up and sent the respective customer on their way with a smile and a thank you. She'd scribble an order and set it on the counter quickly beside her boss before taking another order for yet another customer.

For a full hour, the line pressed on. Feet clicked across the tiles. Sales rang through the register. Then, as quickly as it had blew up, the tempest dissipated back out to the tables and the asphalt beyond from where it had come.

"Wow." Lana exhaled deeply in relief. She flexed her arms to ease the tension in those muscles. "It's been a while since we've had a line like that." She considered her friend. "You need a break?"

"I'm good. I'm just going to change out the coffee on the bar," Miranda assured her. She walked out toward the wooden island with the coffee pots and burners there. She grabbed a couple of pots and retraced her steps. "These are really old."

Lana winced. "Guess we haven't had time."

"I think people will understand today, Lana. Give yourself a break," Miranda instructed while starting two pots of fresh coffee. "We're kicking butt all things considered." She noticed a tall African-American man in a dark suit coming through the door. "Hey. Isn't that your principal?"

Lana frowned knowing how Mr. Reynolds could be. She understood that he cared for the students at Smallville High in his own way. Still she didn't care for his intensity or the lectures for that matter. She well understood why Clark shied away from that part of the school. _Remember this isn't school, Lana. He's another customer just like the others!_ She straightened herself, put on her best smile and started two more pots of fresh java brewing as his shoes' squeaks across the hard surface underneath.

"Good afternoon, Miss Lang. This is quite the operation," Reynolds complimented. His eyes surveyed the whole facility. "Nice turnout. Such entrepreneurial spirit is to be celebrated in its own right."

"Thank you, Mr. Reynolds," the co-owner expressed in surprise. "I do appreciate it. I know Lex would too."

The older man squirmed at the mention of the Bald One's name. "Yes. Even Mr. Luthor has his moments, I suppose," he conceded. "I'd like a cappuccino and a cranberry muffin. I'd also like five minutes of your time. It's important."

Getting a nod from Miranda, Lana scribbled the order onto her pad. "I'll be right there. It will be $5.50, Mr. Reynolds. Would you like the muffin warmed or with anything?"

"I'd like it warmed with butter if you would," Reynolds requested. He handed Lana a ten dollar bill. "Keep the change. You both deserve it. See you in a few minutes." He headed for a newly-vacated table in the corner.

"From what I've heard about him, that's really tame," Miranda surmised in surprise.

"Tell me about it. Usually he's all fire and brimstone." Lana cut a cranberry muffin in half and set it in the microwave for thirty seconds. She went to work on the cappuccino finishing it within a couple of minutes' time. "I wonder what he wants though?" She removed the muffin from the microwave and smeared a touch of butter on each piece.

"Guess you'll have to find out. Fortune favors the brave," Miranda gibed with a mischievous smirk before going to the next order.

"Spoilsport," Lana retorted albeit half-humorously.

"That's me," her sidekick fired back.

Lana chuckled to herself. _Leave it to Miri to make me feel better!_ She set the cup and plate on a tray and brought it out to the principal. She set the tray on the table. "Here you go, Mr. Reynolds. I remembered you talking about once about everything in moderation. I put a touch of butter on the muffin. If you need more, I can get it." She set the cappuccino on the table as well.

He sampled the muffin allowing his taste buds to imbibe of the delicate cranberry and hints of orange and carrot cake therein. "And I say you have followed the merit of that, Miss Lang. Please sit. I'd like you to hear what I have to say."

She gulped. "And that is? I'm sorry, Mr. Reynolds, if I have done anything…."

"What makes you think you've done anything to apologize for, Miss Lang? As I said, I admire your operation and the quality of the fare here. You could use a few more staff members if Lex Luthor could spare some funds to hire them before you and the other young lady up at the counter run yourselves into the ground. No you're doing well in this regard," Reynolds assured her. He brought out a folder and set it on the table. "I need you to run something for me."

"And that is?" she queried nervously anticipating a job on the scale of one of Hercules' labors from him.

"I'd appreciate it if you could organize a special fundraiser for our honor society. The school's treasury is running dangerously low this year. There are a great many things the group does for your classmates. Perhaps if a large influx were to come in from an _event of singular quality_ , things might perk up a bit?" he proposed.

"It could." She knew he was right. She recalled how Chloe had crusaded for state funding along the lines that he was referring to. "I know Chloe would give us the publicity in the _Torch_. Perhaps the _Ledger_ would help too." She scratched her head while trying to coax an idea from her already-taxed brain. "I'm not stalling. Sorry I can't…."

"A well-crafted plan and proposal is not the product of a moment's inspiration. Patience and persistence. I would like to hear back from you in the next few days. Would that be amenable?" Reynolds assured her.

"Yes, sir," she accepted while standing. "Can I get you anything else?"

"This will be fine. Thank you. Oh. I did have one more favor to ask in this regard. I'd like it if you could involve Clark Kent in this endeavor. I know you both are friends. Perhaps he can work with you and help his extracurricular record as well? Either way, one of his finest moments last year was his assisting you with the blood drive. Perhaps you can work some magic on him again?" he supposed.

She suppressed a squirm that he could see right through her poker face. At the mention of her Plaid Knight's name, her heart skipped a beat. She felt warm for seemingly strange reasons. Her anxiety seemed to dissipate on _Amor_ 's warm breeze. "I'll try. Thank you, Mr. Reynolds."

"Don't disappoint me, Miss Lang. You've made a quite an opening salvo here," he complimented. "I'll let you get back to your other customers. Have a good day."

"You too, Mr. Reynolds. Thank you," Lana expressed. She took the tray and headed back to the counter. While things were quieter, she would let a plan percolate and brew with time….

…a plan made richer with a certain plaid-wearing best friend….

…and that you could count on….


	2. Anxieties Flare

Chapter 2 [A Couple of Hours Later—Kent Farm]

Even as the sun began its descent toward the western horizon and a few more cool breezes sent the denizens for thicker coats, Clark finished a section of fencing along the back forty. He'd spent the majority of the afternoon inserting oak posts with a super strength push into the chilled earth before setting slats in between the vertical supports. He reached for the thermos of ginger water that Martha had provided and gulped thirstily from its contents.

The liquid slid down his parched throat irrigating the arid terrain therein.

He nodded at the sight of a job well done. "That'll keep the cattle in bounds this year. Wonder what else needs doing?" As he leaned up against the last post, his eyes wandered over toward the solitary stone wall between his parents' farm and the empty one next door….

….the one where Lana had been born and lived with her parents….

…that is before the meteor shower brought both him and a rain of destruction to Earth….

He sighed. He had wanted to talk with Lana but ever since Christmas, there hadn't been time. Ever since the others had worked on their ancestry projects, he'd wanted to touch base with her…just to let her know that he was there if she needed the support.

Leave it to farm work, Chloe's missions for the _Torch_ and the Talon to get in the way of that idea.

That…and talking with Dr. Swann too….

 _What good is it to have all of these gifts if I can't be happy? If I can't share them with Lana?_ He shook his head in consternation. _Why can't I tell her?_ He could hear Jonathan's fearful words from almost a year earlier echoing in his ears….

…echoing that The Secret needed to be kept above all else…and at any cost…even if it meant breaking his heart in the process….

He collected his tools morosely and set them in the small leather sack by his right boot. Then he ran at super speed toward the barn across the property. Within seconds, his feet clopped across the concrete underfoot. He set the bag on its hook by his father's workbench. He noticed Jonathan working on the old tractor. "What's going on with it now, Dad?"

"Old Matilda's needing a couple of adjustments, Clark. No big deal," Jonathan answered patiently while executing a few well-timed turns of his 3 ¼ inch wrench. "How's that fence looking?"

"Just finished the last section. I made sure every section's secure. Hopefully this year the cows won't run around like they did last year," Clark reported.

"That's what happens when I trust some outside guy to a task." The farmer patted his son on the shoulder. "You do first rate work, Son. I know that. I'll take a look at it but I know it's already great." He smiled at the younger man. "You all right, Clark?"

"Just the usual stuff. School, here, life," Clark replied heavily.

Jonathan looked Clark in the eye. He recalled enough of the struggles he had as a teenager on that farm, with his own father and with life itself….

….and that was without his son's abilities or the Secret for that matter….

"It's all right, Clark. You're doing the right things. Just hang in there, Son," Jonathan advised.

"I know. That's all I can do. I just _need_ more. You know? Mr. Reynolds keeps riding me about my extra curriculars talking about me getting into a good college. What do I tell him? Oh I can't because I need to be on the farm? Because I can't accidentally send a tractor flying across Lowell County? I can't date or do anything because I'm an _alien_. I don't know who I really am other than _Kal-El_!" Clark retorted albeit more sharply than he meant to.

"You're Clark Kent not that. Son, wherever you came from is gone. I know what Dr. Swann told you reveals something of Krypton but…."

Clark shrugged. He opened his father's toolbox and produced the octagonal disk. He held it up allowing the fading day's light to catch on its edges. "I'm of both worlds, Dad. You can't deny that. I can't either. I just wish I be a normal kid. I'm not. Hey I'm the guy who can see through walls and toss tractors like cotton balls! And when I run into a red rock, look out even more!" He went silent for a second allowing himself to compose his mood once more before continuing. "Sorry. I'm not yelling at you. I just wish we knew more."

"I know. We'll find those answers, Clark. _Together and carefully._ I hate the Secrets too. We don't have a choice. You can talk to Pete at least," Jonathan accepted. Granted Clark's talk about being more Kryptonian galled him on some subliminal level. He wondered why just being an Earther wasn't enough for his son….

…perhaps out of fear of losing him to that world? Or perhaps Lana or another girl would prove a Lorelei to his son's ship on Life's journey? One could never tell….

"I wish I could talk to Lana or Chloe, Dad. I know I can't. I just wish I could. Sorry." Clark set the key back in the toolbox and shut it. "I'm going to see if Mom needs something."

"Thanks, Son. I'm sure your Mom will appreciate the hand. I'll be there in a bit for dinner," Jonathan expressed. As he watched Clark head for the house, he shook his head again. _Why can't it ever be enough? I know he's from that planet but we raised him here. I wish he could understand!_ With that, he went back to work on the tractor and lose himself in the activity at hand…..

[Ten Minutes Earlier]

Even as the guys worked outside, Martha peered at the browning roast through the oven door's window. A gentle nod signaled her approval over its progress. She returned to work on the boiling potatoes and corn pots on the stove. She gave each a couple of stirs with her wooden spoon and smiled.

Given the mood in the house since Clark's return from New York, she wanted to have an extra special meal to brighten the place up. She knew that her son had tried to keep his chin up and did more than his share of the chores around the place. Still the year had been a hard one for them all. Kyla and Whitney's deaths had left their lingering marks. Lionel's ever-present pressing on the edges for clues about the Secret wore at them all. Byron's situation offered a thought-provoking counterpoint on being different and be raised as such in the community around themselves….

…and that was before Swann's revelations about Krypton and Clark's origins….

 _I wish we could go back to the way it was. We can't!_ She took the potatoes off of the stove and drained them in a colander. She shook the bowl to drain off the rest of the water before dumping the potatoes into a bowl resting on the counter. _Jonathan needs to realize that Clark is justified in learning more about his Kryptonian heritage. I just wish it was easier._ She mixed some milk and butter into the potatoes. After shutting the heat under the corn, she began smashing the potatoes down into their smooth mix. For several minutes, she continued on that task.

Just as she finished mashing the potatoes, the phone rang intruding upon her thoughts. _Kind of late for someone to be calling especially on a Sunday!_ She answered, "Good afternoon Kent Farm."

"Hi, Mrs. Kent! This is Lana Lang. Sorry if I'm interrupting your dinner preparations." Lana took a deep breath.

"I'm about halfway done, Lana, but it's okay." Martha considered asking the younger woman to call back later that evening. However she heard something in the other's voice—a hesitancy and nervousness. "Are you all right? I'm sorry but Clark's out working in the fields with his father."

"Mr. Reynolds showed up at the Talon and handed me a project. He also asked me to get Clark involved. Before I draw up any plans, I was hoping to talk to Clark, you and Mr. Kent to get your input and permission? I didn't want to go behind your backs. I can get something and be over after dinner," Lana explained.

"Nonsense! We have plenty. Consider yourself invited for supper, Lana," Martha invited cheerfully. "I won't have you eating fast food when there's good roast and fixings here. Maybe though you might pick up some dinner rolls on the way?"

"I can do that and dessert if that's all right, Mrs. Kent. Thank you so much. What time should I be there?" Lana agreed.

"Make it in about half an hour. And speaking for Mr. Kent and myself, we appreciate your being honest with us," Martha expressed.

"My pleasure, Mrs. Kent. Talk to you soon," Lana concluded before hanging up.

Martha hung the phone up and folded her arms across her chest. Her brow furrowed with concern. _Now *what* could Principal Reynolds want for those kids? Wasn't it enough that he made Clark write that essay?_ She shook her head. _At least Lana's letting us know._ She headed back across the room toward the stove. There she grabbed a bowl and poured the corn from the pan into it.

"Hi, Mom!" Clark greeted as he came in the door and started removing his boots. Even if he was depressed, he decided not to expose her to it. "Fence is done."

"That's nice, Clark. I'm sure your Dad appreciates it," she complimented. Still she could almost feel the moods lurking beneath the surface. "Something's bothering you, isn't it? You're still thinking about the assignment and Dr. Swann aren't you?"

"Yeah I am. Sorry, Mom. I just wish Dad would understand. I don't love you both any less. I just want to explore everything about myself. It's not that I'm going to suddenly leave Smallville or anything," Clark admitted sadly.

"Clark, it's going to be okay. We know how much you want to tell your friends your secret especially Lana. Give your Dad time. At some point, it will be okay. Meantime, speaking of Lana, why don't you take a shower and get ready for dinner? She'll be eating with us," Martha assured him pleasantly enough.

"She…is?" The thought of his brunette inspiration joining them at the table broke through Depression's clouds. He grinned before super speeding up the stairs.

Martha chuckled and shrugged. "If that's all it took to get Clark in a better mood, I might have her over more often." She smiled and started setting the table for the meal ahead.

Now if this project wouldn't be too intrusive, it would be fine…or so Martha hoped….


	3. Dinner

Chapter 3 [Eleven Minutes Later]

Lana anxiously turned onto the long dirt driveway from the state road and pressed onward. As per Martha's request, she'd stopped at the Dillons on the edge of town for the desired rolls and a chocolate cake. She looked at her backpack which held the paperwork as well. _I hope they don't think I'm trying to take advantage! Even if Mr. Reynolds didn't ask me to recruit him, I'd want Clark working with me! I just wish I knew more of what to do!_ She exhaled nervously as the canary colored house and its flanking sunflowers came into view. She parked the blazer alongside the barn and got out.

"Hi, Lana! This is a surprise! I thought you'd still be working," Jonathan greeted with a healthy smile. "Everything okay?"

"For the most part, sure…" The visitor offered a hopeful shrug and the best smile she could manage. "Mrs. Kent invited me for dinner. I brought some rolls and a cake."

Despite the effort, he recognized the tell-tale Potter furrowed brow well from his past dealings with Nell and Laura. _Now what?_ Still he kept himself composed. "Always appreciate a guest who comes with great things, I say. Clark went inside just a minute or so ago. I'm heading inside if you want to follow me?"

"Sounds great. Lead the way," she concurred while trying to think of something else to say. "See the flowers are already up."

"Mrs. Kent always has the green thumb with those things," he noted. "Lana, sure everything's okay?"

"It's nothing serious. Just being a drama queen and all that." She added a little nervous laugh as they entered the house.

He frowned slightly. His parental hyper-paranoia was already kicking into overdrive. _Whatever it is, I just hope it's not going to hurt Clark!_

[Bathroom]

Even as his Dad worried downstairs, Clark lingered in the shower. With Lana coming to dinner, he didn't want to keep her waiting. Still the butterflies clanged in his stomach. _She's here? Why would she be here?_ He inspected his face making sure the five o' clock shadow wasn't too bad there. His heart beat away like a jackhammer.

"Clark! Dinner's almost ready!" Jonathan called up the stairs. "Lana's here, Son!"

Clark shivered anxiously. He knew that the necklace was gone after what had happened between the Ship, Tina Greer and him during the previous fall. Still he felt nervous as always. He wanted to impress Lana and have everything go well. He ground his teeth while wrapping the towel around himself and super speeding into his room. "Figures she'd get here early. Great." He rolled his eyes at himself for dawdling. With another burst of super speed, he threw on his typical blue flannel shirt and jeans before descending the staircase. Seeing his parents exchanging pointed glances at one another didn't make him feel better….

…nor did the anxiousness on Lana's face for that matter…

"Hey, Lana! Sorry to keep you waiting. I was working in the back fields on the fence. Kind of had dirt and some manure on me so I wanted to get a really good shower. How was work?" Clark apologized.

"Nonstop people all day. I think the entire town came though today," Lana declared. "I'm going to lean on Lex to get more help. We really need it."

Jonathan coughed across the room but another look from Martha shut a response off.

"Maybe I can stick in a good word with him?" Clark supposed. "And in the meantime, you can whip up another presentation like you did last year to knock his socks off? You guys have really been filling the place lately. It seems harsh how you all don't have more staff."

Lana nodded wearily. "Sales are up and we do have the need. See, Clark? That's why I can count on you. You always see the opportunity in things." She smiled at the Flannel King and let her eyes sparkle at him.

"I just try to help, Lana." Clark deflected the praise anxiously. He wanted to take advantage of certain _other opportunities_ as well. However he didn't feel like he could do so safely. He felt the Secret weighing down on himself. He worried about potential red meteor incidences….

Besides how could he know someone else if he didn't _know himself_?

"Nothing wrong with being a good friend, Clark. Now shall we take a seat?" Martha assured him as they all headed over to the table where the meal sat waiting for them to partake from.

"That looks delicious, Mrs. Kent," Lana complimented as they all sat down. After running around all afternoon, her mouth watered from the roast beef's aroma.

"I'll second that, Martha. We've all had a long day. This is going to be good," Jonathan added. "Lana, can you pass your plate please?"

"Thanks, Mr. Kent," Lana expressed while handing her plate over. "Can I serve someone from these mashed potatoes?"

"I'll take some. Thanks, Lana," Clark accepted while handing her his plate.

"As you said, always happy to help, Clark," Lana declared while heaping a spoonful of the creamy side dish on his plate and handing it back to him. She did the same for the host parents before handing off her plate for the main course.

"Now, Lana, you mentioned something about a school project when we spoke on the phone?" Martha asked.

"School project? Did I miss something?" Clark wondered if he had missed something from their classes.

"Not yet, Clark. Mr. Reynolds spoke to me at the Talon this afternoon. Apparently the Honor Society needs a fundraiser. He wants me to take charge of it." Lana grimaced. "And…he wants you to work with me on it. He made that a specific point." She rubbed her forehead in consternation. "Sorry, Clark, I didn't bring it up. He did."

"Sounds like Principal Reynolds," Clark realized while recalling the essay from the previous semester. "He's on this extra curricular tear. Wish he'd understand that I'm doing as much as I can between school, the farm and the _Torch_." He sighed heavily. "Wish he would have left you out of it."

"He's probably thinking of killing two birds with one stone, Clark. He's not the first overeager administrator out there in that regard. Maybe you might have a talk with him about it?" Martha suggested.

"I'll second that, Son. Who knows? He might have some strategy for you," Jonathan presumed.

Clark wanted to say what Reynolds would have for him but rethought that sentiment quickly. He didn't trust Reynolds to understand what was going on in his life. (Could any normal principal have under the circumstances?) "I'll see if he's available during study block tomorrow."

"Just don't get any further on his radar on my account, Clark. I don't want you to get in trouble," Lana requested.

"It's just a conversation. How bad could it be?" Jonathan supposed.

Clark and Lana exchanged silent glances. They both knew how the school principal could size a student up and push through their guards with an altruistic yet blunt assessment. Each bit into their dinners before they could say anything too sharp against the administrator.

And so the dinner went…..


	4. Enlightening Discussions

Chapter 4

[Two Hours Later—the Loft]

After surviving a lengthy dinner with smatterings of small talk and pointers on dealing with certain powers-that-be, the two teens retreated to the Loft and deliberating over their fundraising ideas. While grateful for the adults' suggestions, they needed to work this out for themselves.

The ideas seemed fuzzy and hazy at best. General discussion would bring one up, bat it around a bit before slamming it in the virtual circular file atop its predecessors. Nothing seemed to have the grounding to be established as a viable source much less make the necessary funds.

Lana slumped onto the couch forlornly. She sighed almost in defeat as the last glimmers of dusk played across the wooden furnishings about herself. "I can't believe we can't think of anything! Mr. Reynolds and the Honor Society are counting on us!"

As much as he wanted to throw the towel in himself, Clark wouldn't allow himself to do it….not for her sake anyhow. He wiped the perspiration off of his forehead with the back of his hand and mused on the point for a minute.

"Clark, did you hear me? Why can't we think of anything?" she lamented.

"Sorry, Lana. I heard you. I don't want to bring you down by not saying anything. I'm just thinking of our options." He sat down next to her. "Maybe we're trying too hard?"

"I don't understand. We're brainstorming…that means effort," she pointed out.

"Yeah it does," he agreed. "But we're stressing because Mr. Reynolds has us all psyched out. You know? Maybe a fresh perspective would be good? Is Chloe home?"

"She and her Dad are in Edge City seeing her Aunt Matilda or something. You want to take a ride and do that meeting with Lex? Maybe he might know something?" she informed him.

"Lead on. Sounds like a great idea," he concurred as they collected their things and headed for her blazer.

[Fifteen Minutes After That—Luthor Castle]

As Lana parked in front of the granite structure, she looked anxiously overhead. Granted she enjoyed the ride over with Clark. She really appreciated how he was making an effort to pump her up and be supportive despite the usual Farm Boy nerves.

He frowned. "I'm really not helping, am I?"

She slapped the arm rest jarring him as she did it. "No, Clark! Stop it! You're being great! You're really trying. I really appreciate it. I feel like I'm trapping you in this mess!"

"No, Lana, you aren't. Okay?" He reached out and tentatively rubbed her arm in a show of support. "If I didn't want to do this, I'd tell you. If my parents didn't want me doing it, they would have told us at dinner. We're all onboard. _I'm onboard._ Okay?"

She smiled at him warmly. Her eyes glittered in the moonbeams' natural fairy dust. Her chocolate brown locks glowed ever so softly and subtly in its hue.

A surge of desire sped through him almost making him jump. His eyes burned as if about to turn crimson. He spasmed ever so slightly.

"Clark, are you okay? Sorry. What did I do?" she queried.

He shook her off furiously. "You didn't do anything. Just some nerves. You want the truth?"

She chuckled. "The truth? Coming from you, Clark, that's a loaded question. But yes, that's all I have ever wanted from you."

He inhaled deeply. "Especially after what happened last fall, I don't know what to do or how to treat you. I have so many questions about everything! I don't want to screw up again. I don't want to hurt you again. But being with you is so _awesome._ I wish I knew. I sound so screwed up!"

She shook her head. Her eyes watered at his honesty. "You are not screwed up. You sound like a normal guy to me. Just don't try to do too much. Whatever happened when you felt you had to go with the biker thing, next time, talk to me about it before you go off the deep end again. _Trust me with your problems, Clark._ I'm a big girl. I can handle them." She took his hand in his. "Promise me."

"Lana, I…." He hesitated for a minute.

His head pressed, _Dad will kill us if we tell her!_

His heart countered, _Keeping the Secret from her will kill us if we DON'T tell her!_

From deep within his psyche, a numbness followed by an almost dirty urge washed over him. Based on the impurity of the thoughts, Clark deduced Kal was trying to influence him again. _Go away!_

 _Stupid fool! She's ours to take! She's just a human. Use her and throw her away! There are millions of others more beautiful than her anyhow!_ his Kryptonian alter ego argued. _Why we're wasting our time with this crap is beyond me!_

Clark sucked in a pained breath. _Because I love her and my parents all right? LEAVE ME ALONE and STOP SCREWING UP MY LIFE!_

"Please, Clark?" she requested desperately while squeezing his hands tightly in her own. "Whatever's going on in there, please let me in! PLEASE!" She could see his struggles within his eyes. Almost like with a drowning swimmer, she grabbed onto him and tried to pull him out.

He jerked himself free from the ongoing battle and gasped in short ragged breaths to compose himself. Failing that he seized onto her tightly but with human strength. "Thank…you."

"We're here for each other as you said, Clark. It's okay if you can't promise me that now. I…." she started.

He shook his head. "No, Lana." He smiled at her. "I _can_ promise that. Just be patient with me."

"Gladly, _Mr. Kent._ Let's go and see Lex," she agreed while leading him toward the front door and the conversation within.

[Lex's Sanctum—About Five Minutes Later]

Even as his two visitors approached the front door, Lex eyeballed the wedding preparations with a serious eye. Granted his heart felt elated that Helen Bryce had accepted his proposal several weeks earlier. Sometimes he couldn't believe how much a seemingly stupid anger management class would impact his life….

…Hell if he knew taking that nine iron to the car would get him a woman like that, he would've done it sooner…..

He sipped on a fine Javanese coffee blend with admiration as well. After Lana had suggested it, Helen and he had decided on it after taste-testing several different blends. _Lana's doing a fine job with the café. She definitely has a future in the business!_ He sampled another draught and nodded. _At least Helen likes the place and working with everyone. Unlike Desiree…._

The thought of his ex-wife admittedly curdled the moment. While he didn't recall many details himself, he certainly had heard and read about the details of his meteor-pheromone driven romance. _To think she would have killed me…if not for my friends…if not for Clark._

A knock at the door stirred him from that bad memory. He glanced up to see Jenkins, his esteemed British butler, standing there in his pressed grey suit tall and true. "Yes, Jenkins?"

"Pardon me, Master Lex," the older man replied in his thick Scottish brogue. "Clark Kent and Lana Lang are here to see you. May I show them in?"

The billionaire nodded at the welcome distraction. "Please do. Have some coffee and pastries brought up if you could as well?"

"Of course, Sir. Perhaps more of the _signature blend_?" the servant suggested.

"Absolutely. Thank you, Jenkins." Lex put away the seating chart and stood up. _Wonder what would bring them here at this hour?_ He strolled over toward the fireplace and glanced up at his mother's portrait hanging above it. "Seems we're always helping. Aren't we, Mom? Then again you'd say that it's our duty to share the good fortune with others." He smiled wistfully. Hearing the doors open, he pirouetted succinctly to face his visitors. "Evening, Guys. What's up?" With his eyes, he motioned to Jenkins to get the coffee.

The butler nodded and shut the doors behind himself.

"Your day going okay, Lex?" Clark queried.

The host chuckled. Of course the two teens didn't show up just to exchange pleasantries. However he allowed the initial roundabout hoping to ease whatever was really on their minds to gently bob to the surface rather than explode forth in a bout of teenage angst. Besides he admired how his business partner and the plaid-clad farm boy could have their pearl-like moments amidst the oysters of life so to speak. "Had a great day actually. Thank you, Clark. Helen and I strolled through the Metropolis Botanical Gardens and had an exquisite meal at La Chalon. Sun was shining. Clouds stayed away. A nice breeze billowed across the place. Couldn't ask for more, could we?"

"Actually, Lex, I can. That's part of why we're here," Lana interjected with an anxious grimace. "We had another killer day at the Talon."

"You all have been working wonders, Lana. I saw the latest budget reports yesterday. I couldn't ask for anything more," Lex complimented.

She sighed deeply. Seeing Jenkins reenter with the coffee service and pouring out three mugs of the hot caffeinated bliss for their pleasure, she stopped herself momentarily.

"I know that sigh, Lana. You want more staff, right?" Lex ran through the figures and projections in his head sagely. He knew the café's business was expanding. In fact he'd planned on discussing it with her at their next meeting. "All right. We can hire some more help."

"Just like that?" She stared at him incredulously expecting to have to defend her request.

""Yes, Lana. Just like that. The reports you've brought me have illustrated the need for some time now. In addition Helen and Chloe Sullivan have brought it to my attention." Lex fixed his coffee according to his own specs. Then he motioned to the tray. "This blend you picked out is marvelous. You are better at this than you think. Have you tried this, Clark? We're going with it as the café special."

"No, Lex, I haven't." Clark fixed his coffee before glancing at his lady fair.

"It's great coffee, Clark. Remember when we did the world exchange projects in that Global Affairs class last year? I researched coffee blends, remember? After that, I went online and found some great wholesalers. Then Lex, Helen, Chloe and I had our own taste tests. We all loved this one," she explained.

"Leave it to Chloe to get her word in when it comes to coffee," Clark surmised with a humorous grin. He sampled the caffeinated liquid and assessed, "It's strong. It's definitely different than your other coffee or the stuff Mom makes at home."

"That's the idea, Clark," Lex noted dryly. "That's what keeps them coming back." He imbibed once more from his mug. "We'll launch this next week."

"Maybe have Chloe run a coupon in the _Torch_?" Lana suggested.

Lex rubbed his chin in contemplation. "We'll do both the _Ledger_ and the _Torch_ for that. Perhaps Chloe might write a story on it as a feature?" He smirked again. "But there's something still bothering you both?" Another sip from his mug pressed him further. "It's okay."

Clark sighed and took a sip from his mug. "Mr. Reynolds dumped a project on Lana."

"It's not a bad thing, Clark. It's just we don't have any direction." Lana exhaled deeply while trying to calm herself. "Sorry, Lex, we're reaching for ideas."

Lex nodded deducing the situation facing his two friends. "And what's the situation? Sounds like Reynolds has another of his 'rise to the challenge' projects." Seeing the hesitation in their eyes, he invited, "What's so bad that it's got you both like this?"

"He wants me to come up with a fund raising event for the Honor Society. I'm not in it…well I hope to be elected next year. So why come to me with this? Why didn't he go to them? If they want to use the Talon or something, then great. We can come up with some promotion for them if it's okay with you," she explained.

"The idea has potential. But there's more isn't there?" Lex probed. He could almost see the other string coming out of the whole scenario's side.

She shook her head. "He insisted I bring Clark into it to boost his extra-curricular record. This stinks. He's expecting some sort of progress report in the next few days." She turned toward the farm boy and apologized, "I wish he didn't insist that you help me. I know you have other things to do, Clark. I'm sorry."

Lex stifled a chuckle with a long draught from his mug. He locked eyes with Clark and motioned with them toward her. _As if he'd want to do anything else? There's your opportunity, Clark. Take it! For once, Reynolds might have done someone a favor. Imagine that?_

"Lana, it's okay. Nobody's forcing me to do anything I don't want to do." Clark took a deep breath and offered his best Kent smile for her benefit. "It's like what you told me that he said. Helping you on the blood drive was a high point for me last year…even if I can't stand needles. We had a chance to be partners, work together for a great cause and…" Even though his heart soared at the words, his feet felt like ice was cracking underneath them.

She smiled at him. Her own heart skipped a beat in response to his words. "And _what_ , Clark? Go on. It's okay."

He gulped and exchanged a quick glance with the Bald One.

Lex shrugged. "Go on, Atticus. Fortune favors the brave."

Clark nodded. "I…umm…I get to be around you. I like when I can support you in things." He blushed beet red before clamming up and drinking coffee once again.

Lex nodded in appreciation but kept his silence choosing to let the simmering melodrama between them finally come to a boil and fruition. After a year and a half of trying to help Clark get the princess, he couldn't miss the irony of the situation in front of him. Still, even if it was Reynolds' work, he wasn't going to get in the way.

Means to an end and all that…..

She nodded. "I know how you are around causes. Guess Kyla really brought that to the surface for you, didn't she?"

"I've helped you in the past too, Lana. And I want to keep doing it. I want to be there for _you_. Just be patient with me. I want to do the same for you. I know you have questions. I have a lot of them too. Let's find the answers together, okay?" He took her hands in his and gently squeezed them. " _Together._ "

Her eyes watered wanting to believe those words. "You mean that? Clark, I can't get hurt again…."

"I do. I won't," Clark affirmed.

The breath caught in her throat as her ears imbibed those precious verbal pearls. She crossed the room in a single step throwing herself into her Plaid Knight's arms. Before he could object, she sealed his lips hungrily with her own and allowing her passion to flow into him.

For his part, he willingly relinquished any further resistance to her returning the gesture. He let everything go…their surroundings….Lex's watching eyes….his concentration….

…all that mattered was the wonderful woman in his arms….

With his Earthbound inhibitions gone, however, his Kryptonian side edged to the fore bringing their own part to play. With no limits then, Clark's feet left the ground drawing Lana into a floating waltz.

Despite his own jaded attitude toward certain things, Lex stared incredulously. He spilled his coffee in disbelief. His jaw dropped to the floor as everything he'd suspected now proved true….

He'd now seen into the Mystery that was Clark Kent….

He walked about the levitating couple and marveled at the sight in front of himself. "Unreal."

His wasn't the only surprise….

Lana swam in _Amor_ 's warm waters. Her heart sang in glory at finally connecting with Clark. She felt lighter than air. Her feet felt like they weren't touching the ground.

… _not touching the ground?_

She opened her eyes and coughed in mid-kiss. She saw that she and Clark floated about ten feet off of the floor and above Lex's head. Her eyes went wide.

"Lana, what?" Clark queried almost dreamily.

"Clark, we're floating! What is this?" she demanded.

"I'd like to know too," Lex added with curiosity.

"Floating? What? I…." Clark opened his eyes and stared at what she was seeing. "How? I…." With the control he had exhibited broken, he could no longer defy gravity. Accordingly he dropped and pulled her down with her. He rolled so as to take the brunt as they crashed through the floor and impacted with the ground floor below effectively shaking the mansion.

"What the Hell?" Lex rushed out of the library and down the main staircase toward where he imagined that the two teens had landed. He found them in the sitting room. "Guys, you all right?"

"I'm okay. Question is about Lana," Clark answered his friend while helping her up.

"Somehow I am," she assured them. She glanced up at the hole in the ceiling and then at the crater in the floor below. "Clark, how did you do that?"

"That's the million dollar question of the night, Lana," Lex concurred while folding his arms across his chest. "You've been lying to me, haven't you, Clark? Here I try to help you and you _lie_ to me?"

Clark gulped anxiously knowing the mess this was going to cause. He could well imagine how his parents were going to take this little revelation. "Lex, look…I…." He bowed his head wanting to tell them more but hearing Jonathan's mantra about keeping things inside. "I wanted to tell you both. Really I did….I…."

"Clark, was that you the day of the tornadoes? You really did save me?" she pursued.

Clark wanted to tell another lie but he was already caught. He nodded. "I saved you that day and brought you to the hospital, Lana. I couldn't let you get hurt. I'm sorry but…I wasn't allowed to tell you… _either of you_."

"Not allowed? What?" She glanced at their host.

"He means his parents wouldn't allow him to say anything to us." Lex rolled his eyes. He wanted to lash out at Clark further especially given the teen's evasions and half-truths. _Roger was right about the kid! Damn!_ He glanced at the ceiling hole and then at the two teens. "The fall had about the same impact as my car did on him, Lana."

"What?" She stared at Lex. "You _hit him with your car?"_

"Yes, Lana." Lex arched his eyebrow at the Kryptonian before continuing, "I was going about sixty miles per hour across that bridge when I swerved to avoid a wire bundle. I hit him sending us both into the river. "

"Don't forget I pulled you out too, Lex," Clark retorted evenly.

"Yes you did." Lex took a deep breath. "Clark, just be honest. Okay? Did your parents tell you not to tell us?"

She glanced anxiously at him. "Can't blame them. I mean…. _what_ are you?"

Clark sighed heavily. "Guys, I trust you but Mom and Dad are scared something like _this_ is going to happen. They don't want dealing with some lab or something. Now you know too." He looked at the disbelieving duo and could see the fear therein….

…the fear especially coming from his heart's desire toward him…

The Plaid Knight trembled at the realization of his dreams lying shattered like so much Chinaware across the granite floor panels. His eyes watered. The breaths came out in ragged bursts before allowing him to speak. "I'm sorry okay?" With that he sped away from the scene, rushing out the front door and into the Smallville night.

She stared in disbelief. "Did he _just_ …?" Her mind was still reeling over the sudden shock of what was going on around herself. "How did _he_?"

Lex shook his head. "Incredible." He took a deep breath taking in the fact that the farm boy had just shown flight, invulnerability and now super speed among his abilities. "I suspected he was holding something back from us but I never knew it was like _this_."

Lana gulped not knowing what to think. She still loved Clark but struggled with what she'd seen. _What else is going on, Clark? What can you do?_

So much for the perfect partnership going into that fundraising endeavor…..


	5. Visits Shaking Things Up

Chapter 5

[Just Before Sunrise—Sullivan House]

After returning from Lex's mansion, Lana sat at the kitchen table in a frustrated mess. She anxiously sipped on a cup of cherry tea. Her mind struggled with the challenges and events of the previous few hours. _And here I thought dealing with Mr. Reynolds and the fundraising was going to be something else? Wow!_ She rubbed her temples while trying to deal with the headache brewing therein.

 _Clark….._

She ground her teeth. _What is he? Can I be with someone I don't know anymore? How much has he been hiding from me? He can fly and is invulnerable? He can run really fast? Did he start those fires last fall? How much else has he been holding back from me?_

Another pained sip from the cup brought no further answers for her edification.

At least on that night, she felt grateful that Chloe and Gabe weren't there. At least she had space to think through things for herself. _Chloe would mean well but I wouldn't be able to face her. At least I can deal with Clark's issues before talking to her about it. Lex had a hard enough time with it too. So at least I know it isn't just me…._

She felt her heart growing heavy. _I love Clark but can I trust him?_

Then a creak came from the living room.

 _What the?_ She got up from the table and crept cautiously toward the darkened area. She shivered from nerves with each foot fall. Her eyes discerned a dim light from what should have been complete darkness. _Maybe I should call the police?_

"It's okay, Lana," a familiar voice assured her. "You know I mean you no harm."

Her ears and brain registered the person's identity in disbelief. She stepped into the living room to find a young boy in white robes watching her as well. "Ryan?"

He smiled gently at her. "Hi, Lana. Yes it's me."

"How…I mean…how are you here?" She stammered in an attempt to find the words. "You're…you're …."

"The word you want is _dead_ , right?" He nodded. "Yeah I am. I was sent back here to talk."

"Talk? This really isn't a good time for that. I've got a lot…."

He shrugged. "Yeah you do. Finding out about Clark is a big deal. That's why we need to talk."

She sat down in the padded chair feeling both eager and fearful of what he was about to lay on her.

And that was a gross understatement at that…..

[Kent Farm]

Martha finally gave up attempting to sleep. It had been a difficult night for some reason. She and Jonathan had watched Clark and Lana drive off toward the Luthor Mansion before finishing dishes and going to bed early. She had hoped that Lex had some encouraging ideas and suggestions for the couple.

Still she felt dread for some reason. Even if everything remained quiet, the unease permeated the air throughout the farmhouse. _Now what?_ She walked down the hall and knocked on Clark's door. "Clark? Sorry to disturb you. It's time to get up." Not getting a response, she slowly opened the door and peered inside.

The bed had not been slept in. Clark was not there.

She bit her lip. "Now what's going on?"

"MARTHA!" Jonathan called anxiously from downstairs.

Hearing his anxious voice's timbre threatened to stop her heart cold. _What happened?_ She rushed down the hall and stairs to find her husband standing in the kitchen with a fearful expression on his face. "Jonathan, have you seen Clark?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing. There's no trace of him in the barn or in the Loft," he revealed.

"His bedroom's empty. It's almost like he never made it home last night." She gasped. "Jonathan, what if somebody…?"

He grasped onto her tightly attempting to soothe her anxiety…even if he felt it himself. "It's okay. We'll find him."

"What if he found another red meteor rock? What if Lionel has him? Jonathan, we have to find him!" she demanded.

"I know. We will, Martha." He set his jaw. "After breakfast, we're going to have a little talk with Lex Luthor about things. I know he's at the bottom of this!"

As much as she wanted to disagree with him (again), she had to acknowledge that the mansion was the last place they knew Clark was bound for. "Agreed but we should remain civil and…." She turned at the sound of a car coming up the driveway. "Who would it be at this hour?"

He peered out the door into the dawn-lit front yard to see a Porsche coming to a halt before the house. "Seems we won't have to wait that long, Martha. Guess who's here?"

She rolled her eyes. "Let's just hear him out. Maybe he knows something?"

He snorted sarcastically letting his Hate for All Things Luthor to the fore. "He probably has Clark locked up at Sommerholt by now." The thought of Garner torturing his son incensed him further.

"Jonathan, please." As much as she wanted to lash out too, she knew it wasn't going to get them anywhere. She watched the billionaire emerge from his vehicle and activate the security system with a single definitive button push on his keychain. She opened the door. "Good morning, Lex. I was about to put some coffee on. Would you like some?"

"Good morning, Mrs. Kent. That sounds great. Thanks." Lex exhaled deeply. "We really need to talk. Can you get Clark please?"

"Last we knew, _Lex_ , he was with _you_ ," Jonathan pointed out. His eyes glared into the visitors' intensely. "We don't know where he is."

Lex rolled his eyes. "Mr. Kent, I'm tired of the lies already!"

Jonathan strode toward the billionaire. "Look, you don't get to…."

"Lex, Jonathan, ENOUGH!" she interceded forcefully. "This is getting us nowhere! I'm putting on some coffee. Then we all need to talk." She headed for the coffee maker to get things perking.

Seems the tension built in that part of Lowell County….


	6. Ryan Assures Lana

Chapter 6 [Sullivan Residence]

Lana considered her houseguest as she tentatively made her way over to the padded chair by the television set. Her mind swam with questions about the seemingly-revived guest. _How can he be here when he's dead? And he knows about Clark?_

"Lana, I told you it's okay. I'm not here to hurt you," Ryan assured her. He motioned back toward the kitchen. "You might want to fix another cup of your tea. Then I can answer your questions."

She nodded and headed back toward the kitchen quickly. She spooned more tea leaves into the metal tea strainer, set it into the cup, poured the hot water over it and let it steep. _How can a boy his age know more about things than I do? Unreal!_ She slowly lifted the strainer and dumped the tea leaves into the trash. Then she fixed the cup to her liking before taking it back into the living room. "Would you like some milk or orange juice? Sorry I didn't offer earlier."

"Thanks but I'm great, Lana. I appreciate it though," he expressed respectfully. "Before we get started, I just wanted to tell you how great it was to see you and Clark finally connect tonight. He loves you so much. I wish I could tell you but words fail me."

"Then tell me why he kept his abilities a secret from me. Why did he tell you? Does anyone else know?" she pressed while sipping on her tea.

"I found out by accident while my stepfather was chasing me. As you know, I can read thoughts. I read everyone's except for Clark's. Then he started doing the super stuff around me. As for people knowing, his parents, Byron Moore and Pete Ross are the only ones. Byron and Pete found out by necessity as I did. And, Lana, Clark _did want_ to tell you after the tornadoes came through last spring," he informed her.

"He _did_?" That insight elicited a big gulp from her tea cup.

"Yes he did. His parents told him not to." Seeing her about to angrily snap another question, he put his hands up. "They don't want to put you in harm's way by knowing the Secret. It has been hard on Pete to keep it with everything going on this year."

"I can imagine. I just wish I could tell Mr. and Mrs. Kent that they can trust me not to slip up. I would die to protect Clark's secret," she replied tersely. "Sorry. It's not you. I just wish I understood more. It's like when Clark went all biker boy earlier this year on me. I just don't understand why he did that. Do you know?"

"Actually yeah I do." He fished around in his pockets before producing a class ring. He held it up allowing the dim lighting to glint off of the crimson stone in its center.

"Wait! That's one of our class rings! Where did you get that?" she demanded.

"I have my sources." He turned the stone so that it faced her. "The stone in here is red meteor rock. It drops Clark's inhibitions making him go crazy. He has an inner personality that comes out."

She nodded while recalling the biker bar incident. "He called himself Kal."

"Kal was Clark's name prior to the adoption by the Kents. Clark is complicated to say the least but he does care and needs our love and support," he continued. "This rock can make him lose control. A green one can kill him."

"Green meteors _kill_ him? How? Does he have an allergy or something?" she wondered. "Is that why he kept getting sick around me? Because of my old necklace?"

He nodded. "Are you _man_ or _superman_? Remember those words?"

She recalled the incident right before their first day almost two years earlier. "That's why he tripped?"

"Exactly. Clark play acts around you to keep his abilities a secret but he's always cared about you, Lana, deeply. Please understand that. Don't push him away because of the secrets. He's saved you a dozen times over the past two years from the shadows. Go to him and his parents, Lana. Let them know how you feel and…." Ryan perked an ear to the sky and then shook his way. "Oh no! Clark, now what have you done?"

Despite her doubts, she felt her heart freezing at his worried expression and tone. She jumped out of the chair. "Ryan! Ryan, what is it?"

He bowed his head. "We can't sense Clark anywhere. It's like he's dropped off of the radar somehow."

"We can start looking for him! We can…." Lana started.

"No, Lana. I appreciate you wanting to help in the search. Talk with Mr. and Mrs. Kent first. Then you can proceed after Clark. We're looking for him ourselves," he disagreed. "Just tell them…." With that he disappeared.

She stalked back to the kitchen and dumped the tea cup into the sink. Anger surged through her gut as she initially felt as if she was being dismissed. _I can help! Maybe we can get a manhunt going with Mr. Reynolds' help? Can't hurt to ask….._ Then she took some deep calming breaths and reconsidered those thoughts. _That stuff would only shed more light on Clark's secrets. After what happened at Lex's mansion, we don't need any of that. I just hope Clark's okay!_ She washed her cup out before grabbing her coat.

Issues be damned. She was determined to show the Kents that she was worthy of Clark's love. As such she briskly walked toward her blazer. _Clark, here I come! I'm doing this for us!_

Seems that there was breakfast mettle to be handed out…..


	7. Breakfast at the Kents

Chapter 7 [Kent Farm]

Even as Lana sped toward there in her desperate need to know more about Clark's situation, Lex took a measured draught from his coffee mug. He watched as Martha studiously cooked away on breakfast while occasionally glancing at Jonathan who sat at the table's head.

The silence in the room was deafening to say the least….

 _Still the distrust. After everything I've done for Clark and them, I just can't win where they're concerned!_ He frowned while setting the mug down. "At least I came straight here and didn't find my father or Garner. That has to count for something."

Before Jonathan could say anything, she replied, "It does, Lex. We just want to give Clark a normal life is all. Before high school, it was so easy. He stayed on the farm when he wasn't at school. Now…." She sighed deeply.

"Normal? You call _floating_ around _normal_? You call surviving a car crash at 60 miles per hour _normal_? I suppose he really did start those fires too including the one at the Talon?" Lex guzzled down the rest of the mug and set it firmly on the table. "Mrs. Kent, I've been on some wild rides in my time but _never_ anything like what I saw Clark do last night!" He held up his hand and began counting off things. "Let's see he _hovered_ , _survived a fall through the floor without a scratch_ and _rushed off at super speed._ If you factor in possible _heat vision_ and maybe _strength_ you have the Cowache version of Numan on your hands."

Jonathan glared at him. "This is _why_ we kept it quiet, Lex! We don't want people like Nelson around here snooping!"

Lex nodded while getting a degree of insight into the farmer's apparent-meteor level paranoia. "So let me guess, no birthday parties, no special sleepovers or anything?"

"We couldn't afford to let Clark do those things out of fear that he might slip up as he did apparently at the mansion, Lex," she noted. She walked over and refilled his cup. "Want more milk or sugar?"

"What's here is great, Mrs. Kent. Thank you," the billionaire accepted with a smile. "Yeah I can understand that after what happened last night. Look, I've always wanted to know. It's not like I created the situation for Clark to expose himself…." He rolled his eyes at himself. "…at least not intentionally. Now that I know, I can help protect him. I do want to work with you all. I'm sure Lana will too…."

"Wait. Lana knows too?" Jonathan queried brusquely. He stared at Lex almost darkly.

"Uh _yeah_. Clark had her _floating_ with him. Then he protected her as they _crashed through my floor_. She saw him rush off like I did. I know she's struggling with this stuff like I am. I know too that she will keep the Secret. I'm letting you know I will too," he pointed out with more than a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

Martha served up three plates of scrambled eggs and bacon. "Hope you're hungry, Lex. I started this thinking Clark was here."

"Never miss one of your meals. Thanks. So where is he?" Lex queried while letting himself relax. "Hiding out upstairs?"

Jonathan exhaled sharply; his anger, distrust and fear radiating simultaneously off of him like the heat from a summer sidewalk. "That's what we're _asking you_. Where is Clark? He never came home _last night_."

"He never…." Now that the anger had dissipated minutely, Lex stared incredulously at him. "Mr. Kent, he left the mansion and sped away so fast, the staff, Lana nor I had a chance to track him. That was at 8:15 last night." He rubbed the back of his neck. "He was so upset. I….."

"Upset? _Why ever_ would that be, Lex? He trusts Lana and you. I imagine you both were startled at least more than likely showing fear and mistrust toward Clark. He would be crushed." Jonathan glanced at Martha. "After breakfast, we're going to have to go look for him."

"I'll get my best men on it, Mr. Kent…." Lex started.

"No, Lex, _we'll_ do it. Lana can help after school. Maybe we can get Pete Ross to pitch in," Jonathan proposed.

"Thank you for the offer, Lex. We prefer this stay close to the vest," she expressed while trying to smooth things over. She heard another vehicle coming up the driveway. "Now who?" She noticed the blazer pulling up right beside the Porsche. "Lana's here as well." She glanced at the clock. "It's not even 5:30 yet."

"I can imagine she didn't sleep either," Lex assessed despondently while starting in on the second mug.

Seeing Jonathan about to issue another acidic response, Martha shook him off before heading for the door. "Now I'm glad I made extra." She opened it to find the former cheerleader walking slowly up the front walk. "Good morning, Lana. Are you all right?"

 _All right? Given what I found out last night not to mention a conversation with an angel?_ "I wish I felt better. I was hoping to speak to Mr. Kent and you about Clark. Has he shown up yet?" Lana stifled a yawn with her palm. "Is that Lex's Porsche?"

"No he isn't here. How did you know he's missing?" Martha wondered. "Maybe you might come in? Lex, Mr. Kent and I were talking about this. We were about to start eating."

"I'm starving. Thanks, Mrs. Kent." Lana grinned in appreciation as she trudged through the door. "Hi, Mr. Kent. Lex, what are you doing here?"

"Same thing I imagine that you are. I was hoping to get some answers about Clark and what he did last night," the billionaire answered flatly before taking another sip of coffee. "Even after I told them, try getting them to open up."

"Maybe you might want to try _being polite_ ," Jonathan almost snarled.

"I'd like to know too, Mr. Kent, but I don't want to be pushy about it," Lana admitted. "Between last night and this morning, I'm not sure what to think." She rubbed her forehead. "After what Ryan said…."

The others looked skeptically at her.

"You said Ryan? Lana, he's dead. You know that," Martha reminded her.

"I know, Mrs. Kent. Yet he showed up an hour ago in the robes and everything! I was sitting at the table at Chloe's house drinking coffee and trying to put my head around what Clark did last night. Then I saw a glow from the front room. I investigated and found Ryan waiting for me there. He told me more about Clark and his abilities. He also assured me that even if Clark covered everything else up, his feelings for me were genuine. That's comforting, I guess," Lana explained.

"He does care for you, Lana. And yes, he's wanted to tell you," Martha assured her while serving breakfast to the guests first. Then she returned to the stovetop to rustle up servings for her husband and herself.

"Let me guess, you both said no to that," Lex accused.

Jonathan's eyes sparked. "We did, Lex, to protect him. Lana, I have no doubt, intends to keep his Secret. I'm anxious about her potentially slipping to the wrong person. We've had several close calls this year alone as you've already mentioned. You've been involved in at least _two_ of them. You tried to have us investigated!"

"Yes, Mr. Kent, I did! I needed to know what's going on! _All right?_ I hit Clark with a speeding car! He peeled back the car's roof like tin foil! I want to know!" Lex insisted.

"Maybe you should take the favor as such," Jonathan snapped back.

"Same went with the truck I wanted to give Clark, Mr. Kent," Lex insisted angrily. "It wasn't a bribe. It was a _thank you_."

"It wasn't just that, Lex," Martha broke in. "We don't want Clark thinking that he should be rewarded for doing the right thing. So please don't think that. Wouldn't you want your child safe? There are people like your father to think about. What are we supposed to gather when trucks start exploding around the farm? When people start threatening said-child with exposure? We live in fear of that. So it isn't that we don't trust. We want to. It's for you both to understand the burden of this Secret will be on yourselves. Jonathan and I both know that. It's vital nobody else finds out other than those who already know."

"Others know? _Really?_ " Lex scoffed.

"Lex, Byron and Pete Ross know," Lana disagreed with a heavy sigh. She spooned up a mouthful of eggs and nodded. "This is great. Thank you, Mrs. Kent."

"You're welcome," Martha expressed. "And Ryan told you that?" She exchanged curious looks with Jonathan.

"He did. He came back because he cares about Clark. I knew that. Last night though it seemed like a little brother or something," Lana surmised.

"Clark and Ryan were like brothers, Lana. They cared about each other enough that each protected the other," Jonathan agreed. He glanced over at Martha who bowed her head before returning his attention to the two guests. "We wanted to adopt him as well. We couldn't risk the attention to Clark though."

"So Clark _did_ break into Sommerholt ?" Lex rolled his eyes. "I put myself and Judge Ross out there and you _let us do it_?"

"Judge Ross wanted Ryan out of there as much as we did," Martha disagreed.

"As much as Clark saved you, Lana, from several situations," Jonathan indicated.

"Really? I know about the tornadoes. What else?" Lana took another curious forkful of breakfast delight. Her own indignation was giving way to curiosity by that point.

"Tina Greer twice, Greg Arkin and Sasha's bee attack at the Talon among other things. I always told him to be careful not to expose himself. Now he's done it," Jonathan clarified.

"We're well past that point now," Lex disagreed before sampling his own plate. "I erased the security footage from last night but that crater in the library's floor is going to raise questions. Sooner or later, my father's going to want to know what happened. And that's not counting if he and Garner are still in touch."

Jonathan exhaled sharply. His bile over the The Source of All Things Evil in Smallville finding out for sure threatened to ruin his appetite. "Lex, if you get the materials there, maybe I can help patch that floor?"

Realizing that the host was offering a compromise, Lex nodded. "Maybe we can get something there by 1? It shouldn't take that long to repair. Meantime we'd best look this morning. Lana, you'd best be at school in case Clark shows up there."

"School? I want to be out there with you! Mr. and Mrs. Kent, I can help search!" Lana protested vehemently.

"We know you can, Lana. Lex is right though. If you're out, Principal Reynolds may get suspicious and starting investigating on his own. We don't need the attention," Martha explained. "We'll let you know if we find anything. Can you do the same if Clark shows up there?"

"Reynolds won't back off once he gets a hook under his skin," Lex agreed. "He'll want to know the whole thing." He rubbed his business partner's arm in consolation. "We'll let you know the minute we find anything. Meantime you can join us after school if we're still looking."

Seeing that she was outvoted, Lana brooded as she went back to her breakfast. She wanted to be out on the forefront and in the search of her boyfriend. She knew she could be more useful despite what they thought. _I'll be looking too as soon as school lets out! Meantime I can talk with Pete about these things._ She rammed another purposeful spoonful in her mouth

It was going to be a long day for all concerned…..


	8. Clark's Cave Discoveries

Chapter 8 [Cowache Caves]

Deep within the granite labyrinth under the woods, Clark huddled numbly against the damp walls. Much as with Lex and Lana, he hadn't been able to sleep. Tears had dried into salty courses over his cheeks. His hair matted down with sweat, dirt and bits of bark and leaves from crashing through some trees outside in frustration. His heart ached….

…Hopes lay crushed under Reality's cruel boot….

Over and over like a chorus, he heard Jonathan's admonitions about keeping his abilities and gifts a secret. _They mean well, Son, but what if they slip up? There are those who will want to exploit you. Lex can't be trusted! No Luthor can be trusted!_

 _Dad, now I'm alone!_ He sobbed choking back his regrets under new twin floods. He shivered from a residual nocturnal chill. He forced his head up to consider the mysterious symbols glowing on the walls.

 _Wait. Glowing?_

He stood slowly and ran his fingers over the pictographs. Granted he'd been spending a lot of time exploring these passages. He'd also been learning more and more about these writings. He'd come to grips with the culture which portrayed them.

Thanks to Virgil Swann, he knew why. He'd discovered it was _his culture…._

 _One of two distinct cultures….Cultures he was caught between….._

 _Why did you put me in this mess? Why did Krypton cease to exist? What happened?_ Clark mused somberly as he considered a section of historical accounts. _It reads almost like a scifi novel! What did they do?_

 _They destroyed themselves, Numan…._

He turned to find Kyla watching him intently. "Are you here…to…to freak out too?"

She sighed deeply. "Now why would I do that? I understand what it means to be _different_. I get what it means to be apart from the larger group. That distrust got me killed, Clark. I shouldn't have to remind you of that." She embraced him compassionately. "It's all right. They don't understand."

"How can they? They don't have to deal with these gifts!" he protested sadly.

"We all have burdens some more than others," she reminded him. "You stand between worlds. It is your destiny to represent both. Question is _how will you do it?_ It seems like a curse now. You've been put in this place for a reason. We both have."

"It killed you," he countered.

"My mistakes killed me. Please, Numan. Learn from my misfortunes." With that she disappeared from view.

"Her mistakes…more than likely the pressures of those who'd exploit us," he groused while rubbing his head. He felt a pounding therein.

His ears heard the now-familiar screeching usually associated with the octagonal disk.

 _The Earthers use you, Kal-El. They would twist you to your own ends,_ a strangely domineering voice echoed in his head but not in his ears.

He winced thinking that he'd finally lost it. "You're in my head? Who are you?"

 _I am Jor-El, your birth father._

On cue, the pictographs seemed to spin about Clark giving off emerald, navy and crimson hues. The cavern seemed to brighten significantly…

The light blinded Clark sweeping him away….

[Side Dimension]

When Clark's eyes cleared, he found himself in some other place. He was standing in what seemed to be the central point of a four point crossroads illuminated by a single bright light. He couldn't make out much of anything else in the inky blackness about himself. "Where am I?" He turned in a circle while trying to ascertain any clues to his current location. "Where are you?"

 _Calm yourself, my Son. I am here._ In front of the super teen, another figure appeared. Although it could be seen to be a man both by profile and by the voice in Clark's head, shadows obscured his features. _All you needed to do was ask me. I am glad you finally sought me out._

Clark blinked incredulously wondering what the being in front of himself was getting at. "I didn't seek you out. I wanted shelter. I'll admit I'm fascinated by the caves but I didn't come here for this."

 _You were not sent to Earth to live the way you're living either, Kal-El. Perhaps it is a coincidence that you are here. No matter. Such things can serve as catalysts to move us forward. As you are discovering, Kal-El, you are more than just a mere Earther. You are a Kryptonian. As such you have deeper responsibilities and concerns than the humans around yourself. It is time to embrace those aspects of your life,_ Jor-El informed him. _Your Earthly life is but a play thing—a training ground. You cannot truly live amongst these mortals and be like them._

Clark listened intently yet he had already made up his mind. "I know I'm not like them! I am living amongst them and dealing with the differences! I have a good life!"

 _Do you really, Kal-El? And what of the events from last night? Even those you love most will not be able to cope with who and what you truly are? How long will you hide what you are? No, my Son. It is time for you to embrace your future and true purpose. Come with me and I will complete your training. You must rule them with strength to save them from themselves,_ Jor-El argued.

Clark frowned. "This coming from a society which suddenly ceased to exist? Dr. Swann told me that Krypton just vanished! What did you do to yourselves?"

 _We destroyed ourselves in a planetary cataclysm, Kal-El. Our civil war destabilized the planet's core and caused Krypton's annihilation. Still we accomplished a great deal and spread peace throughout the galaxy. Thousands of races have benefited from our technology and customs. Alas our way now exists only through you now. It is time for you to begin again. I will allow you to tie up loose ends in your Earther life and make your farewells. After that you will return here to embrace your Kryptonian legacy,_ Jor-El explained. _It is the only way._

"Why should I embrace a dead world? Why can't I start something else? I'm here now!" Clark pushed back verbally. He clenched his fists defiantly. "Yes I know what I am but I have to live with them. I have to help them!"

 _You have to rule them with strength, my Son. They are not capable of ruling themselves,_ Jor-El countered with a sarcastic chuckle for emphasis at the end. _They have corrupted you. I see more aggressive measures will be needed._

"More aggressive measures? What?" Clark felt a sense of dread and panic washing over himself. "Send me back! I don't want your world!"

 _It is not about what we want, Kal-El. It is about DUTY and OBLIGATION!_ Jor-El's eyes shone a deep crimson hue at the younger Kryptonian. _It is about CLARITY!_

On cue, the entire expanse took on that same glow encompassing Clark in its light

He grabbed his head and ground his teeth. His brain burned as if on fire. His ears ranging from a high-pitching buzzing as if a thousand bees swarmed about him. Pain's invisible needles pierced his body and mind further. He screamed as he felt himself swept away.

 _It is done…._ Jor-El mused to the once again dark space about himself.

[Caves]

As the light faded, Clark stirred from the rocky soil under himself. He flexed his fingers, hands and arms to make sure everything was in order. He inhaled deeply and shook his head. "I'm back? So what was that? Who?"

 _I am still here, Kal-El. You will do what I have told you to do or suffer the consequences!_ Jor-El tersely reiterated.

"I have my life! Leave me alone!" Clark spat back indignantly.

 _So be it. If you will not accept the boon I have given you, I will take what I will,_ Jor-El insisted angrily.

Once again, the symbols lit up in a rotating sequence of crimson, emerald and navy hues.

Clark sped out of the caves rushing through the woods and back toward town trying to avoid any further meddling by the alien spirit. However, despite these efforts, the caves' effect still snared him miles away from their source. The burning swept his consciousness away as his eyes glowed deep red and a caustic smirk twisted at his mouth.

"It's awesome to be back!" Kal announced to the forest. "Let Clark stew for a while. I'm taking what I want! They can't stop me!"

 _You must return for training, Kal-El. You are one of us!_ Jor-El demanded.

"Maybe when I'm done partying, Old Man! Whatever!" Kal sped off toward town to have his share of fun and games. Perhaps Clark wanted to keep off the radar, go to school, be around the farm and Lana but not him.

A world was out there for his taking.

And Kal wanted the whole enchilada for himself….


	9. Lana and Pete Talk

Chapter 9 [Smallville High—6:45 AM]

After a morose breakfast at the Kent Farm, Lana drove over to the high school hoping for more answers. While the Kents couldn't really deny Clark's abilities or his special nature any longer (due to being caught with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar at that point), she had wanted to play a greater role in looking for him.

After all, she was his girlfriend, right? That had to count for _something_ …..

"Unreal," she groused still feeling annoyed at being dismissed and sent off to school. After all how the Hell would she be able to concentrate on her studies or anything else for that matter? She saw Pete Ross' car idling in front of the still locked iron gate barring access to the parking lot. _I wish Mr. Reynolds would just leave that thing open at night!_ She parked her blazer alongside the curb and got out.

Right on cue, Mr. Reynolds came out of the school.

 _Bet he was waiting on me too. Lovely!_ She rolled her eyes as she headed over to Pete's vehicle. "Hey, Pete. Sorry to get you up so early."

"No sweat. What's goin' on with Clark?" Pete queried. He saw Clark's Number One Antagonist approaching. "On second thought, save it."

She nodded while clearly getting his point. "Right. Can we talk inside?"

"Yeah." He saw the principal now only about ten feet away. "Hey, Mr. Reynolds! Sorry that we're early!"

Reynolds allowed the two students a small smile as he unlocked and opened the gate. "I appreciate my students being early, Mr. Ross. I would hope that it would wash off on Mr. Kent at some point. Good morning to you and Miss Lang."

 _I wish he'd leave Clark alone! Honestly!_ She suppressed a sharp response on Clark's behalf. "We had some things to talk about before home room, Mr. Reynolds. Thanks for letting us in."

"Preparation is key to success indeed, Miss Lang. Speaking of which, did you speak to Mr. Kent about our fund raiser idea last night?" Reynolds queried.

"I went over to his parents' farm last night. Our conversation was very _illuminating_. We came up with some ideas and then went over to Lex Luthor's for some…." She cut her response short seeing the storm of disapproval darkening the elder man's face.

"I wanted this to be _your challenge_ not Lex Luthor's. I wish you'd leave him out of it," Reynolds informed her.

"I understand you and he have a history, Mr. Reynolds. With all due respect, he is also my business partner and friend. As you put it yesterday, we don't have much time to come up with the funds or an outline for the fundraiser. Lex happens to have connections which can help. I was also planning on speaking with Nancy Bradbourne after English. I suggested to Clark that he might approach Mark Sousa about the same thing. Maybe we can set up that meeting for ideas with the Honor Society in the next two or three days?" she proposed. She shook Pete off as the latter frowned.

"And I suppose _Lex_ whipped out his checkbook?" Reynolds inquired purposefully. "I don't want Mr. Kent just falling back on him."

"No he didn't. Actually we didn't get much of a chance to talk. Something came up," she admitted. "That's why Pete's here. I wanted to get some input from him. Maybe text Chloe for that publicity angle?"

Reynolds nodded. "Those ideas sound wonderful, Miss Lang. Where, however, is Mr. Kent? Certainly he should be here as well?"

"He's helping his folks this morning," Pete interjected. "I'm standing in."

"I see. Just see that you don't _stand in_ too often, Mr. Ross. I want this to be Mr. Kent's challenge not yours. I'll be in touch," Reynolds noted before departing back toward the school.

"Man, he really doesn't like Clark! At first I thought Clark was being paranoid but…." Pete realized. Then he noticed how drawn Lana seemed. He could see the bags under her eyes etched with Worry's weight. "So what's the 911? You didn't call early just to speak about Reynolds' torture project." He stifled a yawn.

"Wish I could say I did, Pete. Let's park and then we'll talk, okay?" She turned and headed back toward her blazer. Her mind spun over the things to say to him. _How do I tell him that Lex and I know about Clark's Secret without him freaking out? I'm having a hard enough time dealing with it!_ She climbed into the vehicle and parked it next to Pete's car.

As she did so, Pete considered more of Lana's mood. _Something happened last night between her and Clark. Dude, I hope you were careful! I just hope he didn't slip up especially in front of Uncle Fester!_ He saw Lana climb back out of the blazer and looked around to make sure the coast was clear before asking, "Clark didn't get hurt, did he?"

She shook her head. "No, Pete. Clark didn't get hurt although I still don't understand how he didn't."

 _Damn! He did slip up!_ "You know Clark…always tripping over his fat feet around you." He added a chuckle to emphasize the acting job.

She arched an eyebrow. "It's okay, Pete. You don't have to lie to me. I saw Clark floating in mid-air. Then, we went through the floor of Lex's library and left a crater in the granite entryway underneath. Finally I saw him run away at super speed."

Pete rubbed his forehead. While he knew that Clark wanted to tell her about his gifts, he also understood how his parents would go ballistic especially Jonathan. "Just say Lex didn't see it."

"He did, Pete. Lex is with Clark's parents right now looking for him. They sent me here just in case he shows up," she clarified.

"Man! I can't believe he let Lex see that! What the Hell happened?" Pete demanded. His indignation rose like an angry phoenix within him.

"We kissed, Pete. Clark came clean with his feelings for me. Then we started to float. I opened my eyes and saw we were ten feet over Lex's head. He was watching us. I told Clark. He lost whatever had us up there. We fell through the floor and hit the ground. He took the impact for us making sure I didn't get hurt. Lex and I were only trying to understand, Pete. Clark took it the wrong way and sped off so fast that we couldn't see where he went. I've been up all night trying to deal with this." She gulped anxiously on her coffee. "Ryan showed up about three hours ago as if I didn't have enough to deal with."

"Ryan?" Pete glanced at her incredulously. "You mean the kid that died, right? Lana, come on."

"Pete, Ryan said he came back to talk with me! He wanted me to know that Clark's feelings for me were real," she insisted.

"Yeah they're real all right," Pete agreed. "Dude's been in love with you since Kindergarten. Let me guess…Ryan told you that I know, right?"

"Right. Sorry to lay this on you like this, Pete. I'm just trying to cope. Nobody's seen Clark since he ran off last night. I'm worried, you know?" she apologized.

"It's cool. We'll deal with things. I just wish it had been Chloe instead of Lex that found out. We could talk to her and keep it in the gang so to speak," he lamented. "One good thing that came out of this…."

"Which is?" she wondered not getting his gist.

"I have someone else I can talk to about Clark's Secret and can help to deal with it. I've never seen him float before though," he informed her.

"I had. Even if Clark denied it, I saw him fly toward me the day of the tornadoes. As my truck tore apart, he hugged and protected me from the storm. Then he brought me to the medical center," she recounted. "Wish he hadn't lied to me. How did you find out?"

"He saved me from Dr. Hamilton about six months ago," Pete admitted. He wasn't about to say anything about the Ship or Clark's other abilities without getting clearance from Clark or his parents first. "Guy was about to kill me. Clark blew in and yanked me away from trouble. Look, Lana, Clark ain't any different than he was before. He's still the same plaid farm boy who loves you. You just didn't know about his powers."

She wanted to lecture him about keeping the Secret from her and Chloe. Still she understood the magnitude of Clark's true nature having encountered it up close and personal. "His parents wanted you to keep it under wraps, right?"

"Lot of people want to exploit our boy. I can deal with it. As I said, I'm glad I don't have to deal with it alone anymore," he declared. "Come on. Let's get our stuff. Then we'll call his folks."

She nodded feeling her heart weighed down by panic and anxiety. _Clark, where are you?_


	10. Kents and Lex run into Jor-El

Chapter 10 [Luthor Mansion]

Having finished their breakfast and agreed to bury the hatchets (without Jonathan and Lex actually doing so), Jonathan and Martha followed Lex back to the mansion. They didn't know what to think either way.

"Why isn't he picking up his cell phone, Jonathan?" Martha worried while listening to the endless ringing and voice mail jingle.

"He's distraught over last night, Martha. I can't say I blame Clark though. I'd be too," Jonathan presumed. "I just can't believe Lex found out though. Now we have to deal with the Luthors too."

"Jonathan, at least Lex hasn't gone to his father about Clark. He's genuinely trying to help us. Let's give him the benefit of the doubt," she argued.

The farmer bit back his response. While he disagreed with her, he wasn't about to push her further. "Hopefully Lana touched base with Pete. He can fill her in." His frown deepened as they passed the mansion's front gate and headed up the driveway. "Here we go."

"As I said, let's try to have an open mind, all right?" she reminded him as they came to a stop.

"All right," he conceded for her sake. He climbed down out of the cab and shut the door firmly. He took her hand in his as they walked toward the door where Lex awaited them. "So what's the plan, Lex?"

"We look for Clark of course, Mr. Kent. I figure when looking for a needle in a haystack, it's best to narrow the search to section of said hay," Lex replied while trying to keep an upbeat tone. "Sooner we find him, the better. I don't want certain people getting involved if you get my drift. And so you know, I wiped the security footage so there's no record. I'm trying my best to be thorough."

"We appreciate that, Lex. I'm sorry about…." Martha started.

"You're welcome." Lex sighed deeply and turned toward the couple. "Look, I wish you'd let me in on Clark's Secret sooner. I have no wish to exploit him. He's my friend. Last thing I want is for him to fall into my father's hands or those of Sommerholt." He looked up at the hole in the ceiling and the crater in the floor. "You want your proof. There it is." Seeing their stunned looks, he chuckled. "You didn't know about the flying stuff, did you?"

"We've never seen him do it, all right?" Jonathan responded gruffly. His eyes ran across the two pieces of evidence in front of them. _How will he keep his father from seeing this?_

"Jonathan, remember he told us about when he saved Lana from the tornado?" Martha queried in remembrance.

"Lana said as much last night," Lex concurred while breaking out a few flashlights. "Since you don't want any manpower brought in, we need to deal with possibilities. I brought us back here to get extra lights to search the caves."

"Of course!" Jonathan realized. "Why didn't we think of that last night?"

"Because we were all panicking," Martha admitted while taking a couple of flashlights from the host. "Let's see what we can find. Thank you, Lex."

"My pleasure, Mrs. Kent. Let's see what we can find down there. If that doesn't work then we'll go from there." Lex offered Jonathan a hopeful smile before carrying two more flashlights.

Jonathan eyed the billionaire with care and a measure of distrust. _You'd best stay on the straight and narrow, Lex!_

[Cowache Caves—Half an Hour Later]

After a hurried ride over to the caves, the anxious trio pressed desperately into the network of caverns. Their cell phones remained silent to any calls from Clark unfortunately….

…and nothing would guide their direction other than the alien pictographs on the walls….

Despite their situation, Lex still took time to admire the drawings. While he was trying to use them as a directional key, he still searched for new ones to later cataloging. _Too bad Dr. Walden didn't get to work further on these!_

"I wish we could understand more about them," Martha noted. She understood based on Clark's visit with Virgil Swann about how these pictures told a story about Clark's birth planet and that society's expeditions to Earth. _Maybe there are some things we can pass on to Clark!_

"Maybe some other time, Martha. Right now, we need to focus on finding Clark," Jonathan rebutted. He of course didn't want any more delving into that culture than was absolutely necessary. As far as he was concerned, Clark was _their_ son. Jor-El was _dead_. Krypton was _gone_. Period.

"Certainly, Jonathan, but…." She saw Jonathan look away almost dismissively. _Why doesn't he understand Clark represents both cultures? This has to be why Clark almost seems at war with himself!_

 _I have made sure Kal-El is his true self, Martha Kent. The war, as you aptly put it, is over,_ a strange alien voice informed them telepathically.

"Incredible!" Lex surveyed the cave walls almost frenetically with his flashlight and eyes.

"And how do you know what Clark's true self is?" Jonathan challenged. "Listen. I know my son! He…."

The Voice chuckled sarcastically. _No, Jonathan Kent, you do not. You would deny him his heritage to control and manipulate Kal-El. He is not an Earther like you both._

"Really? And you are?" Jonathan pressed back.

 _The true sire, you fool!_ With that, a bright light blinded the Earther trio as they were swept away….

[Side Dimension]

When their eyes had cleared, Lex, Jonathan and Martha took in the darkened side realm and the seated figure in front of them. They could see what the lights allowed them to.

"Where are we?" Martha wondered.

 _You all are in my realm. I am Jor-El, Kal-El's true father!_ The seated figure raised his head allowing the trio to see a pair of glowing crimson eyes. _You were the ones needed to raise him to adulthood. That purpose has been served!_

Lex stared; his mind trying to both find an intellectual base not to mention an angle.

"You're dead! Martha and I have raised him by _our customs!_ This is our world not yours!" Jonathan denied.

 _He is still Kryptonian no matter the world he is on. Kal-El will not be confused by your petty concerns! He should rule you all!_ Jor-El informed them all. Then he glared at Lex. _YOU! You will not be party to this, Alexander Luthor! Your line has done enough damage!_ For the span of a full minute, Jor-El quivered in a furious rage. He waved his hand in a curt motion.

Lex disappeared in a flash of light.

"Lex! What did you…?" Martha demanded.

 _I have merely transported him back to the cave. Unfortunately I cannot erase his memory or knowledge of Kal-El. You humans always make matters difficult. Be grateful for the small things such as the new life developing inside of her,_ Jor-El insisted.

"New life?" Jonathan queried while glancing at Martha.

She blushed and nodded. "I'm pregnant, Jonathan."

"How? We can't have kids! So how?" Jonathan pressed.

 _I made it possible, Jonathan Kent. I did not want to leave you two alone when Kal-El leaves for me for his training,_ Jor-El informed them. _I trust you can find him?_

"Might be difficult considering what little we have to work with. We will try," Martha noted.

 _Then that is all I can ask. You may return and find him._ Jor-El's eyes shone a brighter hue of crimson.

Jonathan and Martha tried to shield their eyes as the glare dazzled them. They felt themselves being swept back through some sort of portal.

[Caves]

Lex leaned against the cave wall feeling torn between awe and frustration. He'd always known that Clark concealed certain things about himself. His gut often stormed over the Farm Boy's lack of candor about how certain events had unfolded over the previous two years.

And now the revelations came…and kept coming….Clark's abilities and their background…His birth father's ghost….

 _He really isn't from around here! I can't believe Clark is an alien!_ He could well imagine how certain people—Lionel namely—would exploit the younger man for their own advantage. Hell he imagined how he could do it.

... Still his conscience nagged at him on that last aspect….

Before he could go further into his own internal debate, Lex saw Jonathan and Martha reappear not even two feet away. "Are you two all right? What did he say?"

"We received a few answers, Lex, but have more questions," she noted.

"Right now, why don't we get back to searching for Clark? I'll feel better when he's found," Jonathan insisted while cutting off the discussion. He took his wife's hand and led her back toward the entrance.

Lex frowned. _What did they find out? Why did that being banish me before I could hear the rest of it? Okay, Mr. Kent, you win *for now*. I will have some tougher questions after Clark's found however._ With that he followed them toward the entrance.

The search resumed….


	11. Kal in Edge City

Chapter 11[Edge City]

Even as the search efforts cranked up in Smallville, the sun barely peeked over the Rockies a time zone behind. People imbibed their first cups of coffee. Some already started down I-50 toward downtown and work. A few birds sang their songs.

And others were wrapping up quite the night in their own regard…..

Deep within the metropolis' seedy east side, Kal pranced like an amused cat down a cracked sidewalk. After the letdown with Lex, Lana and Jor-El the night before, he'd rushed about that part of the country looking for a good time….

…the Hell with the downers back in Smallville….Lex's pressing into his affairs…Lana's pushing to know everything….the chores…school…

…and now Jor-El wanted training too? _Really?_

Right about 11:00, he'd located the Club Durango. From one of Chloe's past rants to Clark on "urban corruption," he recalled what seemed to be the makings of a hellaciously great time. And oh did the club provide it. After shredding a couple of ATMs, he super sped past the poor excuse of a hulking bouncer and into the club. He put down shot after shot of whiskey, rum and beer. He gorged himself on the buffet. He danced under the pulsating strobes with the risqué college students and other women frequenting the bar….

…and oh did he dance….

Between the lights and music, he left Clark's concerns and fears behind. He locked lips with several of his partners. His hips moved in sync with theirs. His feet glided with ease Clark never knew they had. Several times he yelled a "HELL YEAH!" His fingers caressed the backs of his lovely dance partners getting to know their curves much better than his head knew their names.

And of course, after each dance was done, he moved on to the next one; the promises he'd made to the ones before cast aside like yesterday's mystery meat….

Finally, just as the sun was rising, he sped out of the club having realized that the night's fun had completed itself. While the night's partying had tapped him a bit, he'd knew better than to stay in one place for too long. He wasn't about to let his jerk fathers or the other whiners catch up to him.

A coffee shop's marquee beckoned to him with flickering enticement.

 _Yeah. Maybe some high test would be the ticket!_ He fingered a small glass bottle he'd taken from the club. His eyes flashed crimson under a pair of ray bans he'd acquired. He strutted toward the glass front doors.

One for the road so he wouldn't be bothered…or so he thought…..

[Anita's Café—Ten minutes earlier]

Before Kal had set his sights on the coffee place, a familiar vespa pulled into a parking place alongside the structure. Its headlights dimmed as the engine shut off. Its interior lighting however revealed a homesick sophomore wishing for her friends.

Chloe glanced at her phone with disappointment. Not that she minded helping Aunt Hazel with her latest malady. She knew the elderly woman loved her dearly. She also realized the need for duty and obligation even if it dragged her away from the _Torch_ and the Talon's necessary refreshment. _Guess I'm off the radar! Figures!_ She sighed wishing that Clark would've emailed her….

…just like during the Freshman Dance, he was AWOL when she turned her back….

"Probably having a fun time with Lana. So much for our promise to each other! ARGH!" She rolled her eyes while getting out of the car and locking it. "Don't let it get you down. Just get breakfast for Dad and Aunt Hazel. After that maybe a text will jar them awake." She closed her flip phone and headed into Anita's. She checked her watch. "Maybe Dad won't mind if I get a coffee here too?" She smiled at the thought of an extra caffeinated jolt to assuage her jangled nerves. She walked up to the counter and greeted the teenager standing there in a black polo shirt and chinos. "Hi. How are you this morning?"

"I'm okay," the counter person answered half-interestedly. "What can I get you this morning?"

Chloe eyed the specials across the menu over the employee's head. "I'd like one of your 'Nita's Dozen' please. 4 honey dips, 4 raspberry jelly donuts, 3 spiced and 1 chocolate cruller. I'll take a medium coffee with 1 milk and 3 sugars. For me, I'll do a triple espresso shot cappuccino with no whip. Thanks."

The waitress eyed her curiously as she keyed in the order. Then she smiled. "That comes to $12.35. Can I have a name please?"

"It's Chloe. Thanks." Chloe handed her a twenty. "Which way to the restroom?"

"It's over toward the rear of the store. Take your time. I'll have these ready for you when you get back. That work?" the counter person informed her while doling out bills and change for her customer.

"Sounds great. Thanks," Chloe expressed with a smile while taking the money. She headed toward the room in question. As she progressed, she heard the door's advising chime go off signaling that there was another customer in the java joint. _This is Edge City, Chloe. Probably somebody getting breakfast before work._

Suddenly she heard two impacts echoing to her ears from the front counter. Then a familiar voice crooned from there, "Hey, Beautiful! How about some service?"

The reporter stopped cold in her tracks and turned toward the counter. _That sounds like…. Nah! We're miles from Smallville! How could he…?_ She retraced her steps carefully and reached the counter only to be shocked stock still in her tracks. She stared and gaped at the scene in front of herself.

Kal sniffed the air and detected her perfume. He rolled his eyes. "Damn it! I should've remembered _you_ were here dealing with your bloated aunt. How's she doing? Ready to be turned over yet?"

"How dare you? Let's go!" Chloe pointed to the door as forcefully as she could manage.

The counter attendant nodded in appreciation at Chloe's efforts in that regard. Frankly she was ready to call 911. "Just get him out of here. Please." She shivered anxiously at the leather clad interloper in front of herself.

"Nice try, Chloe. Wanna try and move me?" Kal sneered. " _That_ would be fun. And you want brownie points for _free coffee_ too! Big surprise there!" He looked at the quivering counter girl once more and curled his lip. "You aren't worth my time or order anyhow. _Whatever!_ " Before she could react, he x-rayed Chloe for her cell phone.

" _Excuse me?_ Quit looking at me like a side of beef _right now!_ " Chloe insisted while going for her phone.

Kal lifted his shades and allowed his heat vision to incinerate the offending device. Then he smirked. "Now what, Sullivan? Phone shorted out? _Too bad!_ You're cut off! Stop me now!" He laughed mockingly in her face before hustling out of the restaurant and rushing away from there at super speed.

Chloe rushed outside. "Clark! CLARK!" She looked around fearfully taking in every side of the building and dawn-lit parking lot. _He's like the way he was during that whole class ring mess! The attitude, manner and fifties dress thing all adds up._ She bit her lip and walked back in despondently. _What the Hell happened? And how did he just disappear so fast?_

"Are you okay?" the counter girl queried. "Is he gone?"

"Yeah he is. He won't be back," Chloe assured her. "If you want to forget about my order, that's fine."

"Forget about it? Ms. Sullivan, it's on the house. Thank you for stopping that creep in his tracks. Just give me a minute to get your order together." She disappeared into the back to start brewing her cappuccino.

Chloe ground her teeth. _How the Hell did Clark get here anyhow? This is crazy even for him!_ Answers would be forthcoming…even if she didn't have her phone…..

Once she got to Aunt Hazel's, she'd text Lana for some dirt on the situation. Count on that…..


	12. Lana Runs into Surprises

Chapter 12 [An hour later—Smallville High Study Hall]

[This chapter comes from a discussion on Sweet. You've been advised…..]

Lana skimmed her copy of _A Tale of Two Cities_ forlornly. She knew that Ms. Wyngate could very well throw a pop quiz during the next period. Normally the activities within Dickens' version of Paris intrigued her sweeping her away to the Revolutionary era….

…Still with Clark missing and no word from the search parties, she could have cared less.

 _Clark, where are you?_ She shook her head despondently. _It's simple. He showed Lex and me what he really is. He trusted us. We drove him away with our reactions._ Her eyes burned with Shame's tears. _What have we done? What have I done?_ She wiped her eyes clear with a handkerchief and sucked in a deep breath.

Beside her on the table, her cell phone's text alarm alerted her.

She glanced up at Mr. Carruthers, the hall monitor, who nodded at her. Having been briefed on the situation by the Kents themselves, he granted Lana an exemption for that particular session. Accordingly he motioned to the phone and nodded in approval.

"Thank you," she expressed sadly. She opened her phone and glanced at the sender's name. _? What?_ She pressed the envelope icon and read:

" _Hey, Lana. Have you seen Clark today? Unless he can move like Mercury, it's impossible. I ran into him here in Edge City. He's in that bad boy mode from last fall. I just kept the café here from calling 911. Using Dads phone to send this message since Clark did some trick with his eyes and trashed mine. Been driving around and looking for him. Speedy must've hit the road again. Sorry. Chloe."_

Lana stared at the phone's message incredulously. _He ran to Edge City? That's six hundred miles from here! Is she serious?_ She texted back: _"Clark disappeared last night. His parents and Lex are looking for him as we speak. Pete and I came to school in case he came here. Thx for texting me. Will let his parents know. Lana."_ She collected herself and put her book away. A glance at her watch told her she had about 45 minutes left until the English class in question. She walked toward the front of the room.

"Was that about Clark?" Carruthers queried.

"Yes, Mr. Carruthers. I need to call his parents. Might I step out to do so?" she requested.

"Of course. Take your time," he agreed while scribbling out a hall pass and handing it to her. "Give them my best please."

"Thank you," she accepted. She stepped out into the hall and looked around to make sure the hall was empty. _How does Pete do this without going nuts?_ After ascertaining that she was alone, she pressed three buttons and put the phone up to her ear.

"Hello? Lana?" Jonathan answered. "Has Clark shown up there?"

"No, Mr. Kent. Chloe just texted me. She ran into him this morning."

"Lana, didn't you say she was in Edge City? That's twelve hours from here at least!" he realized.

"And apparently he's snapped again. He's like he was in the biker club. I feel so responsible…." She fought back more tears and guilt.

"Lana, it isn't your fault. This is why we've had Clark keep his Secret under wraps. You've been great in getting us this update. Go back to your classes. We'll see if Lex can help get us up there faster. If we hear anything, we'll let you know. Thank you," Jonathan concluded before hanging up.

Lana hung up and closed her phone. _Please let them find him!_ She slid the phone into her purse and started back toward the study room.

As she did so, the lights flickered. The temperature dropped slightly eliciting a shiver from her.

Red, blue and yellow hues rotated around herself. Glowing symbols like those from the caves shone within those lights.

 _They will not find him, Lana Lang. You could however._ Jor-El's luminescent form appeared in front of her.

She backed up fearfully not knowing who or what had just appeared in front of her. "What do you mean that I can find him? Who are you? Am I hearing your voice in my head?"

 _I am Jor-El, the true birth father to the one you call Clark Kent. He has gone rogue. He must come back lest he reveal us both,_ Jor-El explained. He studied her features and build. _You resemble a human I knew here fifty of your solar cycles ago. You feel like her as well._

"I thought we were talking about Clark. Who are you talking about?" she demanded. "We don't have time for games!"

 _Indeed we do not. I was referring to Louise MacCallum. You share her heart, passion and caring. Alas she could not come with me back to my home world._

"Wait! She was my great aunt! You _knew_ her?" she demanded.

 _I knew and loved her. She died in my arms shot by a ricochet from one of your primitive firearms._ Jor-El revealed. _I sense you feel the same for Kal-El…Clark…and he for you, Lana Lang. Therefore I offer you a chance to be with him…to share a life and a world. I will explain more after this crisis has passed. But I can make you like us._

She cast a suspicious look at the phantasm. Nell had only told her small asides and stories about her mother's life…and those made the references to Aunt Louise look like religious _summae_ in their length and breadth. She knew that her great aunt was the ultimate black sheep in the family; the one nobody would talk about on _pain of anything_.

Yet here was someone who claimed to know her. It would have been easy to dismiss him as a figment of her worried imagination. But he'd brought the symbols. He referred to Clark by some alien name. His voice broke and cracked ever so slightly with the references to Louise….

…and he was giving her a chance to be with Clark on the latter's terms…to love him….

…with no secrets….

"You can make it so I can be with him?" she asked while trying to discern if what he was saying was true. Her heart wanted to believe him so badly despite all of the weirdness.

 _I can. Just bring him back. The rest I will show you both upon your return, Lana Lang._

"And you'll make me like him? If he's not himself, he won't come with me easily," she pointed out.

 _Yes. I know you want to be with him. Let it be so!_

The lights and symbols glowed even brighter and rotated faster flooding her with intense energy.

She ground her teeth while enduring a burning sensation. Every fiber of her felt as if red hot needles were stuck into them. She braced herself against the lockers to her right.

 _Do not resist. The process is underway. Open yourself to it. I promise I shall not harm you._

"O…okay." She relaxed and let the process run its course. For another minute, a lavender hue permeated the hall and her body through every pore and opening. She trembled as one giant shock rushed from her head to her toes.

Then, like a spring storm, it was over as quickly as it had begun. The lights had returned to normal as had the temperature.

Lana flexed her fingers and arms. She felt an intense energy as she did so. Her head ached ever so slightly. She breathed in tortured breaths trying to calm her racing heart and aching temples.

 _It is done. Focus on Kal-El and run toward that spot. I have given you his abilities and then some. Your human instructors and overlord are approaching. Leave now and do as I tell you._ With that he melted back into the morning light.

For some weird reason, she could almost feel the auras approaching her position. _Forget them. Focus on Clark!_ She concentrated and, for some reason, could pick up on the different auras of the people around herself. _Edge City and that café. Go there!_ She started running down the hall descending the stairs toward the door beyond.

 _Faster!_

"Faster? How can I….?" Then her feet found their supersonic switch. She ran at mind-blurring rates out of the school and down the main drag toward town. The world around herself seemed to pass by at a ridiculous pace. "How am I doing this? What?"

 _I told you. I made you like him. He does this more often than you both think. Now just focus on the distance and your Edge City. Believe that you can do this!_

 _At least he believes in me. Clark, hang on! I'm coming!_ She banked a left and headed west on Route 54 toward the Colorado state line. Within twenty minutes, she'd crossed that boundary and headed northwest on course for the town in question.

The chase was on…..


	13. Kal Rebuffed

Chapter 13 [Seattle—Waldorf Hotel]

Kal strode confidently through the doors of the century-old establishment. As far as he was concerned, he'd left the stupid naysayers in the dust back in Kansas. He finished munching down the remains of a gourmet bacon burger and nonchalantly tossed the wrapper just wide of the metal waste can to his right. He'd just boosted another ATM for more funds.

Now he'd do a night or two of clubbing and sightseeing around the Emerald City. Seeing an attractive Asian twenty-something female pass to his left, he grinned. _Ooh yeah! This is the place all right! Just get me a room and then onto the fun!_

When he'd reached the front desk, an elderly man in a royal blue blazer, white shirt and a red tie greeted him there. "Good afternoon, Sir. What can I do for you?"

"Hey, Pops. Need a room. Figured there's gotta be one for me here, right?" Kal supposed with a sneer. "Maybe a suite with a big wet bar…?"

The desk attendant inspected Kal closely. It didn't take much for him to gather that the prospective guest was a minor despite the clothing, shades and attitude. "I am _terribly sorry_ , Sir. I do not have any such suites available. Perhaps you'd consider our mid-sized one bed room? A bargain at $90 per night."

"Without the wet bar?" Kal x-rayed the hotel's manifest with his eyes and frowned. "You're lying, Pops. I know there are suites available." He pulled a fat wad of twenties from his pocket. "I can pay you."

The older man cleared his throat. "Yes I'm sure _you can_. Might I see some form of identification?"

Kal grumbled. He knew that Clark's ID would expose them both. "Don't have it. Don't need it."

"To stay here, you _do_ ," the older man insisted. "I'd thank you to leave."

Kal snorted. " _Make me_ , Pops. Tell you what. I'll take that mid-whatever room. I do like classy."

 _Too bad you aren't classy yourself, Young Man._ The desk attendant pressed a button under the desk. "Perhaps my manager might know of an even better deal."

"Don't make trouble for me. I just ask for a damn room and….!" Kal started. Seeing a slender red head come through the back door in a matching blazer and slacks to the older man yet a very attractive silk white blouse to go with it aroused him. Her locks' sweeping French knot drove his hormones forward. "Don't tell me. You're the manager?"

"Yes. I'm Nika. Can I help you?" she asked purposefully. She knew the chain didn't want any parties or crazed guests.

"I was telling your guy here that I wanted a room for a couple of nights. I can pay cash. I don't see what his beef is," Kal replied while letting his impatience reek through his voice. Frankly he wanted to have his own party with her and skip all of the formalities.

"Much as I imagine the entire lobby did, I overheard you, Sir." She folded her arms across her chest. "John asked you for an ID. I would need to see one as outlined in our policy. Otherwise I need you to leave."

Kal looked her up and down. He allowed himself a quick x-ray peek of her and smirked. "Yeah too bad about that damn policy. Gotta use the bathroom. You do have one of _those_ , right?"

She motioned toward the door on the left. "It's there. Of course you can use it before you go. Have a good day." She walked back toward the desk.

Kal noted that John watched him as he entered the rest room. _He can try to follow me._ He rolled his eyes while glancing into the mirror. Lifting his shades, he noticed that the crimson glow in his irises was getting fainter. _Guess Dad's not putting the juice into that he should! Typical Jerk-El!_ He sniggered.

Then his head and chest burned. His temples pounded.

 _Kal-El, enough of these games!_ Jor-El demanded telepathically. _You will return to me AT ONCE!_

 _Well if it isn't Daddy Ghostbucks? I'm not going back to the cave! Go to Hell!_ Kal spat.

 _You can either return or be brought back by force. The choice is yours, my Son. It is time for you to act responsibly!_ Jor-El clarified purposefully. _I have sent an agent to collect you._

 _An agent, huh?_ Kal sniggered aloud. _Wonder what that bastard's going to be like? Look, Pops, I've got a world to party through! You want me to rule. Fine. I'll kick the crap out of it, get a harem and then breed my own group of Kryptonians. Whatever! JUST STAY OUT OF MY WAY!_ He threw some water on his face. While he knew Jor-El could follow him telepathically, he couldn't just stay there and let whoever or whatever find him.

While he could always use a good workout, the exposure wasn't what he wanted…..

He walked out of the bathroom door and gave Nika and John a sarcastic wave before heading out the glass doors. Then, after going through the alley, he sped across town toward the east and the Cascades.

No sense in giving any hunters an easy target…at least not yet….


	14. Lana's Pursuit

Chapter 14 [Edge City—Anita's Café]

Fresh off of her interstate marathon, Lana brought herself to a stop in back of the café. She glanced around while trying to get her bearings. She still couldn't believe she'd made it there in just under half an hour. She examined her sneakers' soles to find them undamaged. Her mind spun at the psychic bloodhound tendencies….

She could actually _feel_ the residue from Clark's aura all about this place.

 _Wow. So that's what that Jor-El guy meant?_ She walked into the café and looked around. To her eyes, everything seemed normal with a smattering of customers and the counter staff busily working away. To her mind, however, she still felt the earlier counter person's fear. She picked up on Clark in an angry and emotional snit. Chloe's essence jumped out at her too.

 _Wait…Chloe?_

 _Clark, I thought this was supposed to be a big secret!_ Lana rolled her eyes and opened her purse. She needed some coffee to soothe herself with. _How could he let Chloe see him like this?_ Then the answer hit her.

Kal didn't give a damn who saw him and who didn't….

 _Why do you get like this?_ She glanced up at the menu while trying to decide on a particular drink. Maybe if she could just allow herself to relax and digest what was going on, she would be better suited for the task at hand. _How do you deal with these gifts?_ She looked down at her hands feeling the strength surging through them. Her eyes admittedly felt warm but she managed to keep the sensation in check.

"Hello. Can I help you?" the counter person inquired invitingly.

"Yes. I'd…."

 _Lana Lang, you must not stop now!_ Jor-El interceded. _Kal-El is in a city to your northwest. You must find him!_

Lana shut her purse abruptly. _So much for my coffee break and practicing with my abilities._ "Sorry. I forgot that I'm running late." Have a great day." She headed toward the door.

Still feeling rattled by the earlier encounter, the employee shook her head. _Is it me or are all the weirdos coming out today?_

Lana frowned while stepping back outside. _She could have helped us!_

 _We do not wish to stir up any more attention to Kal-El's situation. Now concentrate on him!_

She closed her eyes and tried to focus on Kal's trail.

 _Relax. Do not try so hard. Concentrate on his essence and energy,_ Jor-El urged.

"I know." Much as one might peruse a pile looking for one thing in particular, she allowed herself to winnow out the static and activity in that area. For several minutes, she fine-tuned her focus looking for her love's particular aura and telepathic signature.

Then her eyes snapped open. A smile creased her lips. _Got him!_ She sped off toward Seattle looking to end the mad chase. She realized that both she and Clark would be in for it when they got back to Smallville for skipping school especially given Reynolds' penchant for enforcing the rules….

…still she had to catch up to Kal first. Then she had to figure out how to subdue him. After _that_ , she could worry about Reynolds….

She sped through the Rockies and the snow-capped peaks. Amazingly she didn't feel the drop in temperature or the bit of rain that smattered over herself and the surrounding area. She didn't take time to note the scenery. Instead she locked in on her love's location. _Just stay where you are! I'll be there soon enough!_

On the Emerald City's outermost border, she felt him speeding back off toward the east. She ground her teeth. _Stay still, will you?_ She veered off toward the east herself matching his direction and velocity. _Where is he going now?_

 _He is running, Lana Lang. He runs from his responsibility much as you chafed at yours back at your eating place._

She skidded to a halt and put her hands up tersely at the spirit's judgmental attitude. _Excuse me? There's a difference between collecting myself and denying responsibility! Just four hours ago, I didn't know ANYTHING about this stuff! I want to get Clark back not this Kryptonian Wannabe._

 _I want my son back as well._

 _Besides, have you thought about how I'm supposed to stop him once I catch up?_ She eyed the sky expectantly.

 _I have my means. You will have to contain him but there are others who will assist you when the time comes. Trust in that._

 _Trust in that? Umm, this is Clark Kent, Super Farm Boy, on a mad streak. Remember?_ She sighed. _Fine. I have no choice but to trust in that!_ She analyzed the area once again and quickly found Kal's energy trail. _Now I'm locked in!_ Instead of heading due east, she cut across the area north-by-northeast to put herself on a direct collision course. Reaching I-90, she turned back toward the east and followed the roads running alongside the interstate.

Then she felt something. She allowed herself another smile.

 _Time to get to the bottom of this!_ She ran the final five miles before stopping at an almost isolated country store out in the middle of nowhere. She could see the paint chipping on the century-old edifice and a few shingles out of place on the roof. She could hear the church bells ringing in their steeple across the road. _Guess you wanted to hide out, didn't you? Too bad!_ She followed the energy signature into the store itself cautiously and looked around.

At the counter, a gruff voice demanded, "I'll have that beer and you'll give it to me, Old Man!"

She set her jaw determinedly. Maybe Clark was sick but that gave him no right to carry on that way. Another glance confirmed what was going on. She knew that the longer the situation continued, the more chance that the police or local sheriff would respond. She had to end it. "STOP THIS!"

The storekeeper, a paunchy old man in a white shirt and a blue apron, begged her, "Miss! Get out of here and call the sheriff! Don't get hurt because of me."

"Oh he won't me. Will you?" she supposed to Kal. "It's time to go home. Stop the scene already!"

Kal let the older man go, rolling his eyes as he did so. "So you're the agent? It figures!" He wheeled around to face her. "You go home to your theater and dead parents, Sweets! I'm free!"

Lana shook her head wondering what the Hell she was going to do now. Whatever help Jor-El promised, he'd best deliver on…..


	15. Lana Confronts Kal

Chapter 15

[Happy Fourth of July, Everyone!]

"You really need to stop this. Please forget about the beer and come with me. Okay? You need help," Lana pressed. She approached him slowly. She kept her hands where he could see them. "You just can't keep running."

Kal snorted. "I need help? Look, you're cute and everything but _really?_ Whatever Clark sees in you, I could care less about! Get a grip, Toots!" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the storekeeper dialing a phone. Whipping around at super speed, he tore the receiver out of the man's hand and picked him up off of the floor. "Best not be calling the cops on me, Old Man."

"Why…not? You threaten me. You're showing no sense. As she said, you _need help_ ," the storekeeper gasped.

She shook her head and marched toward them. "Stop _now_!" She pried his fingers open allowing the storekeeper to drop to the floor. "You might want to get away from here. I'll do my best to get him to do the same."

Kal stared at her incredulously. "You…you just forced my hand open. Damn! There might be hope for you yet." He pushed past her and started for the door. "Maybe I might look you up in a while again. Hear some partying to be had."

She rolled her eyes and rushed at a human rate toward the door. Her hand snaked out and seized onto his left arm. "You've partied enough! Time to get back to _reality_!"

He tugged at the grip thinking that a little shove would do the trick.

She didn't budge. Her lip curled impatiently as her other arm grabbed his right one. "Time to go home, Kal."

He shook his head while trying to wrench himself free from her grasp. "Damn. Dad did give you the juice, didn't he?" He spun in a super-fast circle.

She felt her grip giving way under the mini vortex's buffeting conditions. She saw the newspapers flying off of the nearby rack. The old wooden shelving creaked. _What do I do now?_

 _Fight him, Lana Lang. You can do this. Look within yourself!_ Jor-El pressed. _Do not let Kal-El escape again._

She nodded while recalling her martial arts training. _Attack the center! Where!_ Her brain scrambled for another second.

One hand lost its grip in the meantime.

"Not long now!" Kal taunted her.

She focused on the mini storm itself. Its winds smashed into her pushing her back ever so slowly. Its force would send her flying in another minute or so. "Got to…stop this…" She whipped her leg around and caught his legs with it tripping him and stopping the storm. "Now…you're going back. Don't make me hurt you."

Kal jumped to his feet within seconds. He considered her in a new light given the fight she put up. He grinned. "You know what we can do…I could really have some fun."

She narrowed her eyes. "Fun's _over_!" She lowered her shoulder and supersped toward him. Before he could plant himself, she rammed him out the door and onto the walk in front of it. She strode out of the store and caught him brushing himself off after landing in the feed bags out front. "Nowhere to run now."

"Whatever!" Before she could react, he seized her in a bear hug, lifted her off of the ground and began to squeeze. "Let see how you like this!"

She struggled in his grip. Her arms pushed at his working a little space from them. Then, in another aspect of her training, she pulled her arms back to her sides giving herself enough room to slide free from them. She zipped back about six inches to access her situation. _I really don't want to hurt him!_

 _That time could be past. Constrain him!_ Jor-El ordered.

Kal grabbed his head and grimaced from the high pitched key sound. He grabbed his head and winced from the sharp pain. "DAMN YOU, DAD! ENOUGH ALREADY!"

 _My Son, if you will not listen to reason, you will be made to comply!_ Jor-El countered. _All Lana Lang has to do is hold you there. Another will assist!_

 _Assist huh?_ Kal made himself trudge forward toward Lana. "I…kick your ass. Then I'll…leave before…." He threw a wild haymaker in her direction.

Whereas the blow would've crushed her face if she was still a normal human, Lana saw it coming. She smoothly ducked under it allowing his momentum to carry him toward her. At the right moment, she brought her knee up into his diaphragm.

He gasped as he hit the ground hard. He started to turn his head to consider her.

Like a cobra however, she struck him hard and fast. A swift karate chop to the base of the neck knocked him unconscious.

She sucked in several deep breaths laced with disbelief. She'd fought and taken down Clark, the gentlest guy she knew. Like with Andy and his bully friends at the Talon several weeks earlier, she had to resort to violence. "I'm sorry, Clark," she apologized.

"Not Clark. He is Kal-El," a familiar voice advised.

Lana turned to find Kyla standing behind herself. "Kyla? You're dead!"

The Cowache maiden nodded. "True, Lana, I died in Numan's arms. I have returned to save him and set him on his correct path…the path to his One." She kneeled beside the fallen Kryptonian. "Nicely done, by the way. He will be out for a while but not permanently harmed."

"Thanks. This is all so new to me," Lana indicated. "I just want Clark back."

"As do we all save Jor-El." Kyla shook her head while pulling off the backpack she carried on her back. "Everyone has to realize that they can't have their way totally. That's what caused this situation today. We have to accept the differences." She opened her pack and brought out two coils of glowing cobalt blue rope. "Meantime we have to contain him. This will do it. Give me a hand, will you?"

"Okay. As long as we don't have to hurt him anymore," Lana agreed. She yanked his hands behind his back and held them there.

"Thank you." Kyla expertly looped one coil around his wrists and forearms. Then she bound his ankles the same way. "That should hold him until we get back to the caves."

"I can carry him if you want to let Jor-El know we're coming," Lana offered.

"No, Lana, we can do this together. Besides you and Numan need to be returning to school. Just lift his shoulders. I'll get his feet," Kyla counter proposed. She zipped her back pack back up. "Just be careful not to touch the blue strands yourself."

"And why's that?" Lana queried in confusion as her brain felt ready to explode from that morning's scenario.

"The rope is blue meteor rock. It will take your gifts as it is denying his access to them at the moment," Kyla clarified. "Caution, Lana, is a valuable asset."

"Yeah. Good point," Lana realized rather sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about. You're doing really well, you know. It took me years to master my shapeshifting gifts. You've only been like this for four hours? Impressive," Kyla assured her as they lifted Kal's bound form in unison.

As they did so, the storekeeper stuck his head cautiously out the door. "You got him under control?"

"Yes, sir. Do not worry. We're getting him help," Kyla informed him. "My apologies for the damage to your store."

"Thanks to your friend there, it was no big deal. If you keep him away, I won't say anything about what I saw. That work for you?" the older man proposed.

Lana grinned. "It's great. Thank you. Sure we can't do anything for you?"

"Thanks to you, I'm fine, Miss. I have to sweep the floor and deal with tattered newspapers. Just get him under control and we'll be great." The older man shot Kal a weird look before heading back into his store.

"Great. I wonder how many people Clark's ticked off like this?" Lana wondered as she hoisted Kal to her chest level. "So what do we do now? We can't run there holding him like this."

"We don't need to." Kyla pulled forth a unique golden brooch and chain. Around an inlaid amethyst stone in its center, Kryptonian symbols were inlaid into the metal around it. She rubbed the stone and looked skyward. "Great Spirit, we are ready."

Lana noticed a lavender glow building around themselves. _Now what?_

 _Relax, Lana. I'm going to bring us home. It will be all right!_ Kyla assured her telepathically.

As the glow hit its climax, they vanished from the scene leaving little trace that they'd been there.

Now the question of getting Clark back pertained to everyone…that and dealing with the mundane mortal rules being disrupted.

Both were key….


	16. Conversations Changing Course

Chapter 16 [Smallville Airport]

Even as Lana and Kyla were bringing Kal back to Smallville, Martha watched as the limo turned off of Route 54 and into the small regional airport. She sighed heavily over the situation between the tension between Jonathan and Lex not to mention Clark's disappearance. _Why did this have to happen? Clark, where are you?_

Jonathan rubbed her shoulder. "It's going to be all right, Martha. We'll be in Edge City in an hour. At least we can start searching…"

"But what if he's not there anymore, Jonathan? Once he gets going, you know how much ground he can cover! Our baby's missing!" she protested.

"And we can track him as he does. As it is, we have a jet. I can fly us anywhere and…." Lex reassured them before her cell phone's ringing cut him off.

She glanced at the phone. "It's Principal Reynolds! Now what?" She answered it, "Hello, Principal Reynolds. How can we help you?"

"Good morning, Mrs. Kent. I'm glad I could reach you. I had some questions for you. Is there any chance we could visit in my office?" Reynolds queried. "It concerns your son and Lana Lang."

"Lana? What happened to her?" Martha asked while trying not to expose anything else.

"According to Mr. Carruthers, her study period monitor, Miss Lang received a text. She stepped out into the hall to call you and Mr. Kent but never returned to the study session or showed up to her other classes before lunch. Would you have any idea what is going on per chance?" Reynolds queried.

Martha glanced over at Jonathan almost in a panic. Her mind swam with ways to speak to the principal about the situation without giving away too much. She finally replied, "Lana did call us about the text message. My husband advised her to go back to class and we'd give her updates as we found them out. Beyond that, we have no idea. Clark never came home last night and we still have no word from him. Now she's missing? I wish we knew what was going on."

"I do not like my students unaccounted for, Mrs. Kent. Please understand that," Reynolds indicated.

"We understand that. This is an extraordinary situation. We are pursuing a lead right now. When we find out more, I promise that we'll get back to you. Now please, we do need to do so. Thank you though for calling. Take care," Martha concluded before hanging up.

"What was Reynolds calling about?" Lex asked almost rolling his eyes from a headache.

"Lana's missing. Apparently after she called us, she disappeared from the high school and hasn't been seen since," Martha recounted.

"Now Lana's missing?" Jonathan inquired angrily. "I can almost smell Jor-El all over this as well!"

 _For once, Jonathan Kent, you are correct in your assumption. I did send Lana Lang to retrieve Kal-El._

Needless to say the trio sat stunned by that comment for several minutes.

Jor-El, glad that the humans finally shut up for a change, allowed the effect to permeate their minds. _I offered her a chance to be like him and to share his life. She accepted the role. I told her we'd speak further once she returned with Kal-El which she is doing at the moment._

"Wait! She stopped Clark? She's really bringing him back?" Jonathan demanded in disbelief.

 _Yes, Jonathan Kent, Lana Lang stopped him. Now she and an ally are back here. Instead of pursuing one of your wild goose chases as you humans put it, return to the caves. Here she and another have Kal-El. I await you and your wife. Leave the Luthor boy out of this,_ Jor-El bade before closing off the contact.

"Unreal. I help to get these resources together and he doesn't want me in on this?" Lex spat allowing his hurt feelings to come to the surface.

For once Jonathan felt badly for the Bald One. "It's Jor-El being Jor-El, Lex. Martha and I will deal with this mess at the caves. Why don't we get back to town? Then Martha and I can head there. You can watch for your father?"

"Good plan, Mr. Kent." Lex had to admit the farmer had a point. He wanted to get that mess fixed up at the mansion before his father would notice. "Driver! Turn around!"

"Mr. Luthor, they're warming up the jet! Don't you need to be in Edge City?" the chauffeur queried in confusion.

"New information has just come in. The situation's been resolved. Now we need to deal with it here. I appreciate your effort, Edwards. We need to return to base however," Lex insisted.

"Yes, sir. Do you want me to notify the pilot?" Edwards requested.

"I've got it. Thanks. Just get us back to the Kent Farm as soon as possible," Lex declined. He got on the phone and started a quick conversation with the pilot and crew.

As they started back toward the farm, Jonathan and Martha wondered how much farther this net would cast itself before the situation was resolved. One thing was for sure, they'd need to deal with Jor-El over it….

….and that wouldn't be an easy proposition in any case…..


	17. Struggle for Clark

Chapter 17 [Cowache Caves—Forty-five minutes later]

Lana looked up at the symbols inscribed into the cave walls. Ever since she and Kyla had returned there with Kal, they waited for the guardian spirit to instruct them further. Still she shook her head in wonder at the stories she could now glean from the pictographs around them. "I can't believe it."

"Can't believe what? That you can read them?" Kyla supposed with a grin. "Lana, Jor-El made you into a Kryptonian. Of course being able to read the language is part of that! Now you know Numan's story too."

"Numan? I heard you call Clark that several times while you were here in Smallville before. Why is that?" Lana wondered in confusion.

Kyla nodded sagely. "We all have several identities that we have to handle in order to operate on the whole. In my case, I am Kyla Buckwater, a skin walker and spirit guide. You are Lana Lang, member of the Lang, Potter and Small families in addition to being his ordained mate. When you achieve that status, you will join both the Kent family and the House of El. Numan is his Cowache name. He is Clark Kent to the culture around us. He is Kal-El to his fellow Kryptonians. The larger issue though with us comes with the cultural divide. Our families have to understand that they need to share to achieve a successful experience with us, their offspring. This is the struggle that tears at him, I fear."

Lana rubbed her forehead while trying to digest that information. "That's so complicated! We're our own individuals!"

"To some extent. As we struggle with our destinies, we cause friction which affects those around us however. The war between the native culture and the modern world caused both my wolf spirit and me pain and led to my death. I do not wish that for Numan," Kyla continued. She brushed the bound teen's hair back into its normal position.

"I just want Clark back as he was without the issues," Lana lamented.

"The issues define him and force the secrets, Lana," Kyla pointed out.

"This is so ridiculous! I mean…." Lana started.

 _What is ridiculous? Kal-El is a Kryptonian. So are you,_ Jor-El agreed.

"He was born on your world but raised with us! Maybe if he didn't have to feel like a reject, Clark wouldn't have to worry about slipping up! He could have let me know about his gifts and heritage! We can be trusted! You've seen about Aunt Louise!" Lana argued.

 _True but there are many others who would use him for their own ends. While I would trust Louise's heart, she often did not think matters through. And then there are others of your line who encountered visitors in the distant past. They used and killed us before they were dealt with. Alexander Luthor's grandfather and father have schemed against us. His grandfather killed your aunt while trying to kill me,_ Jor-El continued. _Telepathy please as we are both Kryptonians….._

Lana ground her teeth but did so. _I am both human and Kryptonian now. Can't you accept that Clark is the same now? He wants to carry on your customs. So do I. However we are here._

"I am descended from a human-Kryptonian marriage among other cultural interminglings. While it is challenging to sort out all of the strands, we have to in order to know our whole selves," Kyla interjected.

 _I would not have him as confused as you are!_ Jor-El disagreed.

 _You put that into motion when you sent him here,_ Lana countered. _I love him as my Aunt Louise loved you. She was willing to go with you and fit into your world. I want him to share in my world and do the same with yours, Jor-El. Thanks for trusting me with your secrets and these gifts. I wish to balance worlds and make this union permanent._

"Listen to her, Jor-El. Please!" Kyla begged.

 _There is wisdom in your words, Lana Lang,_ Jor-El conceded. _While we do not agree in all things, you have earned my respect. If this were Krypton, I would join you both right now. As by your Earther customs, Kal-El must choose you as well._

"Like I care?" Kal groused while regaining consciousness. He struggled with the glowing blue ropes. "We're back? Sonnuva….!"

"Clark, please stop! It's okay!" Lana begged while kneeling at his side.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm _Kal_ not your _sissy Clark_!" Kal's eyes glowed crimson and fired a blast of heat vision just missing her and singeing the cave wall instead. "I have a world to rule as Dad here tells me! There are so many hotter chicks out there than _you_! Why should I have to undergo training and care about that crap that you, the two Daddies and the shifty babe there gab on about? The world's _ours_! Why should I keep myself to _one_ when I can have the _whole world as my harem_? So could you?"

Lana trembled at Kal's words. She felt _Rejection_ 's icy wave swamp her sending chills throughout herself. She struggled for a minute like this even fighting to get a breath as she grabbed at her chest. Then she felt the anger rising from her heart and turned back on him. "You're sick! You know that? I don't want a harem! My whole world is one man, okay? _Clark Kent!_ He's all the _man_ I need! You call him a sissy. He stands up for everything that's good in the world! _I love him!_ Either you deal with that or get lost! I know he loves me! I'm like you both now so _deal with that!_ " She grabbed onto the sides of his head and sent a telepathic summons into the berserker's head. _Clark, come out. Lex and I are sorry about last night! Please come back to your family! Please come back to me, my Heart and Love!_

 _Hear her words, Kal-El. Resolve your inner war and accept yourself!_ Jor-El bade supportively.

Kal struggled and spat at her widely. "You're deluded! Thanks to Dad there, I don't have to let little Clarkie out! This is my _true self, Sweets,_ and…." He grimaced and pulled himself free from her grip somehow.

Even as he did so, they all heard Clark call out, _Lana, how can you hear this? What did Jor-El do to you?_

"NO! YOU GET BACK IN THERE!" Kal bellowed trying to push Clark back under his "thumb" so to speak.

Kyla seized his shoulders. "Lana, don't stop! We need to give Clark our strength right now!"

"QUIT IT! I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Kal insisted in an equally loud tone. He continued to keep the farm boy trapped.

 _Lana? Please! Don't hurt yourself! I couldn't bear that!_ Clark managed to correspond with her.

Lana shook her head. _Jor-El made me like you! I chose this new life!_

 _What? Lana!_ Clark protested.

"STOP! YOU'RE MAKING ME SICK!" Kal cut in.

"Oh just shut up already!" Lana pressed her mouth up against his stopping the latter's spewings. Through the telepathic link with her love, she poured all of her love and support. _COME BACK TO ME, CLARK! THERE ARE NO MORE SECRETS! WE CAN SHARE EVERYTHING! I LOVE YOU!_

Kal tried to resist but to no avail given that the glowing blue bonds robbing him of his abilities. He felt the pounding in his temples. He struggled with his alter ego's renewed fight with him. He spasmed and saw a bright white light. Then he slumped to the ground.

"Clark? CLARK!" Lana called to him while trying to shake him awake.

 _He is alive, Lana Lang. Rest assured of that,_ Jor-El noted.

"Have faith, Lana," Kyla advised supportively.

"I don't know if that put him in a coma or what…." Lana felt her eyes watering and bowed her head. "I can't bear it!" She wept deeply; her tears flowing down her face in a torrent….

…and onto the fallen guy's face underneath. Each drop produced a spasm from him. He squirmed ever so weakly. "Lana?" he whispered.

"Clark?" Lana backed up to survey his facial expressions and telepathic activities. "CLARK!" She embraced him tightly. "You scared us!"

"I don't remember….I just know I was here and then I heard you calling to me in my head," Clark admitted. He noticed the bonds. "What's this?"

"We had to tie you up to get you back here," Kyla indicated with a slight frown. "Greetings, Numan."

"Back here? Where was I? What happened?" Clark wondered aghast. He blushed from embarrassment.

"You went to Edge City first. Then you were in Seattle for some reason. I caught up to you in a village at the base of the Cascades. Kyla and I just managed to deal with your other self," Lana explained.

"Other self? I don't remember any red kryptonite. Jor-El did something with his eyes," Clark inquired.

 _I released your true self, my Son. Then he lost control,_ Jor-El explained.

"That is NOT his true self, Jor-El! This is!" Lana countered.

Before Jor-El could argue, Jonathan and Martha rushed into the cave. "Clark! Oh thank Heavens!" She hugged her son's neck.

"Mom? Dad? What's going on?" Clark queried.

"That's what we'd like to know, Son," Jonathan insisted. "Glad you're back to normal as you _should be_!"

 _He is not human, Jonathan Kent. Realize that!_ Jor-El declared angrily.

"All right! That's enough!" Lana interceded while putting her hands up. "Everyone's arguing and lack of acceptance is what caused this to happen! I made a decision today! Okay? I decided to be both human and Kryptonian!"

"WHAT?" Jonathan and Martha gasped.

"Lana, you can't! Don't you understand what you did?" Jonathan begged.

 _She chose to be like Kal-El, Jonathan Kent. No more, no less. I see that she loves my son but wishes to learn more and honor both sets of cultures and traditions. I can accept that. The question is *can you*?_ Jor-El retorted.

Jonathan tensed but Martha shook that off. Then she faced the spirit. "Clark is OUR son, Jor-El! If he wants to deal with both sides, it's his choice!"

 _It is a far bigger choice than that, Martha Kent! I will allow Kal-El to be with Lana Lang if he wishes by means of the Joining. Once done, however, it will be permanent,_ Jor-El declared. Seeing the confusion on the parents' faces, he clarified, _Our version of marriage._

"You shouldn't rush the kids into something like this! They're still in high school!" Martha argued back.

"Mrs. Kent, it's okay. It's what I've wanted since Clark and I were kids," Lana insisted. "But I won't push you, Clark, either. You make the decision when you're ready.

Clark mused over several points while trying to digest the whole situation. "You really are like me?"

Lana nodded. "I'm just like you." She grinned while rolling her eyes. "Hopefully though without all of the hang ups. Hang on." She untied his hands and then feet. As she did so, she felt her strength waning but managed to get him loose. "Kyla, can you deal with these ropes please?"

"I have them. Thank you, Lana," Kyla accepted while taking the blue kryptonite bonds in her hands and stepping across the cavern with them. "Seems like you have quite the bargain, Numan."

Clark glanced up at his love before considering the Cowache maiden. "I do. I don't want you to feel pushed aside, Kyla. I appreciate your help and everything you do. How are you back here? I saw you die."

"I was sent back to help in this matter," Kyla replied earnestly. "You need to learn strength in all things. Lana is not to be pushed away. She is your rock as you're hers. Got it?"

He looked at his love before answering. "Yeah I got it."

"Good." She embraced both Clark and Lana before telling them, "You're going to have to get a far better grip on things, Numan. I think though you'll be fine. And I know you still care. Just remember, _Lana_ is the one." She kissed him on the forehead. Then she stood and faced the Kents. "Mr. and Mrs. Kent, thank you for everything. I'm sorry about the attack at LuthorCorp, Mrs. Kent. I hope you can forgive me." 

"It was a misunderstanding. May you be at peace, Kyla," Martha forgave.

"Thank you for that. Now I am whole. Be well, all of you. Remember we are watching. Ryan says hello by the way," Kyla accepted happily before disappearing into a shaft of light.

"Unreal," Jonathan proclaimed.

 _I would agree. The spirit loves Kal-El as much as Lana does yet she accepts his destiny. We should discuss this further,_ Jor-El declared.

Despite Jonathan bristling over the whole matter, Martha interceded, "We will but not right now. Clark and Lana need to get back to school before they get into further trouble."

"Principal Reynolds?" Lana winced.

"He noticed you never came back to study block or your other classes. You both need to get back and face the music," Jonathan clarified.

"Great," Clark groused while rubbing his neck. "I'm really in his doghouse now!"

"Can't stop that now," Lana advised. She sighed deeply. "If only I'd caught up to you in Edge City. I could've had us back there before English. Wonderful." She stood up and pulled him to his feet. "Feeling up to a race there?"

"Race? You're serious?" Jonathan queried in disbelief.

"I am if Clark is!" Lana giggled allowing her eyes to sparkle into his. "Keep up!" She took off from the cave chamber at super speed heading for the outside.

"She really can! Wow!" Clark grinned. "See you at home, Mom and Dad!" He took off after Lana matching her pace and speed toward town.

"Unbelievable! You really did this? Have you any idea?" Jonathan demanded of Jor-El.

 _I granted her wish, Jonathan Kent. In both of our cultures, she is of the age to choose despite what you think. We shall talk as you say 'later'._ With that Jor-El disappeared from view.

"He plays games and…." Jonathan started.

"Jonathan, let's settle down and talk with the kids later. All right? A lot's changed in a short time. You have to accept that. So do I. So do they. Let's get back to the farm. We can let Lex know everything's all right in the meantime.

The farmer nodded and took her hand. While he trusted Martha implicitly, he couldn't say the same for Jor-El. _So help me, if they get hurt, it'll be on your head!_ With that he followed her out of there and toward the truck waiting outside.

Change had happened…now to deal with it….


	18. Facing Reynolds

Chapter 18 [Smallville High School]

As his footsteps rapidly propelled him across the pavement toward town, Clark felt himself strengthening with each step. His mind swam with the implications of Kal's potential rampage/'party tour' across the country. Worse still he still struggled to believe that Lana had chosen to become Kryptonian on her own. _What did Jor-El do to her?_

 _Jor-El didn't force me to do anything, Clark! I chose this! Get a move on!_ Lana reminded him insistently through their link.

 _Get a move on? What?_ He slowed down by their school and looked around cautiously as he always did. He didn't see her anywhere. _Lana?_

 _I'm waiting by the front door, Clark. Don't worry. I was discreet. It's okay,_ she informed him.

He jogged over to the granite steps and doors at their top to find her waiting for him. "How'd you…?"

"Maybe it was the aftereffects of that glowing blue rope? Who knows?" She shrugged and grinned at him. "Besides it was fun to beat you the first time out."

"You're the only person I know that would be rushing to face Principal Reynolds, Lana." He rolled his eyes. "Guess we'd better get this over with." He held the door open for her. "After you."

"Why thank you, _Mr. Kent_!" She let her eyes sparkle at him. "It's going to be okay."

He squirmed. "We may be doing detention until the cows come home. Wait and see." He led the way up the inner stairs and through the quiet halls. A quick check of his watch told him it was 11:25. "People must be at lunch or in fourth period."

"I'm not concerned about that, Clark. I'm concerned about you being all right." She bit her lip. "And yes, I'm worried about getting the book thrown at me. Problem is Jor-El didn't give me much of a choice. Now I'm trying to figure out an excuse Mr. Reynolds will accept."

"Good luck on that one. We were both _truant_ or something like that," he noted despondently. "I can't even remember anything much of last night or today." He shook his head in frustration.

She looked around knowing they were getting close to the destined office. _You can use that to your advantage. I'm the one who took off to make sure everything was okay and didn't tell them. What can you do?_ She stopped in front of Reynolds' door. "Deep breath now. You okay?"

Clark nodded. At least he had her to face the coming storm with. "Thanks, Lana."

Her lips brushed his lightly across the cheek. "Just part of the girlfriend duties." She smiled warmly before opening the door and leading them inside.

The high school's secretary almost jumped upon seeing them. "Miss Lang, you're back! And you found Mr. Kent! Just a minute." She pressed a button on her phone buzzing Reynolds in his sanctum of sorts. "Are you both okay?"

"Better, Mrs. Penobscott. Thanks," Clark sighed while rubbing his forehead. "I'm just sorry to have gotten Lana involved in this." While he did really feel that way, he hoped that Reynolds heard that from within his office. "I just wish I remembered more is all."

Reynolds opened his door and surveyed the two teens. "I'm sure, Mr. Kent, that you do. Good to see you on your feet. I'd like a moment with Miss Lang and you please in my office." He motioned firmly toward his version of Star Chamber.

As they stood for the walk in, Lana began to understand the sense of dread Clark was feeling. _We're really going to get it._ She slowly crossed the beige carpeting underfoot in the reception area and into his office. She saw the four chairs in front of his desk not to mention two bookcases and a small plant on the window sill by the principal's chair.

"Take a seat please," Reynolds insisted as he closed the door with a loud _click_. He strode purposefully toward his chair and took a seat. "I was just speaking to your parents, Mr. Kent. Fortunately for Miss Lang, they found you. I'm glad that you're both back and accounted for. As I told your mother, Mr. Kent, I do not like my students being unaccounted for. _For any reason._ "

Now it was her turn to squirm in the chair a bit—super powers or no….

"So you don't remember anything about last night, Mr. Kent?" he supposed.

"Mr. Reynolds, we…." She started.

"Miss Lang, I asked him. I'll get to you in a minute," Reynolds stopped her in her tracks verbally. Her eyes glared into his like an angry cobra before its prey.

"We were at the Luthor Mansion asking Lex for ideas and…." Clark began.

Reynolds nodded; the knowing smirk spreading across his face. "Did I not _tell_ you, Mr. Kent, that Lex Luthor is a bad influence? He did something. I know it!"

"Sir, that's not the case at all! Lex did nothing!" she interjected.

Reynolds leaned forward across the desk and locked eyes with her. "Then what happened, Miss Lang? Why did Mr. Kent disappear for almost eighteen hours? If you know something, then please share it."

"We were talking about ideas for the Honor Society fundraising when Clark had to leave suddenly," she recounted half-honestly. "His parents called the mansion and needed him home." She felt her pulse rate surging but managed to keep herself on track. "He never made it there. I found him out by Crater Lake this morning."

"After you had left school grounds _without permission_ as I recall, Miss Lang?" Reynolds queried while sticking the knife in further. "Mr. Carruthers allowed you to take a call out in the hall. That _does not_ constitute the right to _leave school grounds_. While I am glad you found Mr. Kent, that does not excuse what you did and…." He heard a knocking at the door. "Ms. Penobscot, we are in a meeting here! I will be with you in just a minute."

The assistant peered inside. "I know and I'm sorry, Mr. Reynolds. Lex Luthor and Clark's parents are here."

"Please show them inside," Reynolds relented. "I'd rather deal with this matter all at once in any event. My apologies, Mr. Kent and Miss Lang." He opened the door to allow the trio inside before closing the door again. "Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Kent. Lex, this is a surprise. Please do come in. I was just speaking with your son and Miss Lang."

"We figured," Jonathan replied. "Wish we were meeting under better circumstances, Principal Reynolds." He shook hands with the administrator before he and Martha took the two remaining seats.

"I wish the same as well, Mr. Kent. I wish you had consulted with me before urging Miss Lang to leave school to assist in the search effort," Reynolds insisted.

"We talked about a lead and then told her to stay here," Martha disagreed. "My husband and I ran into her during the search. That was the emergency I was speaking of on the phone."

Reynolds leaned back and eyed the Kents seriously. "You do realize we have a sheriff's department that can handle this. Correct?"

"Mr. Reynolds, with all due respect, we found Clark and got him back here in under a half of a day. You think Sheriff Adams can do that?" Lex interjected.

"It is her job, Lex. I suggest you should've let her do it instead of throwing your money around," Reynolds insinuated.

Jonathan bristled. "Now wait a minute! I'll admit I have my issues surrounding my son's friendship with Lex, Principal Reynolds. However Lex really came through this morning in providing resources for the search. Clark's safe and back here. Lana missed a couple of hours of school. Isn't there something we can work out?"

"Your wife, Mr. Kent, just said that Miss Lang was supposed to stay here. I can understand your son's situation. It sounds like he had quite the ordeal. Frankly looking at him, I'd suggest he go home with you both and rest for this afternoon and tomorrow. Miss Lang, however, has no such excuse," Reynolds pointed out.

Lex rolled his eyes and stared at Reynolds. "You're kidding, right?"

"Was I talking to you?" Reynolds almost spat. His eyes flared.

Lex smirked at the administrator. "No, Mr. Reynolds, but remember if it wasn't for Lana, we wouldn't have Clark back right now either. This isn't Excelsior. I'm not your student anymore. You don't get to talk to me like that. Understand that." He let his eyes burn into the older man's turning the heat in the other direction.

"Be that as it may, Lex, you can't just ignore the rules. I know you think you're justified…." Reynolds started.

Lex shook his head while trying to keep his temper reined in. He saw Jonathan about to pounce but shook the farmer off. He had taken his fill from Reynolds and returned fire, " _Excuse me?_ The Kents, Lana and I have had quite the ordeal ourselves worrying about Clark last night. As for your last comment, if I _threw my money around_ , it would be to find him. Clark is my friend so you'll pardon me if I want to put all of my resources toward finding him. Lana, while maybe not sanctioned in what she did, put up a Hail Mary and got the job done. Kind of like the way she is in most of what she does. No missing child case. They're here. She's ready to go back to class. The end."

Jonathan somehow kept a straight face. He couldn't believe that Lex just made an excuse much less one of that quality to the insolent administrator. _He really does care! I don't believe it._

"With Gabe Sullivan out of town, we'd be still willing to provide a note detailing where Lana has been this morning," Martha offered while shooting the younger woman a sharp look. "We're not saying the ends justify the means, Principal Reynolds. Mr. Kent and I certainly do not condone that. All I'm saying is we had an extraordinary case. Lana missed a single class. Given her record and the circumstances, I think a stern talking to might be more in order than a detention or suspension."

"And I am sorry about missing class. If it wasn't about Clark, I wouldn't have done it," Lana apologized while giving her boyfriend's hand a gentle squeeze.

Reynolds nodded. "I could suspend you, Miss Lang, for a week according to the school handbook. I hope you understand that what you did is not tolerated. However, under the circumstances, I will not do so. I will place a warning note in your file for six months. If by that time, nothing else happens, I _could_ let it expire. Are we clear?"

Despite her wanting to argue with him, Lana suppressed her desire to do so. "I understand."

"Thank you, Mr. Reynolds. May we take Clark home?" Martha queried.

"That will be fine. Feel better, Mr. Kent," Reynolds dismissed. He scribbled out a pass. "Miss Lang, that will get you to the cafeteria and your locker. Do not be late for your next class. Clear?"

"Crystal. Thank you," Lana stood. She wondered how Clark put up with these situations. Still she understood that he would know the reason why they needed to play the part. "Clark, I'll be by to see you later."

"We'll cover you at the Talon, Lana. Just be with him this afternoon," Lex volunteered. "Just let me know if there's anything I can do, Mr. and Mrs. Kent." He allowed himself one last glare at his former overseer before slipping out of the room.

"He never changes," Reynolds remarked caustically.

"Lana, as soon as you get out, we need to talk. See you later. Jonathan? Clark?" Martha insisted. "Thank you for seeing us, Principal Reynolds."

"Thank you for stopping by. Remember, Miss Lang, you do have the meeting with the honor society tomorrow," Reynolds allowed the group out of his office and shut the door behind himself. Frankly he was disappointed in how it turned out….

not in Clark's miraculous reappearance…no. He was glad that the farm boy was in one piece….

…but in how the Kents and Lex had pulled Lana out of his sights. Despite her apology and previously clean record, he'd seen how Lex was influencing her. He had decided that she thought that the ends justified the means…

…More than ever, he wanted Lex's hide and would figure out how to get it….

Still though he had a school to run and a community to live in. Despite his personal feelings toward the Luthors, he wasn't able to be vindictive and make it stick.

Besides Clark and Lana would be getting him results with the honor society funding initiative…at least he could hope….

Best to let things go as they may…but he would be watching…Count on that.


	19. After School

Chapter 19 [After School]

[Smallville High]

Lana closed the locker door with her shoulder. Beside her on the floor, her backpack anticipated a heavy drag with the books and notebooks therein. She sighed knowing that she'd dodged a major bullet that morning from Reynolds….

…still that didn't help with Carruthers who'd she'd run into in Science class….

…or Pete who was waiting for answers…

 _At least Pete understood and is going off to see the Kents. I wish Mr. Carruthers would understand. I can't be in two places at once!_ She reached down to pick up her bag.

"Hey, Lana! Have a minute?"

She turned to see a sandy-haired girl rushing toward her. "Samantha! Hi! Sorry I can't really talk. I'm on my way out to Clark's to talk about ideas for the honor society meeting tomorrow."

Samantha Cooper smiled at her. "I won't keep you then. I was hoping that Clark's okay. If you guys need an extension, I can get it."

"It shouldn't be a problem, Samantha. Thank you though," Lana expressed gratefully. "We're both looking forward to meeting with you."

"That's awesome, Lana. Again, if you or Clark need anything, just holler. Okay? See you tomorrow!" Samantha concluded with a wave before heading down the hall in the other direction.

 _Nice thought. Doubt though if she'd understand Clark's issues or mine for that matter._ She still remembered the morning's 'workout' of sorts. "Now to check on the boyfriend." She holstered the book bag and headed for the exit and her waiting blazer.

While the developing abilities needed work, a drive over to the farm would be just what the doctor ordered…..

[Kent Farm]

Jonathan walked in the front door with a bit of sweat beading on his forehead. After the standoff with Reynolds, he'd dropped Martha and Clark off at the farm before heading for the Luthor Mansion. As promised, he'd assisted in getting the granite entryway cleaned up and then replacing the ten foot area with fresh tiles. Then he did the same in the library up above.

He still couldn't believe that Lex offered lunch and a bottled water for the effort. _I figured that he'd just want to use me and be done with it! I just hope he can keep it up._ He took off his tool belt and set it on the wood box. Then he wiped the persistent sweat from his face with his kerchief.

"Hi, Jonathan! How'd it go?" Martha greeted from the counter with a smile on her face.

"Much better than expected. The craters are repaired in Lex's library and entryway. He even gave me lunch for the work although I told him it wasn't necessary. He was asking more questions about Clark too. I wasn't sure how much to tell him," he revealed.

"We tell him what he needs to know, Jonathan. Lex isn't Lionel. Maybe if we support him, he won't turn into his father?" she supposed.

"We'd better hope not because he knows Clark's secret," he insisted. "Speaking of Clark, how's he doing?"

"He just woke up about an hour ago. I think he went out to the barn to do chores. Remember, this is Jor-El's doing. Clark didn't find some red kryptonite or anything."

"I know. I want to give him the responsibility lecture _again_. Still to have a reaction to being around Lana?" he queried.

"He discovered a new ability. Unlike the other times, he wasn't here so we couldn't cover it up. And now we have to deal with Lana's gifts too," she reminded him. "We have two Kryptonian teenagers instead of just one." A knock from the door interrupted her. "We'll talk more later." She walked over and peered through the screen to find Pete standing there. "Hi, Pete! Come on in!"

"Thanks, Mrs. Kent! Lana told me to come talk with Mr. Kent and you. Need a hand fixing Lex's floors, Mr. Kent?" Pete offered.

"Thank you, Pete, but I just finished at the mansion. The damage caused by Clark's first flight has been repaired. "How's Lana doing?"

"Just saw her in one class. I can tell she's got a lot on her plate. She wouldn't say what was really going on in school but wanted to wait until we could talk here. I heard she and Clark avoided a mess with Reynolds. What's going on though with Lana? Is she okay?"

"Both Clark and Lana had a long morning, Pete. She chased Clark down and brought him back from Washington state. We'll let her tell you the rest," Martha explained albeit cryptically.

Pete stared at them. "Lana _chased_ Clark down when he was doing his super speed thing? Yeah right."

"Then how did Clark show up for that meeting with Lex, Lana, Reynolds and us, Pete?" Jonathan queried. "None of us here could do it on our own. She did in just under two hours apparently. She'll be over, I'm sure. Meantime I was going to check on Clark out in the barn. Let's go." He opened the door and ushered Pete through it.

 _Just be gentle, you two. Clark's got enough to think about right now!_ Martha went back to preparing dinner and hoping that everything's going to be okay.

[Loft]

Even as the others spoke about him, Clark leaned back against the couch's cushions while still trying to relax. While he got the chores done at "semi-super speed" and probably could have made it through the remainder of the school day, he still felt exhausted from Kal's rampage and whatever was in those blue ropes. After returning from school, he slept for three hours before forcing himself from bed and past Martha's objections to the barn.

And as if the whole Kal episode wasn't bad enough, his mind struggled with Lana's newly enhanced status. _How could she just volunteer for this? She doesn't understand what's really going on! I wouldn't wish this secret life on anyone else! Did Jor-El expose us both by doing what he did?_

"Hey, Clark! Coming up!" Pete called from the stairs.

"Hey, Pete. Wish I felt better right now. Sorry about the whole disappearing thing. I wish I knew more about what happened," Clark apologized as his friend and Dad came up the stairs. "Hi, Dad. I got the chores done at least. How's everything at Lex's?"

"Everything's fixed over there, Son. I appreciate you doing the chores in the meantime. Looks great down there," Jonathan reported. "You really should be resting. I've never seen you so exhausted."

"Guess what I was exposed to wore me out, huh?" Clark supposed somewhere between being tired and carrying a touch of sarcasm in his voice. "Wish I remembered more of it. I could've sworn that Kyla Buckwater was there too."

"She was, Clark. Apparently she was sent back to help Lana bring you back," Jonathan affirmed.

"And you know we're all here. Look, Dude. Don't be too hard on Lana or…well Lex…for that matter. It's a real shock to deal with what you really are and really can do. Trust me. It takes a while to adjust," Pete advised sagely. "I still can't believe he knows."

"Kind of hard for him not to at this point. He saw Lana and me take off and crash through the floor. Then he saw me speed down the driveway and away from there. I can deal with their questions. They were looking at me like I was some sort of freak or something." Clark bowed his head and rocked back and forth on the cushions dejectedly.

"Listen to Pete, Clark," Jonathan urged. "It takes adjustment to deal with that. They are dealing with it. Give them a chance. Give _yourself_ a chance."

"I suppose," Clark replied morosely. He got up from the couch and walked over to the Loft window. He gazed over his father's land. "Wish things could be as peaceful as here. I just want to deal with all of this stuff without causing a fuss."

"Too late for that." Pete winced. _I wish we'd never had those family assignments now!_ "Best we can do is deal with it as a group." He exchanged looks with Jonathan. _Even if that means Lex too! He'd better not tell Daddy or there'll be Hell to pay!_

Jonathan nodded. "We'll have to figure it out. At least everything is all right at school. Lana and you will have to deal with things. At some point, your Mom and I will want to talk with you but I grateful it's Lana." He saw the blazer driving up the driveway toward the house. "Speaking of which, that's her now."

"I'll go and talk to her now. Just give us a few minutes then we'll talk in the house. Thanks," Clark expressed before heading down the stairs and out through the barn toward the newcomer.

"Man, I hope he's going to be okay," Pete insisted. "At least he and Lana are talking."

"We can only support him, Pete. Come on. Let's get back to the house," Jonathan urged before heading for the staircase himself…..


	20. Luthors' Tete a Tete

Chapter 20 [Luthor Mansion]

Even as the others gathered at the Kent Farm for the talks at hand, Lex walked about the library with a light gait. His eye considered the rebuilt portion of flooring inspecting the tile and wood for any imperfections. He stooped low and ran his hand across it admiring how smooth it was. He nodded in satisfaction.

Besides saving some money from professional contractors, Jonathan definitely had the eye for woodworking.

 _Now there should be no trace of what happened with Clark and Lana._ He sipped from his water bottle in consideration of the entire matter. After Lana had left on Sunday, he'd wiped the security tapes eliminating any trace of the teens being there. _Given what we're dealing with, don't give Dad any chance to find out._

"Interior decorating, Son?"

Lex rolled his eyes and frowned. He rose back up to his full height. _Like I really need this?_ "What can I say? I figured the old place needed some updates. What's up, Dad? Thought you were over in Brussels."

Lionel shrugged almost playfully as he opened the small fridge and grabbed a bottled water without asking. "I had a cancellation. I figured that I fly home early and stage a surprise inspection."

"Careful, Dad. One might think you're getting paranoid. I don't work for you anymore remember?" Lex reminded him. "Besides someone actually _cancelled_ on you? Man, the rep must be taking a hit overseas."

Lionel chuckled, allowing the snarky barb to flow over him. "It wasn't that important, Lex. Besides I heard you had a bit of damage done last night. And using Jonathan Kent of all people as a carpenter? _Really, Lex?_ This isn't the farm porch. This is a historic landmark!"

"Mr. Kent actually did a fantastic job. The guys you use to install bugs could be so gifted. And besides, as I recall, the 'professionals' who reconstructed this dream palace actually left a few inconsistencies. Fortunately nobody was injured because one of them gave way last night. Give me a break, Dad. We had a problem. I dealt with it and saved the balance sheet a little in the long run," Lex countered.

"I wonder what Clark Kent would say to that? Word has it he was here last night," Lionel supposed. As much as I admire your quick resolution, I wonder if it had anything to do with him?"

Lex smirked and allowed a sarcastic glare toward the other. "Clark isn't a one man pyro crew. He and Lana Lang were actually here last night to discuss a school project and get some advice on how to deal with Mr. Reynolds. Since I'm not into strong arm stuff like _you are_ , I gave some insight and passed the coffee. Careful, Dad. I might assume you're testing him somehow. Weakening the floor is a maneuver you'd pull."

"And _why_ , Lex, would I do that?"

Lex chortled with amusement. "Please, Dad. I would never question your intelligence. Don't question mine, okay? I know how obsessed you are with the Cowache Caves and the whole _Numan_ legend. You also are fixated by the mystery that is Clark Kent. I've seen what I need to see. You're way off base." He sipped his bottled water and shrugged.

"You? The one who's had him investigated in the past. You know there's more to that boy than just plaid and hokum," Lionel insisted. He of course read about several weird occurrences around the Farm Boy. While he was supposedly blind, Lionel personally saw Clark crush a cue ball in his hand, dealing with Byron Moore singlehandedly and the whole kidnapping episode in the LuthorCorp tower. No…Lionel knew there was more to the story….

"Yeah well. He is in line for the honor society not to mention he's really into astronomy, science and math. Guess there is something more to Clark beside plaid, flannel and what did you call it _hokum_?" Lex finished his drink. "Maybe you should consider him for a LuthorCorp scholarship instead of these flights of fancy? Or maybe just get yourself a hobby? This is getting old, Dad." He settled into his chair and pulled out the _Financial Times_. "Sorry but I do have some stocks to consider before 5."

Lionel shook his head. "Very well, Lex. But I know you. You're backing off on your friend, Clark, way too easily. Could it be you found something? If there is something, I'll find out."

Lex sniggered. "And if I found you that you purposefully did anything to put my friends in danger, you'll regret it."

"You really think you can threaten me? Son, if you're going to go head to head with me, you're going to have to raise your game to a whole new level," the Lie-Boy declared.

"Growth is a natural part of life, Dad. Just quit drumming up reasons to get even with Martha Kent for quitting as your babysitter already. Meeting adjourned," Lex concluded before putting his feet up on the desk and burying his face in the paper.

Lionel narrowed his eyes but knew there was more going on to the story. Without another word, he turned on his heel and strode purposefully from the room. _I know there's more going on, Lex. I will find out what!_

Lex shook his head in realization. _No wonder Mr. Kent's so paranoid! Dad's ready to pounce. Let him leave and then I'll find the mole. As if I'll have to look very far….._


	21. Tense Dinner

Chapter 21 [Kent Farm]

Lana turned left and drove under the farm's sign toward the farm house straight ahead. The day's activities and changes weighed heavily upon her…..

…having Reynolds' eye focused squarely on her…..

…what to say to the honor society group on the following day….

…Clark and Kal's situation….

…her own enhanced condition….

She stepped on the brake remembering not to put her full force down on the pedal. _How can I deal with these changes?_ She rubbed her forehead in her hands. Several times her skittishness had pushed her abilities near the edge of coming out. She'd managed to suppress the heat vision fortunately enough. Still she barely managed to hold onto the steering wheel in a loose grip. Her x-ray vision spooked her as several roadside objects suddenly revealed their inner layers and nearly driving her off the road in the process. She ground her teeth. _How does Clark deal with these things?_

 _He practices, Lana Lang, but not as much as he should,_ Jor-El informed her. _You need to be patient with yourself. In time your full abilities will come to you._

 _And what if I do something to expose myself?_

Jor-El replied, _You must learn from Kal-El's mistakes and be more observant. I have faith in you. Learn and be the better for it. For now follow your heart and seek him out._ With that the voice went silent.

 _Learn from Clark's mistakes and be more observant? Yeah right!_ Lana eased her door open and climbed down gingerly from the cab. She sucked in a nervous breath. "Wonder what the Kents must be thinking? Wish I knew it was positive." She started toward the house at an anxious gait.

Clark rushed toward her. "Hi, Lana! Are you okay?"

"That's my question for you actually." She grabbed onto him tightly while savoring the feeling of safety in the harbor of his embrace. "I was worried about you today."

"Yeah…that. Look, Lana, I'm sorry I put you through that. I…." he started to apologize.

She shook him off. "I get it, Clark. Jor-El overstepped his bounds and tried to make you his son without any regard to the consequences. At least he let me come after you. I'm just glad you're back to being you." She hugged him harder with regular Kryptonian strength.

He gasped in surprise more than anything else at her strength. "Wow. I felt that."

"Oh sorry!" She let go and grimaced. "I'm kind of having some issues with the abilities. Maybe we can practice together sometime?"

He nodded feeling relieved that she wanted to bring her gifts under control. While he still felt unsure about why she'd accepted Jor-El's Faustian deal in the first place, he knew instinctively that he wanted to help her get to that point. He gazed into her eyes and felt at ease around her at last. "Sure. I'd be really glad to do that. Maybe we can make some dates around it?"

"Now you're talking, _Mr. Kent_ ," she replied with a warm giggle lilting over the words. "People were asking at school about you. I gave them the PC explanation. There's nothing to worry about. Samantha Cooper and I talked about the honor society deal. Maybe we can do this tomorrow?"

"Yeah…after dinner. Mom and Dad wanted to find out more about last night and this morning. Just wanted you to know. Pete's here too." He took her hands in his own. "And so am I. I'm right here beside you."

She sighed. "All this time I never knew how complicated your life is, Clark. Guess I have to spend some time in your shoes to understand."

"It has its moments." He shrugged and smiled. "When you, Mom and Dad stand with me, it makes it much _easier_." He kissed his forehead. "Remember that."

"Thanks." She let her eyes shine into his. "Thanks for not berating me about taking this load on. I want to be with _you_. That's my main priority. Now we can be together." Seeing his parents watching them through the screen door, she motioned toward them. "Guess we're on the clock?"

"Raincheck?" he queried.

"Just try to deny it, Clark." She smiled and led him toward the door. "Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Kent. How are you tonight?"

"Better than this morning, Lana. Are you all right?" Jonathan replied with concern. He glanced around not trusting Jor-El to keep his peace at that point.

"Just adjusting to these powers. Now that I don't have the focus, dealing with everything seems strange. It's weird having to handle a steering wheel like an egg, having flashes of seeing through things and the burning behind my eyes," Lana admitted. "Jor-El said that I need to practice like Clark does."

"That's right. We're grateful that you brought Clark home," Martha expressed. "Ready to eat? We have plenty."

"I'd like that." Lana felt her nerves flaring. She had no idea how they deal with her new state of affairs. Hell, as she'd thought on the ride over, how would _she_ deal with it? She rubbed her forehead as the heat surged in back of her eyes. "Ahh!" She turned abruptly as her eyes started glowing. "Watch out!"

"What?" Jonathan asked.

"Her heat vision," Clark realized as he spun her around. As her eyes realized the hot barrage, he endured their bombardment. His flannel shirt burst into flames but he didn't move. He only held onto her. "It's okay. Let it out." For almost thirty seconds he endured the unintentional assault.

Lana gasped. "Clark! What did I do?" She saw the charred remains of his shirt and slightly reddened chest. She put her hands to her mouth in horror.

"It's okay," Clark assured her. "I went through it when the heat vision turned itself on in my eyes too. I can just get a new shirt. No big deal. Until you master it, just try to remain calm. All right? Your emotions and hormones will set that off."

"It did for you? What caused that?" Lana wondered.

"You did actually," Martha interjected with a smile. "Just relax. Clark, why don't you go upstairs and change?" Once he had, she insisted, "As he said, Lana, we had to go through it with him about six months ago. You just need to be patient with yourself and learn what Clark did about that gift and the others."

"We'll help you get there. It's going to be all right," Jonathan added. "You have more at once than Clark's had but we'll manage." He rubbed her right shoulder reassuringly. "Now that pot roast is waiting."

Her mouth started watering at that thought. "I'm famished actually. I'd never turn down one of Mrs. Kent's meals."

"That's more like it. Come on," Martha invited while holding the door open for them. She led them into the kitchen where Pete worried at the table. "Are you all right, Pete?"

"When you said she had Clark's stuff, I didn't really believe it. Is he okay?" Pete worried.

"He's fine, Pete, I guess. Wish I knew if I was," Lana informed him. "I guess it's more complicated to b like him than I thought."

"Hey, it's cool. We'll help you just like we do Clark. No big deal for friends, right?" Pete told her reassuringly. "Trust me. This is like his dream come true. Now he doesn't have to hold back around you anymore."

"Really? No more secrets?" Lana queried.

"Between us, Lana," Jonathan noted. "Now you have to keep secrets from the world much as Clark does. There are people who will look to exploit you. You have to control your gifts and know when to use them. It's not easy some times."

"It's tough," Clark offered as he tromped down the stairs. He'd changed into another flannel shirt. "We just have to keep at it." He smiled. "Best part is we can survive the mistakes. As you saw this morning, I guess, is what happens when we go off the rails, I guess."

"I was really judgmental last night, Clark. I'm so sorry about what I said," Lana apologized while bowing her head.

"I imagine if people knew what we really are, they say it more often. That's why we have to be careful. Thanks though for saying that." He grinned at her before kissing the top of her head.

Pete pumped his fist at the beautiful moment. "And they finally get their moment!"

"Good of you to approve," Martha teased as she set the pot roast beside the potatoes and other cooked vegetables on the table. "Now let's sit down and not let this get cold." After they'd sat down and said grace, they'd pressed into the meal at hand.

"So what happened, Lana?" Pete queried. "From what I heard, you disappeared during first block."

"I got a text from Chloe. Apparently she ran into you, Clark, in Edge City. Mr. Carruthers let me reply and then I stepped out into the hall to call you, Mr. and Mrs. Kent. After I hung up, I saw all of these really weird colors rotating around me with the cave symbols. This voice spoke to me and offered to make me like Clark. I wanted to bring you home so I went along with it. I felt a bright light and heat. Next thing I know, I'm running toward Edge City and then Washington state. Kind of intense.," Lana explained.

"Wish that Jor-El would explain all of the circumstances related to that decision," Jonathan groused.

"What's done is done, Jonathan. Besides Clark isn't alone anymore," Martha cut in.

"Jor-El said though he wanted to talk to Clark and me about things after this whole mess blows over," Lana revealed.

Clark stiffened. "Who is this Jor-El? Things remained kind of hazy until we got back to school."

"Apparently he's your biological Dad, Clark," Lana noted. "And we've got a cultural tug of war to deal with now." She bit into the pot roast.

"What do you mean tug of war? Jor-El has nothing to say! He's dead along with his world. Clark's a human being and that's it," Jonathan insisted.

"I'm of two worlds, Dad. Apparently Lana is now as well," Clark disagreed.

"Clark, you're my son not his," Jonathan countered forcefully.

Everyone looked at each other and the stare down developing between father and son at the ends of the table.

"Yeah…can I umm…get someone to pass the potatoes please?" Pete inquired while trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Of course," Martha concurred while handing the aforementioned plate to him. She decided to try and change the subject. "So how's that honor society project coming along?"

"Martha, please. We're in the middle of something important," Jonathan cut in.

Martha set her jaw and locked eyes with her husband. "It's not anything that we can solve tonight, Jonathan. Let's try to have a nice dinner and let the kids get their feet back under them. There will be another time to hash this out."

While he disagreed, Jonathan stifled his comment for the moment. He had no wish to start a simmering argument—right or not. He stuffed a piece of roast into his mouth and started chewing on it instead.

Lana sighed wondering what she'd done. _Maybe I shouldn't have…._

Clark shrugged and offered her a sparkle from his eyes in support.

For the moment may have been tense but there was some hope….Some hope indeed…..


	22. Brainstorming Session

Chapter 22

[Loft—Half an Hour Later]

After dealing with the brooding cloud over the meal, Clark, Lana and Pete retired to the Fortress for what they hoped would be a more productive discussion. They struggled to cope with Jonathan's attitudes toward the larger overall situation. Reynolds' project loomed large over the former two's heads like a large stone waiting to crush them.

"I know it's been a long day but your Dad went nuts at the table," Pete presumed.

Clark shrugged as he paced about the Loft. "He's been really uptight since we all did that family project, Guys. I guess he figures Krypton's gone so I should be happy to be just human. Problem is I can't just forget where I'm from or who I am." He sighed heavily.

"Nor are you supposed to," she declared. "As I've said, we're both of Earth and Krypton now, Clark. Both of your Dads need to deal with that." She opened a notebook and pulled the cap off of a pen. "Meanwhile we do have that honor society fundraiser to think about."

"Yeah that," Clark realized while running his hands through his hair.

Pete got up off of the couch gingerly. He really didn't want the tension and drama. Still he was their friend and being supportive went with the territory. "You both are making too much of it at this point. Sam and I ran into each other today. I guess she wants you to just list some ideas for the group. Treat it like a open forum or something. You don't have to have the meat of it yet."

"Just coming up with ideas when your brain's drawing blanks is hard enough, Pete," she griped. She tapped her pen on the bare page. "Too bad Lex wouldn't approve of donating a nickel a coffee to this."

"You could ask him," Clark disagreed. "If it's a worthwhile cause." He picked up the pace of his pacing so he was a blur about the area.

"Clark, slow down. You'll wear a hole in the floor, Dude!" Pete advised.

She scribbled down the coffee donation idea on her pad. Then she set the pen down and walked up to her boyfriend. "Clark, it's okay. We'll deal with this." She caught him in a bear hug and affectionately squeezed. "Relax. All right?"

"How can I relax? Lana, there's so much…."

"Because we can get through it together. As Pete just said, one step at a time. We'll be okay," she assured him.

"I still feel like taking a bowling ball and rolling off some frustration. Too bad I can only roll it at quarter speed." Clark snorted. "Imagine us punching holes in the back of the building?"

"That would be seriously whacked. Clark, Dude, you need to calm down," Pete urged.

"He's venting, Pete. It's okay," she realized. Then she smiled. "Although you may have something!" She scribbled down his idea.

"Have what?" Clark queried in confusion.

"One idea for tomorrow. Maybe a bowling tournament!" she announced.

"While we're at it, how about a class play or a car wash?" Clark inquired with a bit of sarcasm.

"Keep going," she urged while scribbling those ideas down.

"Too bad Chloe's not here. She'd be going off with ideas right now," Pete lamented.

"I know but we're not doing that badly either," she indicated. "Too bad I can't get Lex to do a benefit concert."

"Mr. Reynolds would never go for that. Besides he wants this to be _our_ deal," Clark reminded her.

"Yeah that." She grimaced while recalling the tension between the principal and Lex earlier in the former's office. "Wish everyone would lose the urge to fight already. I'm tired of being stuck in between."

"Just wait. It gets better," Clark noted. "We just have to deal with it, I guess. Meantime we can just deal with one problem at a time as you said earlier. How are we doing for ideas?"

She picked up her notebook and counted them. "I see five counting the play and car wash. There are others that could come off of these suggestions."

"Too bad we can't put Reynolds in a dunking booth," Clark interjected half-seriously.

She smiled. "He wants charity. We could always ask him…just maybe keep Lex away."

"I'd love to see Uncle Fester in it myself," Pete chimed in with a frown.

"Pete, I'm friends with both of you. Chill," Clark reminded him. "I wasn't being serious."

"As I said, we can ask him and maybe some of the other local personalities. It's for a good cause," she pushed with a smile while recording that idea as well.

"On that note, this is getting off track." Pete stretched. "I'll see you both at school. Maybe after sleeping on it, I'll have something else for the cause."

"Thanks, Pete, for helping out," Clark expressed.

"Just glad you're back in one piece. Stay away from whatever did that to you," Pete mentioned. "Great to see you both together at last." He grinned at them. "See ya both tomorrow." With that he headed down the stairs and out of the barn toward his car.

"Wish it was a more productive evening," Clark worried. He turned toward her. "You brought the enthusiasm and stuff, Lana. I just feel so drained."

"It's been a really long couple of days, Clark. I don't know about you but I'm drained. I didn't sleep at all last night. Then I had that deal with Jor-El, changing into what we are and then running you down. That doesn't count that deal in Principal Reynolds office. Don't feel bad about it. At least we have some ideas for the group tomorrow," she told him. "Just do me a favor and I'll promise you something."

"Okay," he agreed albeit more readily than he felt.

"I meant what I said earlier. There don't need to be any more secrets between us. I also promise not to prejudge anymore. Sound good?" she proposed.

He smiled at her. "I promise too. When we're past this stuff, we need to talk some more."

"I like the sound of that, _Mr. Kent._ " She kissed his cheek and collected her things. "See you at school tomorrow?"

"No side trips, I promise," he vowed with a grin.

"Well good. I don't think I want to run to Vancouver tomorrow before class," she teased as they headed down the stairs toward her blazer. "Until tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." He smiled as she got in.

She drove off into the night with easier thoughts than she had at dinner or at any other point that day for that matter. _At least we're on a level field now! We can work together! It's possible!_

He glanced up at the stars not knowing what to expect. Still he knew that his wish was coming true….

…if only things would keep going as they did. That would be key…..


	23. Group Ideas

Chapter 23 [Right after School—Room 315]

Clark felt relieved to say the least after the long day. Fortunately he didn't really have much to make up after missing only a morning. Still he felt the weight of his worlds pushing down on his shoulders to the point where even his yellow sun-enhanced strength strained to support it.

Even Reynolds stopped him momentarily to ask for an update on the honor society project.

 _Wish people would just leave me alone. Wasn't yesterday tough enough without all of this other stuff?_ Clark groused to himself.

 _The universe will never leave you alone as you so wish, Kal-El. One must meet his responsibilities head on._

He glanced around at the few remaining students milling in the emptying hallway or those few entering the room. He couldn't see anyone trying to get his attention much less speak to him. _Now I'm losing it. I'm hearing voices in my head._

 _No, Kal-El, you did hear me. I am Jor-El, your TRUE father. I will not press you save to say that you must carry yourself strongly in the face of adversity. Accept the dark skinned one's challenge and grow from it. Lana Lang will stand beside you in this first of many such experiences,_ Jor-El revealed.

 _My true father?_ For a split second, he was back at the table hearing Jonathan going off on every one about this entity's challenge to his rights as father. _Why can't you both work together? As Lana said last night, she and I are both now. You made her like this. You left me to become this. And now you want to sweep in and run my life?_

 _No, Kal-El, I just wish for you to do your duty. I have given you both the way. It is for you both to keep the candle burning…to rebuild our legacy._ With that, Jor-El went silent.

 _No pressure….yeah right!_ He rubbed his forehead in consternation.

"Clark, you okay?" Lana inquired with concern. She'd 'heard' the conversation from down the hall over the link.

 _Jor-El won't leave me alone,_ he replied telepathically.

 _As I said, one problem at a time. We'll be all right,_ she reassured him. She ushered him into the room where a dozen of their fellow students waited for them. "Let's discuss what we need to."

"We're eager to hear what you have," Samantha assured them. "Thanks for joining us this afternoon. I'll introduce you and we can get started."

"Sounds great," Lana agreed while giving Clark's hand a gentle squeeze.

Samantha reached the teacher's desk in the front and called the meeting to order. "Hi, Everyone! Thanks for coming. As the email I sent out mentioned, Mr. Reynolds told me that our treasury was running low. I hope that we have some ideas for fund raising. I've heard from a number of sources that our guests have some experience in this regard. I'm sure you know Clark Kent and Lana Lang? I'm going to turn it over to them. Clark? Lana?"

"Yeah. Hey, Everyone," Clark greeted. "Lana and I talked about some ideas last night. Here are some suggestions. Lana?"

Lana opened her notebook and copied the ideas onto the blackboard. "Any other ideas, Clark?"

"I was going to suggest a hayride but it's the wrong time of year for it," Clark put in.

"Yeah if it was fall, I'd agree," Samantha assessed. She glanced over the Clana proposals. "The drama club's already got the class play wrapped up. I don't think the car wash idea's going to generate what we need. Everyone's doing that." She sighed. She saw a hand go up on the other side of the room. "Yes, Alicia?"

Alicia Baker stood slowly allowing a hopeful smile. "Maybe we can do one big idea and a couple of small ones?" She pointed to the board. "What if Lana could do that nickel a cup idea? Maybe there's a way you could do a cool movie at the Talon. I can run one of those projectors. And then there's the bowling idea."

"Sounds like a lot of work for little gain," a dark haired guy disagreed.

"Anything is a lot of work to you, Elmer Lotts," Alicia fired back. "It isn't a lot of work for us personally. Lana and Lex Luthor can deal with the coffee. I would just need some help with the theater clean up and accepting tickets. Still I wonder about the bowling deal."

"Clark and I haven't approached Star Lanes yet. We wanted to run it by you all first," Lana noted.

"The new owner, Ron Wymond, isn't the friendliest guy," Samantha pointed out. "Maybe we can get Mr. Luthor to speak to him?"

"He might. We need a definite proposal for an event though," Lana pointed out. "I remember when we formed our partnership for the Talon, I tried to bring the sentimental view to light first. It didn't work. He'll want something practical. Take Alicia's idea about the movie. That's a practical framework especially if you can collect tickets and maybe clean up the theater after the performance. Maybe Lex can help us get a movie for that weekend that everyone would like to see?"

Clark added, "This is a challenge. If we rise to it, we grow and benefit—so I hear." He thought about it. "What about the idea of a tournament between groups? Townspeople? Schools? We don't have to worry how good everyone is. Since it's for fundraising, everyone gets together, forms teams and has fun."

Lana rubbed his arm supportively. "We'd have to see about prizes. Maybe you all might want to brainstorm about that? Clark and I will follow up too. Then we can get back in touch. Drop us an email?"

"Sounds great to me," Samantha concurred. "Alicia, maybe Lana and you can talk about the movie idea? I'll call Mr. Wymond and ask if I can talk to him about the tournament idea. Everyone, if you can maybe think of when you'd like to pitch in? That's all I have to say. Meeting adjourned and thanks for coming!" She grinned at them.

Most of the group hustled from the area. Alicia lingered behind before joining the others at the front. "Sorry, Lana, for suggesting the Talon before asking you first."

"No problem, Alicia. I'm actually looking forward to opening up the old theater. This will give me an excuse to do it. If you could get two people per performance to collect tickets and maybe four more to help sweep out the junk from the theater after each showing? I still have to run it by Lex. Let's see what he says. Thanks for suggesting us though."

"Wow. You're welcome. Any way that Chloe might help with publicity in the _Torch_?" Alicia suggested.

"If she's back before the big event, absolutely," Clark noted. He turned to see Reynolds watching them in the doorway. "We have company."

The girls turned to see the Principal standing there.

"Mr. Reynolds, sorry. We didn't mean to ignore you," Samantha apologized in embarrassment.

"Quite all right, Miss Cooper. It is I who should apologize. I was tardy for your meeting. I wanted to observe the flow of ideas here. I saw a very impressive beginning. Just make sure you do not take on more than you can handle," Reynolds assured her. "I would also be willing to call the bowling alley on your behalf and speak to Mr. Wymond. He will still wish to speak with you but that might get your foot in the door so to speak. Just keep at it. Nice beginning." He offered them a supportive nod of his head before departing.

"Wow. I never thought I'd hear a compliment from him," Clark assumed.

"We're working hard and coming up with great ideas. Let's go and talk to Lex. Perhaps he might have something for us," Lana suggested. "Samantha, Alicia, I'll let you know if anything comes up."

"That'd be awesome," Samantha expressed. "Thank you both for coming."

"Glad this is working out," Clark replied while offering his girlfriend a smile. "Onto our next stop?"

"You bet. I have to drop off the monthly reports to Lex anyhow. This will give us a chance to talk to Lex," Lana concurred. "Thanks again, Samantha." With that Clark and Lana departed heading for her blazer in the parking lot. After they cleared the doors, she pointed out, "That went better than I thought."

"It surprised me too. I thought we'd have to fight for a good idea. We came up with two that can run together," he declared.

"As long as they're done on separate weekends, why not?" she added while driving them away.

 _Why not? Compared to everything else, this seems minor._ Clark folded his arms across his chest and prepared for the next discussion ahead…


	24. Talking Results with Lex

Chapter 24 [Luthor Mansion—About 15 minutes later]

Lex sat behind his desk surveying the mansion's security arrangements. He still hadn't found his father's mole yet although he vowed to keep looking for that leak. LexCorp, at least, was running well. His stocks surged so at least good news abounded in that regard.

Clark's secret not to mention his ancestry occupied his attention as well….

 _Never expected Clark to be an alien! Nor was it expected that his culture is the one who's responsible for the cave paintings! Amazing!_ He sipped on his coffee knowing why his father wanted to get at his friend.

While he had wanted to know the Secret since the day on the bridge, he never anticipated the sheer weight of bearing it….

….and this coming from an up and coming billionaire who, like Lionel, made his fortune through secrets and insider information every day….

"Pardon me, Master Lex. Mr. Kent and Ms. Lang are here to see you. Shall I show them in?" Jenkins announced from the door.

Lex smirked. _Must be murder on Clark not to just charge in here. Lana and I did have our meeting._ "Sure, Jenkins. Thank you. Perhaps you might bring a coffee service for our guests?"

"Of course, Sir. They are waiting outside. I will return momentarily," Jenkins concurred before rushing off to fulfill his master's orders.

Less than a minute later, Clark and Lana entered the library and looked around.

"Hey, guys! How'd the meeting go?" Lex queried with a bit of amused curiosity.

"It went great, Lex. Thanks," she replied earnestly. She surveyed the floor while trying to find a trace of the crater.

"Mr. Kent's quite the craftsman. He did a first rate job on the floor," Lex complimented. "Wouldn't you say, Clark?"

"Dad's a jack of all trades. That comes from running a farm. I hope I'll be what he is one day," Clark declared.

"And I believe you will," Lex agreed. He saw Jenkins bringing the tea service into the library. "That will be all, Jenkins. Thanks."

"As you wish." Jenkins secured the doors behind himself.

"Help yourselves, Guys. Lana, I'll look at the projections later. Right now I want to hear about your initial foray into Reynolds' challenge," Lex noted. "How'd it go?"

She finished fixing herself a cup of coffee and grabbed a pastry from the metal tray before setting the latter on a napkin. "Much better than we thought, Lex. We shot ideas back and forth. Three prominent ones came up."

"That sounds intriguing. Go on," Lex invited.

"We presented an idea for a bowling tournament and a nickel per cup donation on the Talon's coffee for a month period. The others proposed maybe doing a movie at the Talon. They'd come up with ticket takers and would clean the theater after each performance," she elaborated.

"And you all would get the concession sales on coffee and treats," Clark added.

Lex took another draught from his cup. "And you'd need to rent a movie for the weekend? It can be done. I'll make some calls. How are we going to sell the tickets?"

"Maybe they can do some at the school box office. We can sell them at the Talon as well? Other than the movie and the venue, the honor society's willing to do the work. Maybe we can meet them part way?"

"You did say to rise to Reynolds' challenge," Clark interjected.

"I did, didn't I?" Lex chuckled. "Make the donated amount a quarter per cup. I think we can make due for a month for our civic duty. I'll make some calls. Maybe we can get something fairly recent that people will want to see in a theater. Now this bowling tournament. Sure it isn't too much?"

"They think it'd be good. Mr. Reynolds volunteered to speak to Star Lanes about hosting it. Maybe people can form teams and pay an entry fee to get into the tournament. We'd have to think of prizes though," Clark clarified.

"A few Talon gift certificates work wonders in that regard, Clark. Good advertising for us as well," Lex proposed. "Let me know what Reynolds comes up with. I am definitely intrigued. Meantime, Clark, you feeling better?"

"I feel back to normal. Thanks," Clark expressed. "I just hope that whatever happened stays in the past now."

"I won't be prejudging you again. Sorry about that, Clark. It's quite a lot to take in. Promise though I'll be more supportive in the future," Lex apologized while extending his hand.

"That's all I can ask for," Clark accepted as he shook the outstretched hand.

Lana smiled and nodded while sipping on her own coffee. "Everything out in the open." _Everything including my own secret eventually. I can't believe how heavy a secret this is!_

"A healthy collaboration's all we can ask for," Lex concurred. "Give my thanks to your folks as well for their trust, Clark."

"They're glad we can all be on the same page for once," Clark declared half-truthfully. Still in spirit, he was honest about that.

Lex nodded and urged the conversation further. And so for the next few hours, the three friends caught up on all things….

…so it went….


	25. Practices

Chapter 25 [Next Night]

With everything else in the works _vis-à-vis_ Reynolds' challenge, Lana sped over to the farm for some practice with her abilities. Along the way of her three lap run around Lowell County, she'd stopped to see through a couple of buildings in Starkville, listen for some rare Lunenburg finches wailing in the late afternoon breeze and to bench press a rotting rusted tractor on a deserted farm somewhere near the Colorado county line.

She could definitely feel the differences in being Krytonian. While she didn't want to be a burden to Clark, she needed his help to learn more about her gifts.

 _Time then to go to the master!_ She set the tractor down and sped back toward Smallville toward her next encounter….

[Kent Farm—Twenty minutes later]

Clark walked out of the house begrudgingly on that starlit evening. His guilt and fears over Kal's escapades left him wondering about what happened and where to go from there. So far there'd been no reports or anything but he wondered what wasn't being accounted for. _What did I do? Can I ever go back to being normal?_

 _The normal existence is not for you, Kal-El_ ,' Jor-El countered.

 _Great. Now you're at it again. Look, Jor-El or whoever you are, leave me alone! You've already caused enough trouble!_ Clark replied telepathically.

 _No, my Son. It is you who cause this 'trouble' by denying your true self and wallowing in the Earth-laden fantasy. Until you return to your true path and embrace your training, you will never be happy. Observe Lana Lang. She is training as we speak,_ Jor-El pointed out. _Go to your barn and see, Kal-El,_ Jor-El bade before going silent.

"Now what's going on?" Clark rushed over to the barn. "Lana? Lana, are you here?"

"I'm up in the Loft!" she called back.

He took the stairs three at a time worrying that she was pushing herself with her gifts. His mind swam with all sorts of worried thoughts. When he reached the top of the stairs, he saw her standing in the midst of several dozen burning candles. "Practicing with the heat vision?"

"Better on the candles than your clothes, right?" she queried almost impishly. She focused on an unlit one. Her eyes glowed. Their heat caused the wick to smolder and ignite. "Got to practice sometime."

He nodded. "And what about the other stuff? I know Reynolds is calling the bowling alley tomorrow. Did Samantha talk to you?"

"I caught up with her at the Talon after school. The tickets are printed up. I'll check over the theater auditorium tomorrow. It'll be okay. Maybe you might help me give the place a super sweep?" she reported.

"As long as the doors are closed, sure." He felt relieved actually to hear her responses to his questions. "So what else have you been practicing with?"

"Everything. I set myself up with an obstacle course today. Three laps around the county. Some x-ray vision exercises. I lifted an old tractor on this rundown farm in the middle of nowhere." Seeing his eyes going wide, she put her hands up reassuringly. "I made sure nobody saw me, Clark."

"Just the same, you should be careful," he counseled. "A reporter snuck up on me here at the farm last year. He planted a bomb on our truck and blew it sky high to prove what I am."

She stopped her practice and turned to him. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah I am." He embraced her. "I'm not telling you what to do. Okay? I just don't want anything happening to you. Just be careful."

"I will if you will," she promised; the side of her cheek settling up against the soft flannel.

"I'm not going on anymore wild adventures if that's what you mean," he assured her. "Now think we can get some coffee? I'm not sure the manager would let us in."

She rolled her eyes and giggled. "I think she could be convinced as long as you don't go firestarter in there."

""Deal," he agreed while kissing her cheek. "Race you!" He took off in a streak toward town.

 _He never knows when he's beat, does he?_ She smirked. _Here I come, Clark! Get tready!_ She followed in his wake toward the Talon.

All work and no play made Jack and Jill dull after all….a balance was definitely needed…..


	26. Moviefest News

Chapter 26 [Talon—After School Next Day]

Fresh off of another round of classes and coffee service, Lana wiped down the café's front counter purposefully. Business had buzzed between 3 and 6 on that afternoon leaving the staff and supplies little time to recover. Still the register had sang its frequent profit song much to the delight of certain bald investors everywhere.

 _Wow. What an afternoon! To think that we were almost put out of business by the Beanery a year ago!_ Her cloth swiped hard across the counter provided more sparkle on the varnished wood. _Lex will be happy, I'm sure!_

"Hey, Boss. Alicia Baker and Samantha Cooper wanted to talk to you. They're waiting in the corner booth," Miranda noted while motioning toward the aforementioned classmates.

"Hope everything's okay," Lana worried considering the million and one things that could happen with the fund raising plans. She set the cloth in a soapy pail and headed for the table in question. "Hi, Alicia and Samantha! How's it going? Get you anything else?"

"We're fine, Lana. Thanks!" Samantha assured her. "Got a minute?"

"Sure. Hopefully everything's okay for the fundraising?" the co-manager queried.

"Absolutely! Alicia's getting the shifts set up for our production here. Any word on Lex getting a movie?" Samantha indicated.

"Trust me, Lana. Other than the crowd going in and out, you'll never even know we're here," Alicia vowed. "We've already sold fifty tickets for the two shows and that's only on the first day! We'll advertise and get the word out somehow." She saw Reynolds enter the building and glancing around. "Look! There's Mr. Reynolds!"

The principal walked over to them. "Ladies, good evening. Pardon me but I have some good news."

"We're all ears," Lana agreed.

"Star Lanes will be available for you to host your bowling tournament. I just got off of the phone with their manager. He is quite agreeable," he noted.

"That's a relief!" Samantha expressed. "I'll call him for an appointment tomorrow afternoon. I just didn't want to drop in unannounced."

"That would be fine," he agreed. "Meantime I saw those tickets going on sale for the movie at the school box office. Very impressive indeed. Have you decided on a film yet?"

"Lex is looking into it, Mr. Reynolds. It depends upon what's available," Lana pointed out.

He frowned. "I'd check into it myself. Lex Luthor is not known for tastes other than his own."

"Now what kind of thing is that to say, Mr. Reynolds?"

Reynolds turned to see Lex leaning against a table about three feet in back of him. "Eavesdropping now, Lex?"

"When my name's the subject of discussion and the ears are burning, yeah I tend to do that," Lex retorted almost flippantly. He sauntered up to the quartet. "Don't worry. We have our movie. I had to go to the mattresses for it but I know Lana _loves it_."

Lana rolled her eyes. "Please don't let it be _The Godfather_. That movie should be banned from basic cable and won't step foot in this place."

Lex smirked. "It isn't, Lana. In fact, I was thinking of some fantasy and sci-fi to lighten things up and get people away from the _duties of the real world_. I managed to get the _Lord of the Rings_ trilogy at a really great price. If you all don't mind, we can do an all day deal. People can see what they want of the three movies. We have food and bathroom breaks in between each film. It should be awesome. I'd say for fifteen dollars apiece, we can do that."

"We've already sold fifty tickets for seven apiece though, Mr. Luthor," Samantha informed him.

"So they got the better price because they jumped in early. If the theater's full, we still make money," Lex clarified. "Okay. I'll lower it to ten. Let's hope for a good crowd. Interested in coming, Mr. Reynolds?"

"I'll buy a ticket in support of your endeavor, Lex, but I'm not much of a science fiction fan I'm afraid." Reynolds stood. "I look forward to seeing what you accomplish next Saturday. Take care." He walked toward the counter.

"Wow. He's never satisfied, is he?" Alicia queried.

"Never at Excelsior and never here," Lex mused. ""Sorry I didn't let you all know sooner. I just closed the deal this afternoon." He glanced at the two girls. "I presume you're with the honor society? Lex Luthor."

"I'm Alicia Baker. She's Samantha Cooper. P…pleased," Alicia introduced them as they shook hands.

It's a pleasure," Samantha expressed. "Thanks for working with us."

"My pleasure," Lex indicated. "So what do you think?"

"Our classmates should like it," Samantha realized. "Three dollar markup shouldn't be that bad. I know! If they want to see more than one of the movies, they can pay the three dollars before the performance."

"I like how you think," Lex concurred while sipping on his coffee. "Meantime all that remains is to get the theater cleaned up."

"Clark and I are going to work on that," Lana indicated.

"Wow. You sure know how to motivate our resident farm boy, don't you?" the billionaire presumed. "All right, you get that. Maybe we should do some special that day. Meantime, Reynolds was right about the tournament. You all should get working on that. I'll see what I can do for a trophy for the winning team and all that." He stood up. "Great going, all of you. I look forward to the updates and the events themselves." With that he left.

"So that's Lex Luthor? Wow. He seems like such a great guy," Alicia presumed.

"He is. He wants to fit in. Hopefully we can hold up our end because he has. Samantha, let Clark and me know about the appointment time for the bowling. I have some other things related to next Saturday I have to figure out." Lana slid from the booth herself and stood up. "Have a great evening!" With that she rushed off toward the back and the waiting time clock.

"Everyone's like gangbusters. Let's hope we can do our thing too," Alicia hoped.

"It's like Lana said, if we all work together, we can," Samantha surmised while taking a deep breath and suppressing a nervous tremor.

As she did, a slight breeze whistled through the café for a minute lowering temperatures.

 _If we can deal with things that is!_ The honor society's president frowned anxiously and said a prayer to herself.


	27. Lana's News

Chapter 27 [Kent Farm]

Lana ran at super speed for the farm with her ideas. She hoped that Martha might whip up something for the following Saturday. In addition maybe she could get Clark to go with Samantha to the bowling alley for the meeting with Mr. Wymond. _If it works out and gets Mr. Reynolds off of our backs, then fine!_

She passed under the wooden driveway sign and stopped just in front of the house. _Here goes!_

Meantime Clark sipped on a cold glass of milk. After another challenging day at school, he relaxed at the table while savoring the baking smell of his mother's oatmeal raisin cookies in the oven. "I can stay here all day like this."

"I'm sure you could, Clark," Martha replied with a chuckle. "But then we wouldn't get anything done. Thanks though for doing the chores before your break."

"No problem, Mom. Best to get the tasks done before you enjoy, right?" she supposed.

"Just like Dad says. At least I know everything's done. And if Lana hears anything, I'll be ready to work with her," he concurred.

Hearing his girlfriend's name come up, she queried, "So how's everything going otherwise?"

"Abilities wise or project wise?" he replied expectantly seeking clarification as he did so.

"Both. Are you still feeling okay? I don't want you pushing yourself too hard especially after what happened," she clarified.

"I know. Thanks." He managed a grin for her benefit. "Nothing I can't handle. Lana and I have been practicing when we get a few minutes here and there. We laid the ideas out to the honor society. Beyond that, we just have to wait and see."

"Just as long as you aren't pushing yourself too hard," she worried. "We don't want another episode."

"I know. It'll be okay," he assured her. Just then he picked up on his girlfriend rushing toward the property. "Speaking of Lana, she's on her way."

"Really? More of the telepathy?" Martha supposed.

He nodded while getting a mug from the cabinet and pouring a cup of coffee from the simmering carafe. "She's excited about something. Let's hope it's great news." He opened the refrigerator and went for the milk.

At that moment, a sharp tapping came from the door.

Clark took a minute to pour the milk. _Just a minute. I'm fixing your coffee as you like it._ He sweetened it just so before heading for the door. He opened it to find his smiling chestnut haired love grinning ear to ear in front of himself. "And whatever have you been up to?"

"And good evening to you too, _Mr. Kent_ ," Lana answered in a snarky fashion while accepting the warm cup. She drank deeply from it admiring his precise ministration to her personal likes. "So good."

"Only the best for you." He kissed her cheek. "So what's going on?"

She walked in and slid her shoes off. "There's news on both ends of the project front! Actually it involves your Mom too if she can do it. Good afternoon, Mrs. Kent."

"Hi, Lana. Want some cookies? I'm just taking them from the oven now. They'll need a few minutes to cool," Martha invited.

"That'd be great. I really appreciate it," Lana accepted knowing better than to turn down Martha's cooking in any form. "I just finished my shift. Alicia, Samantha, Mr. Reynolds and Lex all were there. Apparently everything's coming together! Samnatha's meeting with Mr. Wymond tomorrow for the tournament preparation. Meantime Alicia's nailed down the details over staffing the movie day. Lex reserved the _Lord of the Rings_ trilogy for the movie so people can pay to see what they want."

"That's sounds great, Lana. How can I help?" Martha wondered.

"I was hoping you might consider baking some of those cookies or maybe muffins for the Talon that day? The sales would go to the honor society's fund. I thought they'd might appreciate a little extra," Lana proposed.

"Of course. As long as everyone's doing something, I can chip in. Why don't you both plan on spending the day there? Clark, you can get your chores done in the morning. I'm sure your Dad wouldn't mind picking up for you that evening. You both need some personal space after everything," Martha offered.

"I don't want to put Dad out," Clark doubted.

"Your grandfather covered for him when he and I were dating too, Clark. It will be okay," his mother assured her.

"You heard her, Clark," Lana added with a smile on her face.

"As long as we get to enjoy the movies. It is Alicia's deal not ours barring an emergency," he countered.

"Oh I know. I can't wait." She rubbed his shoulder affectionately. Her eyes sparkled warmly into his. _And I can't wait!_

The telepathic addition sent a surge through him. His face broke out in a dreamy smile.

 _Everything was coming together at last….._

"Think Samantha wants a hand at the bowling alley tomorrow?" he asked.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind. Hang on." Lana pulled out her cell phone and dialed.

"Hello?" Samantha answered.

"Hi, Samantha. This is Lana. Clark and I were just talking. Would you like us to go with you to Star Lanes tomorrow?"

"That'd be great. I could handle it by myself but the moral support would be awesome. You two have some great ideas. Once again we appreciate Mr. Luthor and you talking with us this afternoon."

"You're our friends, Samantha. Why wouldn't we? Okay we'll meet by the honor society's room about 2:30 and go over there?" Lana offered.

"The appointment's at 3 so we can talk ahead of time. Alicia and I were hashing out some ideas for getting the word out to attract potential bowling teams. Be interested to hear what you have to offer," Samantha agreed enthusiastically. "Thank you!"

"No problem. See you at 2:30 tomorrow. Take care!" Lana concluded before putting her phone away. "We're set. The appointment at Star Lanes is at 3 tomorrow. We're the moral support/additional theory crew you might say."

"Samantha's got some great ideas. I'm sure she'll do fine. Even so, if you think it's a great idea, I'm game," he agreed.

"Maybe you might bring them by afterwards? I'd like to meet them. Maybe ask them what they want for Saturday?" Martha invited.

"We can do that," Lana agreed. "Meantime those cookies smell divine. May I?"

"As long as they're cool enough, feel free. Clark?" Martha agreed.

He got up and walked briskly over to the counter where said treats lay cooling on the wire rack. "Never deny any of your cooking, Mom." He bit into one while letting his eyes twinkle at his ladies.

Even if the cinnamon added some spice to the day, so did the company…..


	28. After the Appointment

Chapter 28 [Next Afternoon]

[Smallville High Room 315]

After putting all of his books away for the day, Clark stood at the designated place and checked his watch. While he was grateful for Jonathan's assistance in doing the chores, he didn't want to get into the habit of asking for such favors. He hoped that the designated errand would reap the benefits that everyone wanted with Mr. Wymond and the tournament in general.

 _Have faith, Clark._

He turned to see Kyla watching him in turn. "Kyla?"

"It's me. Just wanted to tell you that you're doing a great job with Lana and the others. Keep up the good work. Sorry but can't let them see me. Remember give her the bracelet."

"Kyla, that's yours," he protested.

"It's for your One, _Numan_. Remember that. That's Lana and nobody else. I was just the caretaker. Tell her and confirm it," Kyla argued softly before disappearing into the light.

 _Confirm it. Yeah if Jor-El and Dad wouldn't make it so hard._ Clark frowned. Even as Life had seemed to ease in the previous fortnight, he still didn't feel _totally_ secure. Oh he loved Lana and wanted her. That was a certainty. However he didn't understand enough of himself to still entertain doubts about himself. He exhaled sharply before feeling a tapping on his shoulder. "What?"

"Relax, Clark, it's me," Lana assured him. "I felt your mood cloud from across the school. What's going on?" She recognized the clouds of Discord building over his head. "What's going on now?"

"Nothing," he fibbed.

"Clark, you promised. No more secrets." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him firmly.

He really didn't want to say anything. He didn't want to reveal his wallowing in admitted doubts. Still he couldn't refuse her especially when she wouldn't back down until he did so. He shrugged. "I just don't feel like I'm doing enough."

"Enough of what?" she wondered. "For the projects? For us? For yourself? Clark, it's okay. You're doing great. I couldn't ask for someone to work with me as much as you are. Just relax. I'm learning about all of the Kryptonian stuff . We'll try for each other. It's working so far. Just have faith." As she said the words, she smiled. "Sorry I heard Kyla talking to you. She let me listen in."

"Hope you don't mind if she talks to me about this stuff," he noted almost defensively.

"Since she helped me get to this point with you, of course not. You two will always be close. She's right. :I love and believe in you, Clark Kent. I always will. Just have confidence in yourself. I do." She added a kiss for affirmation.

"Now there's a sight for inspiration," Alicia teased as she and Samantha approached.

"Cut it out, Alicia. I think it's sweet," Samantha chastised gently. "You all ready for our big appointment?"

"Let's go. You both will do great with Mr. Wymond. Can't wait to see how it goes," Lana encouraged them. "Maybe we can stop for a coffee on the way?"

"Now you're talking," Alicia agreed while savoring a hot drink before the appointment at hand.

As they left the school, Clark squeezed his Lady Fair's hand gently. _Thanks._

 _You're welcome. Always glad to pick you up, my Star Traveler._ She smirked back at him.

Such was the tone set…..

[After the Appointment—Star Lanes]

For a half hour, Alicia and Samantha laid out details as to their proposed plan. They entertained Mr. Wymond's questions concerning facility usage, team recruitment and prizes. They also asked him about food concessions and drinks.

In return, the owner offered some weekend dates that would work for the facility. He even offered to advertise in some of the bowling league magazines if they'd agree to postpone the event for a month out. In addition he agreed to discuss prospective food and drink provisions accordingly.

After they shook hands, the two girls gratefully shook hands on the proposed deal. Granted they couldn't finalize it until Mr. Reynolds approved but that seemed like a formality.

Everything seemed great overall…..

[Luthor Mansion]

As she drove them into the mansion's driveway, Samantha looked in stunned silence at the structure's opulence. She'd driven by often enough dreaming of living in such a place but she never thought she'd be visiting there. "Wow. We're really here! I can't believe it!"

"It's okay, Samantha. Lex invited us. He'd like to know how we made out," Lana assured her as they got out of the Nissan. "Follow me." She led them up to the door and knocked on it.

Jenkins opened it and smiled. "Good afternoon, Miss Lang. The master is expecting you in the library. I trust your meeting went very well?"

"It did. Thanks. How are you?" Lana queried pleasantly.

"I am well. Thank you. Please follow me. Miss Baker and Miss Cooper, welcome. May I take your coats?"

"You may," Samantha accepted as the quartet took their coats off and handed them to the butler. "This is quite the place."

"Yes it is. I must say it is an impressive place to work and live. Mr. Kent, if you want to lead the ladies to the library, I will hang the coats and get the coffee ready for you all? He is expecting you," Jenkins proposed.

"Uh yeah I can do that," Clark replied. Even if he was used to the opulence, it still took him by surprise occasionally. "Thanks. Follow me." He led them up the stairs and to the library. He stuck his head in. "Lex?"

Lex looked up from his report and grinned in invitation. "Clark, how'd it go? The girls with you?"

"We are indeed," Lana concurred. "Sorry if we were left to our devices. I guess Mr. Jenkins wanted to get the coffee going."

"He is efficient all right," Lex concurred. "Please sit down."

"Thank you, Mr. Luthor," Alicia accepted as they all did so. "We had a great meeting with Mr. Wymond. There were a couple of dates he wanted to bring up with Mr. Reynolds. He's agreeable to a tailgate type of thing out in the parking lot and bringing in concessions."

Lex nodded as Alicia listed off the details. "Why did he want to delay? I wasn't aware of anything else going on there."

"He wanted to advertise the event in some of the bowling league publications," Samantha explained. "It might mean some more folks from Metro and maybe Wichita too."

"Good plan. Let me know if there's anything you need, guys. Okay?" Lex agreed.

"On that note, Everyone, here is some refreshment after your labors," Jenkins offered while wheeling the snack service in. "I'll leave you to it." With a glimpse to his employer, he closed the library doors behind himself.

"Dig in and enjoy." Lex smirked as the four teens did just that. For his partnership endeavors with them, he did enjoy the nurturing and friendly interaction with their activities.

[Kent Farm—an hour later]

Martha finished dusting around the living room with a final flourish. She felt content that everything looked its best for the dinner guests. On the counter, she noted the covered baked chicken in its pan and her biggest bowl filled with fresh mashed potatoes. _That should be enough to feed an army!_

Jonathan stepped through the front door and removed his boots. Despite a long day in the fields and in town, he still managed a warm smile for her. "Hi, Sweetheart. See you've been busy. That's smells wonderful!"

"Clean house is a happy house, right?" she supposed. "Besides the kids have had a big day. Let's hope the meeting at the bowling alley went all right."

"No news is bad news. Let's just hope for the best. Wish more people would have the drive that they do," he supposed.

"Clark wants to help everyone. At one point, that would've been considered normal. Things are changing however." She took a deep breath. "Let's just hope things stay quiet on the other front."

"You and me both," he concurred not wanting Jor-El to horn in on Clark and Lana's affairs any further. "Let's just keep dinner as normal as possible, okay?"

""Absolutely." She smiled and rubbed his shoulder. "We have a few minutes yet if you want to take a shower. The kids are at Lex's getting some fund raising support."

He sniggered but didn't say anything knowing full well that his hatred for the Luthors and their money would only start an argument. He trucked upstairs instead for the warm cleansing shower.

She however caught the vibe very clearly. _Jonathan, it's not like they're tying themselves to Lex's money, all right? Can't you see he wants to help? If we push him away, he'll become worse than Lionel!_ She sighed and went to wipe the table off.

At that moment, Clark guided the girls into the area. "Remember to take your shoes off. Mom likes a clean floor. Hi, Mom!"

"Thanks, Clark. Hi, Girls. Dinner will be a couple of minutes. Clark, before you do so, can you check on something for your Dad and me in the barn?" Martha queried.

Realizing she was talking about his share of the chores, he nodded. "Yeah I'll do that. Be right back." He headed outside and walked deliberately toward the barn. Once inside, he slid the door shut behind himself. Then in a super speed rush, he performed the chores almost supersonically. He stacked hay, swept the concrete floor, raked out the stalls and reset the hay therein. Then he returned to the house. "All done. Mind if I change before dinner, Mom?"

"Of course. Your Dad should be out of the shower in a couple of minutes. I can take care of things for a few minutes," Martha agreed.

"Be right back," Clark told the others before heading upstairs.

Samantha and Alicia looked at each other pointedly and then up the stairs. "Did he just clean out the stables? Kind of quick for five minutes."

"We had one stall that wasn't done. Clark did it quickly. Right, Mrs. Kent?" Lana covered.

"Precisely. Mr. Kent had something he needed to do in town so I did as much as I could earlier. Clark's great like that. Speaking of volunteering, I'm looking forward to hearing how your plans are going. I take it you're Alicia and Samantha? Welcome," Martha greeted.

"Pleased to meet you as well, Mrs. Kent. The kitchen smells great. Can't wait for dinner," Samantha replied.

"Likewise, Mrs. Kent," Alicia agreed with a big toothy smile as they shook hands. "Anything we can do to help?"

"Why don't you two relax? I'll help Mrs. Kent set the table. Kind of goes with the girlfriend duties," Lana suggested with a shrug and a smile.

"Thanks, Lana. You do that. I'll check on everything." Martha heard Jonathan coming downstairs. "Feeling better?"

"Much. Thanks," he replied with an additional smile. "Hi, Lana. I take it that these are Samantha and Alicia? How did today go?"

"Very well, Mr. Kent. I'm Samantha Cooper. This is Alicia Baker. Trust me we really appreciate Clark and Lana's help on these projects," Samantha introduced. "Just wish Principal Reynolds wasn't so heavy handed all the way around."

Given the two parents' encounter with the man, they couldn't disagree. Still they chose to keep a respectful silence for civility's sake.

"Well, even if we were nudged into it, Clark and I have been glad to help. It's opened new opportunities for us all," Lana expressed effectively defusing the tension in the air. She wiped the table down before setting the plates in their order.

 _Well said, Lana!_ Martha set the chicken on a cloth in the table's center. Then she did the same for the mashed potatoes and peas off to the side. "Clark should be down in a minute. Let's sit, shall we?" She batted her hand in the air. "Just wish it weren't so hot. It isn't even May yet and we're already at 85 degrees."

Jonathan frowned getting her inference about air conditioning. Still he wasn't about to start in front of Clark or the girls. "I can get the fans from the barn if you want."

Samantha looked around at everyone. Without seeming like she was doing so, she concentrated on the air around herself.

In response, a gentle breeze blew through the open window stirring things about them and cooling the air down.

"My word! That was a sudden breeze! Guess we should have faith," Martha supposed.

Lana eyed the honor society president. Granted she wasn't about to expose her new friend but she'd felt Samantha's mental effort and suspected the other's mutancy in the process.

"Hey, guys. I…." Clark descended the stairs in a fresh blue t-shirt and jeans. "Hey, Dad, where's the new fan? It's great in here."

"Just a good puff of old fashioned air, Clark. Join us, Son, so we can eat. Can't wait to hear about your day," his father invited.

Clark slid in right next to Lana. After they all said Grace, he started, "We had a great afternoon at the bowling alley. Samantha?"

"Right, Clark. Mr. Wymond, the owner, is allowing us to use the bowling alley for our tournament. I guess he and Mr. Reynolds are working out a fee of some kind. Beyond that though he's going to advertise it for us through some of the bowling league magazines and listservs that he's on. He's targeting a two to three day event. We'll have to see how many teams want to participate. For the weekend, he had suggestions about catering. We could also do some tailgating in the parking lot. He's okay with that."

"And the movie days at the Talon are set," Alicia added. "We're on for this weekend. I just finished the shifts for cleaning and ticket taking with our group. This is going to be great!"

"Lex and I are hoping you have great success," Lana expressed on behalf of her partner and herself.

"Mrs. Kent, your muffins and cookies are the hit of the town at the Talon. I wanted to ask if you could make a couple of batches for our effort? I'd be willing to come over and help if you'd like. It would really mean a lot," Alicia requested.

"I'd be game too for kitchen duty," Samantha volunteered. "We wanted to ask, Mrs. Kent, but we also want to help so we aren't being a burden. We have a few dollars we could pitch in for materials too. We just don't make them like you do."

"That's a great way of putting it, Kids," Jonathan complimented them.

"Absolutely. It'd be a big help if you want to pitch in here during that. You need them for Saturday, you said?" Martha agreed. Getting the nods, she smiled. "We'll all be here on Friday afternoon then? Can you meet me right after school here?"

The two girls nodded.

"Then it's settled," Martha indicated while passing the potatoes.

"Meantime Lana and I will do last check for the theater at the Talon," Clark noted.

"Sounds like a plan, Clark. Just don't take on too much. We want an enjoyable weekend not one where you have a breakdown on us," Jonathan reminded his son.

"Sure thing, Dad,' Clark accepted. Still he glanced over at Lana with a smile and a twinkle in his eye.

Seemed that the Talon magic was spreading…even to the far reaching farms in Smallville….


	29. Talon Magic

Chapter 29 [Friday Evening]

[Talon]

The week passed without much fanfare for the students. A few quizzes kept everyone on their toes. A few short essay assignments would be due the following week prior to the spring break. Still they continued to develop the two fundraisers carefully. Clark and Lana sat with Alicia and Samantha at lunch going over last minute details and potential assistants for the endeavor that weekend.

Maybe it was a quiet week but one laden with anticipation…..

Clark sat in the corner booth admiring the evening coffee crowd milling throughout the ancient landmark café enjoying their refreshments and snatching up the last available passes for the weekend's trilogy days. He knew clean up duty was almost upon him but he wanted his refreshment anyhow. He sipped on his cappuccino and mused almost poetically—at least he would've if he'd been Byron.

Still a romantic he wasn't…not even in the dark poet's league…

 _Maybe one day. Right now I'll settle for helping her dreams come true._ He toasted his own advice before taking a gulp from his cup and wiping his mouth.

"Tis a picture fair/Is it not?/To see Lana's care/And the joy hath it brought."

Clark rolled his eyes with admiration and glanced up to see Byron Moore standing right next to him. "Hey! I was just thinking of you. I'm glad you're here to inspire us."

"With the maids fair request my aid after the sun sets, I cannot refuse," the poet noted as his girlfriend walked up with a fresh coffee pot and a mug in her hand. "Good ev'n, Sandra." He smiled warmly at her.

"Glad Alicia could pick you up. Sorry. I've been too swamped, Byron. Appreciate that you're here," Sandra kissed him quickly before setting down his mug. "You both have about fifteen minutes before Lana gets off. The theater awaits your creative touch, my Muse." She smiled at him before turning to Clark. "Warm your cup, Clark?"

"Sure. Thanks, Sandra!" Clark accepted while allowing her to fill his mug. "I appreciate it."

"No trouble. Gotta get back to the counter. See you later, Byron!" She waved at him before disappearing from view into the crowd.

Byron smiled in satisfaction. "It seems Venus smiles upon us both at last, Clark. You have Lana. I have Sandra. They are the treasures of this world indeed." He could see a bit of a frown across his friend's face. "But what?"

"It's nothing," Clark didn't want to express his doubts.

"Please. I am your friend. If I can help, please let me through _Doubt_ 's door," Byron insisted.

Clark shrugged with uncertainty. "You're the master poet and romantic, Byron. I'm just so _plain_ next to you/" He let out a loud sigh.

"You are most certainly not plain, Clark. You are a most gallant knight who saves the world from the dragons about us. You pine to cement your bond with Lana. You are here to support her dreams not to mention those of the honor society. Your heart beats in time with the greats. Do not worry if you do things your own way. I have my road. You have yours. We meet in the middle," Byron advised. He waved to Alicia. "Join us?"

"Why not?" she supposed while sitting down with her cup of java. "We're officially sold out! Besides, Clark, your Mom was awesome this afternoon! I might actually be able to bake cookies after her instructions today. She's so patient and nice. You're so lucky."

"I am, Alicia. Thanks. Mom is awesome. Take a seat. I've been working on the theater in shifts. It's almost done." Clark saw Lana waving him toward the place in question. "Excuse me. Lana calls." He finished his coffee and walked in her direction.

"He's so uptight," Alicia noted with a headshake.

"If you have the issues he does, you would be too," Byron assessed factually.

As Clark reached Lana, she clearly felt his nerves flaring for some reason. _What's wrong now? Have I done something?_ She added telepathically, _Clark, is everything okay?_

 _Yeah. I'm okay. Sometimes I doubt I do enough for you. Sorry,_ he admitted.

She shook her head. _This isn't a competition, Clark. You're more than enough man for me! You're here helping me without being asked. That means a lot!_ Her lips brushed _Reassurance's_ magic across his cheek. _Let's get this wrapped up! Follow me!_ She led him into the ancient auditorium and shut the door.

He could almost feel the history dripping from the walls and the stage in front of them. He glanced up toward the window behind which the projector sat. "Hope that old projector does the movies justice."

"Oh it will." She smirked almost on par with Lex. "He arranged a surprise."

He glanced up toward the window again. Everything seemed as it had before. "Really? What is it?"

She chuckled and continued telepathically, _It's an HDX projector. Pete saw a movie in Wichita last weekend on something called an IMAX screen. Believe it or not, he called Lex and told him about it. We can't do that obviously. Lex got the idea and bought the projector. It was installed yesterday afternoon._ She sighed with contentment.

"Your dream to restore this place," he remembered.

"Exactly. And you're playing your role, Clark. No more doubts please. You're doing fine," she assured him before handing him a push broom. "Which side do you want?"

"I'll take the right. You take the left," he agreed before rushing off to start sweeping the trash and dirt from his side at super speed.

 _You're not beating me, Mr. Kent!_ She smirked while taking on her own side with relish.

Both teens rushed at super speed up and down each row on their side. With rapid yet brief pushes from their push brooms, they cleared the dust, dirt, papers and a few paper boxes not to mention wax cups from the seating area. With an additional flourish, they rapidly bagged the garbage and flotsam into plastic bags to be hauled outside.

"Looks great," he admired.

"We've only started, Clark," she informed him. She lugged a couple of shop vacs into view. On each hose's end, she had installed a special attachment. "Lex bought these so we can clean the seats' velour. Be quick but careful. Okay?"

"I got it. Just like I do Mom's sofa back at the farm," he concurred while taking one of the instruments from her and setting to his task. Going at about half of his normal super speed, he guided the hose and end attachment over each seat to both clean and "comb" the plush material on each seat.

 _Look at him go! Guess I'd better join in the fun._ She set to work on her own side getting about halfway before he finished his side and started to work on her side from the front toward her. _You aren't getting any brownie points that way, Clark!_

 _I can hope, can't I?_ he teased. He pushed in her direction until he finished the last seat just before she could reach it. "I win." He grinned.

She rolled her eyes. "Only because I watched for a while."

"I get a kiss maybe?" he supposed.

"I suppose." She embraced him and locked lips with his sending her energies coursing through him. For several minutes, she continued the contact. "Relax, Clark. Let's not damage the theater, okay?"

"I won't do anything," he agreed as they broke from the contact. He smiled dreamily at her. "I love you."

"I love you, Clark," she affirmed. "No more doubts. Let's allow the others to earn some points too. Okay?"

"I agree, you two." Lex agreed as he sauntered into the auditorium with his coffee in hand. "I should hire you both out for super maids. Nice job. It'd take a crew two days to do what you've done in twenty minutes." He walked down the main aisle inspecting the seats' plush and wooden areas. He admired how the wooden armrests and the stage sparkled in the dim lighting. He grinned as he looked about the area. "This is going to blow their minds tomorrow."

"We can hope. Maybe one day we can install two or three auditoriums?" Lana hoped.

"Let's see how we do with this one first. Someday I think we may have our dream," Lex noted with a bit of caution in his voice. "For now, we can enjoy our initial beach head, I think." As he looked around, his eyes misted over in spite of himself.

"Everything okay, Lex?" Clark queried while feeling worried.

"Nothing, Clark. I was thinking of my mother and an old friend. They saw something like this in the theater years ago. They're here in spirit with us. So are Lana's parents. Their dreams and emotions are woven into this place's fabric like a spider's web. This is a celebration," Lex explained.

"Precisely!" she agreed. "It's our dreams. Everyone's dreams are imbedded here. Like a phoenix, I guess, it's reborn."

"Byron's a bad influence on you, Lana. Still I can think of worse things," Lex teased as he opened the doors. "Let's get this trash out and then lock the doors. Tomorrow will be here soon enough."

"You can say that again," Pete concurred as he walked up with Samantha. "I gather you two got everything cleaned up."

"You can help us with trash detail," Clark suggested.

Pete glanced at Samantha who motioned to the bags and shrugged.

"I get it," Pete relented and grinned at his companion. He hefted a bag and followed Clark out the back door toward the dumpster beyond.

Lana glanced in surprise at Samantha. "Is there something we should know?"

Samantha smiled. "You know that movie Pete went to last weekend? We actually went together. It was a really fun time." She blushed slightly. "We found that spark."

"Congrats! This is great," Lana cheered.

"As I said, everyone's dreams are here," Lex reminded them while taking a sip of his coffee. "Keep your fingers crossed for tomorrow." With that he headed for the counter and a refill.

 _Everyone's dreams….That's great!_ Lana beamed with pride over how her dream had benefitted her friends as well as herself….

…and the main curtain hadn't even gone up yet…..


	30. Dates and Details

Chapter 30 [Next Morning]

[Kent Farm]

Clark rose before the sun on that pristine morning. He'd slept well for the first time in weeks. He felt more secure. For some reason, he wanted to go out and be a force—not to conquer but to love….

….of course he knew that reason well….his girlfriend and barista supreme….

 _I just want this to go all right!_ He rose from the bed and put on a beat up flannel shirt and jeans. Then he made his way downstairs and to the barn. Granted he needed to be over at the Talon for 8:30 to help Lana and Alicia set up everything for the movie fest's first day. He sped through the chores making sure to do everything correctly. He stacked the hay, fed the animals, changed their hay and milked the cows. After bringing the milk into the kitchen and setting an insulated bag over it to keep it cold, he rushed back outside just as the sun provided enough light to see by. At super speed, he inspected the fencing along the back forty to make sure every post looked all right.

When he was satisfied, he returned to the house and found his parents just coming down the stairs. "Morning. Sleep okay?"

"We slept fine, Son. What have you been up to? You got up awfully early," Jonathan declared.

"I was at a good point for getting up and wanted to get things done. Chores are done in the barn and I checked the fence. Everything's good. Milk's under the insulated shopping bags, Mom," Clark reported. "It's only been there for about ten minutes."

Martha checked out the pails and nodded. "I'll strain these in a bit. Thanks, Clark, for doing everything. Are you okay?"

"Just nervous but in a good way. I want Lana to have her dream day," Clark revealed. He twiddled his fingers anxiously.

"That's perfectly natural, Clark," she assured him. "You love Lana and want her to succeed. Have faith. It'll work out. You've done all that you can. Just stand beside her."

"And you're doing a great job at that," Jonathan complimented. "It's a great thing you're doing today. Enjoy it. We expect you'll be out late. Just give us a call if anything comes up."

"You bet. Thanks," Clark expressed while embracing his parents. "I appreciate the support."

"That's what family is about," Martha noted with a warm smile. "Just enjoy it. Meantime I'm going to make breakfast. Why don't you get ready? That way you won't be late."

Taking the hint, Clark grinned and headed up the stairs.

At least things were starting on a good note…..

[Talon—8:30 AM]

Lana batted a menu in front of her face while sitting in the middle of the café. She could see that customers trending toward the to-go cups and not lingering as long as normal. She'd apologized for several customers' issues and complaints already.

 _Of all the mornings for our air conditioning to go offline!_ She rolled her eyes. "We won't be able to use the theater now. Wonder if we can come up with fans at this point?" She checked her watch. "Not in two hours."

"Hey, Lana! What's up? Where is everyone?" Clark wondered.

"Our climate control's offline here and the theater, Clark," she revealed. "Terrific. We can't ask them to sit in a stifling place." She added telepathically, _I wish we could do an icy thing or something!_

 _You would be noticed, Lana Lang,_ Jor-El interjected. _Perhaps though the Collins human would be of service?_

 _How can she help?_ Clark wondered.

Lana almost slapped herself in the head. _I can't believe I forgot about that! Clark, you didn't notice the other night at your house? Remember when the room cooled off? That was Samantha._

 _She's one of the meteor freaks?_ Clark queried while connecting the dots.

 _She is an ally, Kal-El. True she is not one of us but she can be trusted. I felt it in her and the Baker girl. Not enough to know all of the secrets but she can help in your endeavor, my Children. She is involved so you can ask as long as you do so judiciously. You both need to be more observant of your surroundings. When you choose to start your training, we shall discuss this further._ With that Jor-El went silent.

"We watch ourselves," Clark argued.

"But not enough. He may be over the top but he's right on that one," she realized. "We can talk about this later." Seeing the honor society folks walk in, she headed over. "Hey, Samantha. How's everyone?"

"We're fine. It's hot in here. What happened?" Samantha queried.

"The AC's not working and it has to be a hot day. It figures," Lana groused. She leaned close to the other girl and whispered, "Maybe you can help?"

Samantha backed up in surprise not understanding how Lana would know about her. "What can I do?"

"Can we talk in the back?" Lana requested. Getting a nod from the sandy haired classmate, she led them into the theater and shut the door. Then she took a deep breath. "First of all, Samantha, it's okay. I've kept your secret. I kind of found out the other night."

"When I cooled down Clark's house. I knew I should've been more careful. I hoped I could help and nobody would notice," Samantha realized. "How…umm…did you find out?"

"I have a telepath talent. I felt your concentration just before the breeze started. I put two and two together from that," Lana admitted. "It's great that you can do that stuff. Maybe we can do it here?"

"I can try. Never tried it for twelve hours at a time. So who else knows?" Samantha queried.

"As far as I know, Clark and he's not talking about it," Lana noted. "We have your back."

"Thanks for that." Samantha focused and took a deep breath.

Within seconds, the air started to move in the enclosed space. With nobody in there, she made the wind go faster and faster, cooling the air as well as the chairs and surroundings. Imagining an arctic breeze, she concentrated harder.

Instead of feeling the heat, Lana almost shivered in spite of her Kryptonian physiology. Her hair billowed about in the sharp wind. She could see Samantha smiling at her. "This is great!"

"I guess but thanks." Samantha stopped her concentration and allowed the air to return to normal. "We might want to keep the doors closed as much as possible to keep the air in here. Otherwise we're great. Come on. Let's get everything set up." She opened the doors and headed out.

"Good idea," Lana agreed as they shut them again.

"Everything okay?" Clark queried.

"Everything is now," Lana concurred. "We're back on again. Let's get the tickets and…."

Samantha focused again from the corner. After accepting a coffee from the counter, she cooled down the café much as she had the theater beyond minutes before making it more comfortable for the customers.

And so it went…..

[That night—following _Return of the King_ ]

Despite the threats to the event, everyone had a great time watching the trilogy. The numbers of viewers increased as people returned to the café after hearing about the air conditioning apparently being fixed. Pastries, muffins, cookies and other concessions flowed between the counter and theater. The sci-fi fans stroked their fantasies by journeying with the Fellowship.

For Clark, Lana, Samantha and Pete, the lengthy double date was enjoyable. They lounged back in the comfortable plush while shutting out the outside world. They sipped on their coffees and each couple held hands with their respective partner.

All in all, a great night….

It was well past normal curfew when Lana pulled up beside the Kents' farm house and set her parking brake. She smiled almost dreamily at the stars in their dark backdrop overhead. "Some day, huh?"

"It sure was. At least the honor society's getting the profits from a full place. The Talon gets exposure in another way." Clark glanced at her and grinned. "And you get another part of your dream."

"Two parts, Clark. I also shared in it with you." She leaned over and kissed him. "Thank you for sharing it with me."

"My pleasure," he assured her. "I may not be able to make the whole day tomorrow. Can I do one or two maybe? Got to make sure my folks are okay."

"Sure, Clark. Just meet me over there when you can, _my Superman_. Good night," she agreed with a big smile and a sparkle to her eyes. "Take care."

He got out of the blazer and headed for the house. He stopped and waved enthusiastically adding telepathically, _I love you._

 _I love you, Clark,_ she responded in like fashion before driving off.

He walked into the house to find his parents talking at the table. "Mom? Dad? Sorry if I kept you up."

"You're fine, Son. How'd the first day go?" Jonathan queried.

"It was a real hit. We packed the theater. Tomorrow should go the same. Between today and tomorrow, Mom, your cookies are popular. Lana and I had fun. So did Samantha and Pete," Clark reported.

"I have the other cookies in the cabinet, Clark. Glad to hear you all had fun. Hope tomorrow goes as well for you all," Martha agreed.

"I'll get the chores done first thing. Then, if you guys are all set, I'll head back there for more moral support for everyone," Clark proposed.

"That sounds like a plan, Son. It's great that you can help without using your gifts. Just be careful, all right?" Jonathan reminded him.

"I will, Dad. Thanks! Good night," Clark concluded before going upstairs.

Martha sipped on her coffee thoughtfully while looking at her husband.

"What? He's pitching in without being noticed. He can go on a date and participate like a normal teenager, right?" Jonathan mused.

"I'm glad we can agree on that. Clark more than did his share all the way around today. He takes care of things tomorrow the same way, we'll all be okay. Let's allow him to be a boy before he has to be a man," she clarified.

Jonathan nodded while glancing up the now darkened stairs. _Hope you can have more days like this, Son! You deserve them!_


	31. Meeting with Lex and More Ideas

Chapter 31 [Three Days Later]

[Smallville High—Clark's Locker]

After yet another day of classroom challenges, Clark replaced the last two periods' worth of books in his locker. It had definitely been a couple of days of reflection for the super teen. He'd savored back to back day-long dates with his lady fair. The movie fests continued their success through their Sunday conclusion.

His heart soared as if on a mountaintop high. A warm rush surged up his spine and spread throughout his body. A brief hot flash burned at his eyes but he managed to control it….

… _.He was definitely in love…._

… _and he didn't care who knew or didn't….._

 _I can definitely learn to deal with this!_

 _Well that's good!_ a familiarly welcome voice declared.

He grinned to find Lana standing behind him and watching intently. "Sneaking up on people, are we?"

She smirked and rolled her eyes. "Just part of that ninja training, Clark. It's okay. I'm glad I make you happy."

"Ninja training, huh?" He caught her in an embrace. "That's going to cost you a kiss."

"Lay it on, Clark. I can take it," she teased just before he stopped her lips with his own. For a long minute, she allowed the interchange of energies to relax and revitalize herself before breaking off the contact. "By the way, I got a text from Lex. He wanted to meet us at the mansion."

"Wonder what's up?" he queried expectantly.

"Hope it's good news. Come on," she replied before heading out.

[Luthor Castle—Twenty minutes later]

Lex studied the latest projections for the Talon's weekend sales. He nodded in satisfaction at the sold out numbers. _Maybe Lana might be on to something!_ He sipped from his coffee and scratched his head at the miraculous "climate control" in the theater and at various spots in the café throughout the weekend.

The repairman called that morning swore up and down that the system had been offline since the previous Friday night.

 _Amazing. I'll have to thank Clark and Lana for being on the spot._ He placed his files down and glanced at the door.

"Lex, what's up?" Clark queried.

"Hi, Clark. You and Lana can come in? Figure out how to get around Jenkins, have you?" the billionaire teased with the Smirk in plain view.

"We could if we wanted to, Lex," she informed him. "But there's no point. He's doing the coffee and asked us to see ourselves up here. Besides he's really friendly once you get past his whole guard routine." She glanced around. "Is everything okay with Dr. Bryce? She hasn't been around."

"Helen's at a conference. She'll be back later this week. Thanks for wondering," Lex explained. "Some weekend, huh?"

"It was, Lex. I know I had a great time," Clark replied with a grin and letting his eyes sparkle at her.

"We both had fun, Lex. Everyone got something out of it. The Talon got attention for movies AND the café. The honor society made some money. Mr. Reynolds, I'm sure, is satisfied for the moment. I got two dates with the hot farm boy here. What else could anyone want?" she clarified.

Clark rolled his eyes at the 'hot farm boy' comment but kept his response to himself.

Lex chuckled. "Relax, Clark. It's great that she thinks you're the real thing. Chill out and enjoy it."

At that moment, Jenkins knocked and interjected, "Coffee is served. Please let me know if you require anything else?"

"We will. Thanks," Lex accepted while accepting the coffee service and tray from his butler before the latter closed the doors again. "He definitely surprises. You both should try this Javanese blend. It's pretty special if I don't say myself." He poured three cups while allowing his guests to sample some for themselves.

"It's definitely got more flavor than the usual stuff," Clark evaluated after drinking some of it from his cup.

"I'll say. Lex, I vote for a coffee of the day or week idea," she proposed. "Bring folks back every day."

"Then Miranda and you work out a rotation. We'll give it a go—at least for a while. Speaking of giving something a go, the trilogy was a hit this weekend. Maybe we might try a different movie every weekend and see where it goes?" Lex concurred.

"Maybe you can pass out a survey and see what kind of movies people want to see? Mix and match your subject areas?" Clark noted before feeling out of his depth.

Seeing his friend's sudden embarrassment, Lex complimented, "Now see? That's a great idea, Clark! We can run a survey like that in the _Torch_ , _Ledger_ and on the Talon's web site. Nice. I can even have the air conditioning back online next weekend. By the way, I need to ask, Guys, how _did_ the Talon keep as cool as it did? Given the heat and the lack of a working system, the place should've been a sauna."

Lana shrugged. "Lucky, I guess, Lex. Clark and I blew some cool air into the theater each day before folks got in there. The rest was a lucky fluke, I guess."

"Lucky fluke, my ass," Lex dismissed although he didn't want to start an argument with them. "Okay. I won't ask who helped us this weekend because I'm gathering it was one of our resident _enhanced_ people. Just thank them for the help." He set the file on the desk before going back to his coffee. "If this goes on, I might be convinced to add a couple of more auditoriums."

She grinned and her eyes sparkled at that thought. "I hope so! Next theater complex is on the other side of Granville!"

"Which gives us our target area." Lex showed them a block map of the Talon and its neighbors. "There are a couple of buildings around us which are ready to be sold. I'm ready to buy if you're ready to run it, Lana."

"Count me in. Let's hope that the showings are as successful as this weekend," she agreed.

 _Let's all hope._ Clark sipped on more of his coffee bemusedly.

"Speaking of success, how's the bowling tournament shaping up? Any word from Star Lanes?" Lex queried.

"Nothing from the others yet. I hope we can get some teams to sign up," Lana hoped.

"Have faith, Lana. There are some teams looking for something like this. It'll work. Let me know if I can help, all right?" Lex insisted.

"We will. Thanks, Lex," Lana declared.

"My pleasure," the billionaire concurred. "Now let's enjoy. Coffee's getting cold."

The super teens did just that savoring their caffeinated nectar and being in each other's company. While they both worked hard, sometimes it was good to slow down and smell the roses too….

…and it made the endeavors worth pursuing…well worth it indeed…..


	32. Working the Lines

Chapter 32 [Following Saturday Afternoon—Star Lanes]

After a grey and drizzly start, the sun finally broke through the grey overcast chasing most of the clouds away. By midday, _Sol_ ruled the roost framed by a few puffy clouds in its sea of robin's egg blue. Spectators filled the bowling alley to watch the sixteen competing teams. In addition to the promised concessions inside the structure, a line of grills browned meats of different kinds.

…that and the donations rolled in….

Life for all concerned was good….

Clark watched several hamburger patties sizzling to a perfect charbroil. The lunch demand had churned up about 11:30 with a small surge of activity. Occasionally he'd get to talk with customers while serving up a burger here or a hot dog there. Every half hour or so, he'd check on the condiments to make sure there were enough fixings for all.

Beside the burger and franks' station, Pete grilled both marinated and plain chicken breasts, dishing them off to other folks and directing them toward the same condiments' station.

"Not bad, Clark! Not bad!" Pete cheered after serving up another chicken sandwich. After helping Samantha with the marinating at the latter's house, he wasn't too sure that the special ingredient would go over that well or that his new girlfriend would be in a good mood accordingly. "You seem to be doing great too!"

"Mr. Wymond mustn't be too happy. Most folks seem to be eating out here rather than in there," Clark worried.

"Business is business! Just remember every sandwich we sell goes toward the honor society's fund!" He glanced over toward their respective companions who were doling out lemonade, cherry limeade and iced tea at their booth. "See that?"

"See what?" Clark queried; his eyes following Pete's. "There busy."

"Yeah. Lots of success means good moods all the way around. I can deal with that stuff!" Pete cheered.

Clark sighed and allowed his friend a smile. Admittedly he still didn't believe that Pete was actually settling down for a change rather than playing the field. Still he felt glad that the ex-jock had found someone. _I hope it lasts, Pete. She's good for you._

 _They're good for each other, Clark,_ Lana concurred over their link. _How's everything going over there?_

 _Great!_ Clark made sure he kept a straight face while cleaning off the grill with a wire brush. He greeted a customer and started the next burger. _We're busy. See you are too!_

 _We might be busier but at least the money's coming in. I'm glad Mr. Sadler at Dillons could donate the meat,_ he agreed.

 _Your Mom's potato salad is always a hit, Clark!_ Lana poured another drink before returning to their conversation. _Is Pete all right? We could get someone to relieve him._

 _The businessman here wants to show everyone how it's done. I think he's trying to prove himself to Samantha,_ Clark assumed. Again he fought to keep a knowing smirk off of his face. On the inside however, that facial expression threatened to rival one of Lex's. _Maybe we can catch up later?_

 _Sounds great. Keep on going. Love you,_ Lana concluded.

 _I love you too,_ Clark noted; his heart skipping a beat as he communicated the words before shutting off the link. He definitely understood what Pete was getting at. He felt reinforced by his Special One in so many ways.

Even an all-day grill fest was beneficial if it helped her….

 _That is something special,_ the Kryptonian noted to himself. He visited with a customer and made sure the burgers were medium and well done (according to the latter's familial specifications). He served up the three sandwiches, collected the required funds for the donation box, made change and sent the man on his way. Getting a break in the action, he reached behind himself for his water bottle. He gulped down a couple of swigs of cold refreshment from the insulated container before setting it back there and getting back to the scraping of his grill. He saw Mr. Reynolds approaching his area from the parking lot. _Oh great._

"Looks like we have an _extra special customer_ ," Pete presumed with some nerves in his stomach. Fortunately he wasn't central to the Principal's radar as much as someone he knew of the Plaid persuasion.

"Just wait on him like any other customer, Pete. Today we give him the same respect as everyone else." Clark gulped but made himself stand tall as the older man approached his station. "Hi, Mr. Reynolds! Here to enjoy the tournament?"

"Indeed I am, Mr. Kent. I'm also here to support your endeavor here," Reynolds replied earnestly. "Perhaps you might make me two cheeseburgers?"

"Sure. How would you like them?" Clark replied while getting himself into his routine. He took a deep breath and laid the patties on the grill seasoning each one as his parents had shown him.

"Medium well, Mr. Kent. Thank you for asking." The Principal nodded in satisfaction at the scene in front of himself. "You all are doing great things today." He turned to Pete. "How are you faring, Mr. Ross? I smell some chicken coming from that grill."

"Yes, Sir. We have plain and marinated—Samantha's family recipe, I guess. Just trying to contribute toward a great cause," Pete replied. "How's your day?"

"Excellent. Thank you. We have a close competition between the teams inside. You all are making excellent food outside. The community and school are in sync. Life is good," Reynolds asserted.

Clark flipped the burgers in question before asking, "What kind of cheese would you like, Mr. Reynolds? We have American, Swiss and some provolone."

"Really?" Reynolds nodded in admiration and surprise. "Perhaps a slice of Swiss on one and provolone on the other. I do like both."

"Coming up." Clark followed the request and laid the slices on each sizzling burger.

"By the way, Mr. Kent, I trust you are doing so but you are cleaning that grill?" Reynolds queried expectantly.

"Absolutely." Clark held up the wire brush to his right. "Can't have cross contamination, can we? Mom and Dad reminded me of that last night." He served the two cheeseburgers and set the plates on the table to his left. "That'll be $6.00 for them please."

"Very good, Mr. Kent. Thank you." He produced a twenty dollar bill and handed it to Clark. "Put the change toward the fund. Now where can I get some toppings?"

"Condiment station's three tables down. Thanks, Mr. Reynolds," Clark directed although he had to deal with the surprise from receiving the 'tip' from his nemesis.

"Your endeavor deserves support as I said earlier, Mr. Kent and Mr. Ross. I look forward to tasting your culinary endeavor. Keep up the good work, Gentlemen," Reynolds concluded before heading to the other table for some pickles, onions and ketchup.

When the older man had melted away into the crowd, Pete smiled. "Nice! Score one for you, Clark."

"I can't believe that happened! How…?" Clark wondered in amazement.

"You kept your composure and exceeded his expectations, Dude. Knew you could do it!" Pete slapped his friend on the shoulder supportively.

"Yeah." Clark agreed hesitantly.

 _What's happening, Clark? Are you okay?_ Lana wondered.

He smiled and felt the warm surge in his chest and along his spine. _I thought we were going to have a crisis. Mr. Reynolds was checking on us. He ordered two burgers and left us a twenty._

 _Really? Wow! We'll have to talk about this later. Take care!_ Lana concluded before signing off.

Clark took a relaxed breath before going back to the scraping. He wanted to be sure the metal was in clean shape before the next order.

"Now there's dedication. Hey, guys. How are the grills faring?" Lex supposed as he came up next.

Pete suppressed a frown. He knew Lex was genuinely trying to help out. He'd had to endure Samantha's enthusiasm over "Uncle Fester". "We're doing great, Lex. Thanks." He wiped his brow off and took a breath.

"Glad to help anyway I can, Pete," the billionaire agreed. "I was watching the action inside. Mr. Wymond has organized a great tournament." He eyed the containers beside the two teens. "You all seem to be working through the supplies. Nice job."

"Everyone's really satisfied. Even Mr. Reynolds smiled at our efforts. Imagine that," Clark reported.

Lex arched an eyebrow in surprise. "Will wonders never cease? I rest my case, Clark. You are working wonders today. Kind of makes you wonder why you didn't take the ball sooner." He motioned toward Lana's booth. "I'll take a burger and a chicken sandwich. Give one to each. Then, Pete, I can spring you for a break if you want?"

"You grill?" Pete asked in surprise.

Lex shrugged. "I've been around the charcoal myself once in a while. Had to try and impress a woman back in the day. Go on. See what the girls are up to. Clark and I have this."

"Okay. I'll be back in a half hour. Buzz me, Clark, if you both need reinforcements," Pete reminded his friend before handing the apron to Lex. He gave the latter a 'don't mess with my man' look before heading for the drinks' booth.

"Ouch. Man, he really doesn't like me, does he?" Lex realized while tying the apron on and surveying the simmering chicken in front of him. "Samantha's got the teriyaki thing going. I can smell the aroma." He flipped the fillets and let them sizzle away.

"Pete worked with her on that. It's great he's with Samantha. I hope they keep it going. Meantime he's jealous of our friendship. He still hates your Dad about what happened with the family farm, you know?" Clark revealed morosely.

"That was Dad not me, Clark. As for the friendship stuff, I think we all could use some balance. Maybe Samantha can help him with that much as Lana has you, you know?" Lex proposed before breaking off to serve a patron approaching him.

Clark nodded while glancing at Lana's booth again. _I can hope, Lex! I can hope!_

[Drinks' Booth—Five minutes earlier]

As she signed off with Clark, Lana collected herself and poured a few drinks for the customers coming through. _At least he could deal with Principal Reynolds. The man actually complimented Clark? Unreal!_

"Everything okay?" Samantha queried. "You seem a little anxious. I noticed you were looking toward the guys' area."

"Principal Reynolds has issues with Clark for some reason. At least he played nice today," Lana revealed.

"He does? Clark's a great guy, Lana. There are other guys in our class who could use straightening out first if you get my drift? Still I'm glad Mr. Reynolds likes what we're doing here."

"I'm glad too. Maybe Clark can take on some more writing for the _Torch_ after Chloe gets back from Edge City?" Lana supposed while crossing her arms over her chest.

"We can hope," Pete agreed as he reached the booth. "How's business?"

"We're doing great, Pete. Thanks," Samantha agreed as they kissed quickly. "See Clark and you are moving those patties. Great to see the family recipe's working out."

"Not to mention Mrs. Kent's potato salad. Can't believe Lex just gave me a break! Mind if we take a few? Maybe we can grab a burger from the stand?" Pete offered.

"I can handle it if you'd like, Samantha. Then maybe we can change places?" Lana agreed.

"Okay. Let's see what they've got cooking, Pete," Samantha offered while waving a ten dollar bill. "Lunch is on me. Come on." She took his hand and led him toward the booth.

Lana shook her head in admiration. _Even Pete's getting hooked up. Will wonders never cease?_ Then she tried not to stare as Kyla approached her. "Kyla? What are you doing here?"

"We figured you could use some help with Samantha taking a lunch break. Clark and Lex are teaming up in much the same way," Kyla explained while getting behind the table. "So what do we have here?"

Lana motioned to the coolers. "We have lemonade, homemade cherry limeade and iced tea. We're charging about a dollar a cup."

"That sounds like a plan. I'm just glad everything worked out as well as it did. Thanks, Lana, for your help in getting _Numan_ back here," Kyla expressed as she set a few cups out.

"I had to make sure he was okay," Lana replied while making sure nobody was close enough to get the gist. Then she turned back to Kyla. "And thank you and Ryan as well."

"Ryan wanted to help out too. He sends his best," Kyla noted regretfully. "I'm pushing my luck by being here. Just tell Clark to keep Lex occupied."

Lana nodded and did so over the link. Then she took a deep breath. "I never thought this Secret would take so much to deal with."

"It does. Clark has been filling you in, I'm sure," Kyla supposed. Then she served some drinks and collected the related proceeds before placing them in the jar at their feet. "That's why it's great you're both doing this. He needs to get confidence in doing things off of the farm."

"Tell me about it. I'll get him there, Kyla. Thank you and Jor-El for trusting me with him," Lana expressed. "Maybe we can talk a bit more until Samantha comes back?"

"Count on it. Meantime you're welcome. Lana, you are Clark's One. I love him but I'd rather keep him happy," Kyla concurred as they went back to their activity.

Lana mused, _I just hope I can keep pulling my weight and making him happy!_

So things went….


	33. Clark and Lana Get a Break

Chapter 33 [Half an Hour Later]

Even though Pete still lingered somewhere with his girlfriend, Clark and Lex dealt with a surge of customers generated by a break between matches. Chicken and burgers pressed across the hot metal yet still showed care in the final result.

Clark had to admire his rich friend for keeping the pace. He recalled how Lex had done chores around the farm when his father had briefly disinherited him. This exercise was yet another example of how the billionaire could deal with 'menial' tasks…

…and all because Lex just wanted to be one of the group….

…something Clark could definitely related to….

 _Even if you want to co-exist, it isn't easy to hold back what you are to fit in._ He grinned. "Sure you don't need a break, Lex? Line's pretty long."

Lex shrugged. "I can deal with it if you can, Clark." He considered the spatula in his hand. "Feels good to serve instead of being served for a change. Maybe it might help my image around town."

"Yeah it may. My Dad says people adjust at their own paces. We just need to give them that space," Clark admitted.

Lex smiled. Despite Jonathan's hostility toward him, he never failed to admire the farmer's sense about people. "Listen to him, Clark. That's a very true statement. Despite being part of larger cultures, we do have to make our own ways. You know that as well as I do. By the way, any word from _the other Dad_ if you get my drift?"

"Nothing for a couple of weeks. I'm hoping he gives Lana and me that space. I know he'll be back." Clark sighed despondently. "I just want my own life, you know?"

"We all have to live for ourselves, Clark. Yes we have our duties not to mention our families' hopes and dreams. However we have to balance those with our own needs too. You also have to think of Lana too. Quite a heavy track there. At least though you aren't alone," Lex elaborated. "That's another reason I'm doing this. Just wanted to stand beside you on equal ground." He held up the implement. "Spatula to spatula." The Smirk spread across his face.

Clark grinned and chuckled. "We can count on you, Lex. Thanks."

"Hey my pleasure. Besides we all need support. You've been there for me too," Lex noted. He saw Pete returning. "Seems my term as Chicken Master's up. Hey, Pete. Have a great break?"

"Yeah. Samantha's cool. Thanks, Lex, for doing that. How'd it go?" Pete wondered.

"We're fine. Clark and I have been moving the line along not to mention getting caught up on things. Hey, Clark, it's your turn. Take your break," Lex assured Pete before urging Clark on.

Pete frowned. He realized that he was about to spend a half hour with his 'favorite' Smallville resident. "Umm, Clark?"

"Relax, Pete. You two should break the ice. Perfect opportunity, right?" He grinned at Pete while taking his apron off and heading off. "It'll be great!"

Pete glanced at the billionaire as he tied the apron on. "So how's the chicken?"

"Going great, Pete. It's okay. Really. Contrary to popular rumor, I don't readily subscribe to my father's beliefs about interpersonal relations." Lex smiled. "Let's knock 'em dead. Okay?"

Pete nodded and glanced over to where Clark was just reaching the drink booth. He fought down the bile rising in his stomach. _You owe me, Clark. How do I get myself into these things?_

[Drink Booth]

Lana exhaled sharply feeling glad to take a break. Despite her enhanced physiology, the constant line of people while Samantha was away on break with Pete wore at her. _Where are Alicia and the others?_ She glanced toward the building and could feel the society members' excitement in the alley.

"Hey, Lana! What's going on?" Clark queried.

She shrugged. "Alicia and the others didn't rotate to cover Samantha here. It's okay. I deal with this in the Talon all of the time." She noticed Samantha standing there. "Hey! Have a great break?"

"I did. Thank you." Samantha frowned. "Pete and I ran into the others inside. We reminded them to cover you. Did they?"

Lana shook her head while trying to keep her frustration in check. "It's been busy. As I was telling Clark, I handle stuff like this at the Talon all of the time. It would've been nice to have some back up here."

"I should've sent Lex over. Sorry," he apologized while feeling pretty sheepish for leaving her alone.

"Thanks, Clark, but you needed him with the two grills going over there. And sorry to unload on you, Samantha. I appreciate how much you're hanging in there with me here," Lana clarified.

"Thank you actually for helping like this. I really appreciate it, Clark and Lana. Seriously I do," Samantha expressed sincerely. "I'll have a word with Alicia and the others tonight. Why don't you go and have your break? I can handle this."

"You sure?" Lana queried.

"Of course. I think I can cover you for a half hour." Samantha pulled out her cell and texted her group's members. "Need help out here at drink booth. Thanks!" She added to Lana, "It's okay. Go on. That'll get someone PDQ."

"She's right. We're due a lunch break. Want a sandwich?" he offered.

"If I can get us a couple of lemonades, you're on, _Mr. Kent_!" Lana agreed while pouring out a pair of drinks and sticking the due payment in the jar. "I would think you'd be sick of seeing burgers and chicken after that."

"The chicken teriyaki smells great. Let's get a couple before they're gone," he invited while leading her back toward the grilling area where Pete and Lex worked away. "Hey, guys. I'd love a couple of the teriyaki sandwiches for us please."

"Coming up," Lex agreed pleasantly while taking a pair of the seasoned patties from the cooler and laying them on the grill. "Glad that this is working out as well as it is. Town can always use a get together like this."

"We can agree on that," Pete conceded while scrapping off the grill.

"And we all pitch in together to make it a success. Let's hope every club gets some ideas like this," Lana proposed.

"I don't know if they can get the support like this. Still it is great to have something to aspire to," Lex noted while placing the finished sandwiches in buns and setting them on the plates waiting at his side. "Enjoy, you two. I've got these." He set a twenty in the box at his feet. "Pete, you want one?"

"I'm cool but thanks." Pete could see Clark and Lana staring at him. "Really I mean that. Thanks, Dude. Just ate. Raincheck, maybe?"

"Count on it," the billionaire concurred. "Meantime you both need to get lost for a little while. Go on." He motioned with the spatula.

"Let's take the hint, Clark. He might actually try to use that," she jabbed.

The super teens carried the meals and drinks over toward an open section of grass situated under a couple of oak trees. "This good?"

"Nice and peaceful," she complimented. "Let's take a seat." She patted the ground next to herself after easing down onto the grass. "It's good to finally get a break."

"Tell me about it," he agreed as he joined her. "I never thought we'd get _this many_ people."

"Pitfalls of success. You seem to be holding up great…Mr. Reynolds and all," she pointed out before taking a bite of her sandwich. "Mmm! This is great!"

"Try smelling it all day and not snitch one at super speed," he admitted.

"I'm sure. Well you made it past him in great shape all things considered," she complimented. "Just another step toward building that _perfect resume_."

"That's really funny. I wish I could do better with balancing the farm, the Krypton stuff, school and us. So much to think about." He motioned toward the parking lot again. "Those people have no idea what we're dealing with."

"They have their own things to worry about, Clark. I'm not worried though. Yeah it's a lot to think about. If I'm going to be with you, I'll have to be ready to help you start a whole new race of people. Quite a handful," she informed him. "Still we can do it together. You'll always have me no matter what. So please relax."

"I know." He kissed the crown of her head. "You have no idea how much I appreciate that."

"I know you do." She bit into her lunch again before snuggling up against him. "Let's forget about all that stuff for now. Okay? Let's think about nice thoughts. We can think about that life together? Now that's great."

He exhaled a deep calmed breath. "A life together."

"Yes. Can I get a kiss now?" she presumed with a sly smirk.

He obliged locking lips with hers. He felt their energies combine and surge. His ears popped. He could feel the slight burning behind his eyes. Then he broke contact and came up for air. His limbs sagged away from Tension's embrace. His fears had taken a back seat.

"Better?" she queried.

"Much." He snuggled against her much more closely. "Let's enjoy the view."

"Yes. Let's. The world will want us again soon enough…." She followed his cue and leaned still further into the soft plaid.

And in that embrace, the world, for a little while at least, fell away…


	34. Bringing the Sides Together

Chapter 34

[Cowache Caves—Next Night]

Even as the super teens assisted their friends over that weekend, people watched and worked with them intently. Jonathan and Martha dropped by to get a sandwich apiece and enjoy the effort. Chloe (now back in town) wanted interviews and play-by-play both inside and outside of the bowling alley. Lex gave another round of breaks and himself another dose as the "Chicken Master." Having been chastised sufficiently by Samantha, the honor society students made sure not to miss their spots either.

Meanwhile inside of the alley, a series of close matches between the final eight teams invigorated the cash flow as people returned for the second day to cheer on the players. Topping it all off, the championship match involved a tiebreaking bowl off between Lowders' Mudhens and Richards' Sloughmallets.

Things were going well for a change…and it all seemed _normal_ for once…..

Jor-El floated about the central cavern in a snit. He'd hoped that Lana would've convinced Clark to come over to the "Kryptonian Side" fully. When he'd given her the key to his son's heart, he expected her loyalty.

While not completely disappointed, his patience was strained to say the least.

 _They must understand that they are not human!_ he fumed.

 _Perhaps everyone needs to understand that they are not either human or Kryptonian, Joe….._

He turned to find a feminine spirit materializing in the corner across from himself. At first he swore it was Lana. Still the beehive hair style and the name "Joe" told him differently. _Louise?_

"Yes, Joe, it's me." She smiled as her memories drifted back to their shared time a half century earlier. "I wish you'd relax. Everything proceeds as it should."

 _As it should? Kal-El is a full Kryptonian! So is Lana Lang! They need to act accordingly!_

She shrugged. "You've made them that way. True. They've also been raised on Earth and live here. We've both seen how they mix with the others. That is their destiny now." She shook her head.

 _What is it now? Louise, you never understood…._

"Understand what, Joe? That you put your duty above our love? That you would deny your son and my great-niece their lives? What will you do next? Foster them out to separate worlds? Deny them what they could have? No! You did that to us! Can't you and the Kents reach an understanding? Krypton is _gone_! Now Clark and Lana have to start things anew. Let them do so but they need to do it _their way_. Not your way. Not entirely the Kents' way. _Their way_ ," she clarified.

 _They must be trained. They must understand. I will not see Kryptonian culture lost, Louise!_

"Nobody is saying that, Joe! We agree on that," she assured him. "But the whole 'you're above the humans' thing has to go. You all…Ugh!" She rolled her eyes. "I think it's long past time we all talked together." She grabbed onto his hand. "Let's go."

In a flash of light, the spirits vanished from the caves heading for who knew where…..

[Kent Farm]

Clark stood in the open Loft doorway gazing out over the cornfields below. He mused on the progression of events. Since Lana had pulled him back from Kal's domination, his world had turned back toward the positive aspect of reality. His grades had picked up. He'd been involved in not just one…but two…successful ventures. He'd been able to help his friends without overly using his gifts….

…He was building a life with Lana….

…and all because Jor-El kept his space….

 _I wish it could always be like this! Maybe he and Dad could actually get along if they'd get their damn blinders off!_ He frowned. While he enjoyed the _entente_ , he knew that it was only temporary. He anticipated that the cold war would erupt anew spewing its destructive lava all over the landscape.

Destruction which would sweep Lana away from him as well…..

 _I can't lose her! I can't!_

 _Lose who? Clark, who are you afraid of losing?_

He saw Lana standing at the top of the stairs. "You," he admitted with a downcast tone. "I'm afraid of losing you, all right?"

"How would you lose me, Clark? You haven't done anything. I'm Kryptonian. Why would Jor-El mess with us? We're helping our friends. It shouldn't be a big deal," she countered.

 _It shouldn't be but it is, Guys._ Ryan stepped into the light with a serious look on his face. "Lana, Clark has a point. Both sides want to dominate you both. A middle ground has to be reached. It is time to achieve that position."

"Achieve what position? Ryan, what do you mean?" she queried in confusion.

"You have to be of both worlds, Guys. They have to accept you as such," Ryan clarified. He listened to the sky and nodded. "It's time. Get into the house." With that he melted away into the late afternoon light.

"Talk? How would they achieve peace? They all want what they want!" Clark protested. "What does Ryan mean?"

She shrugged. "We need to have that peace. Weren't you just worrying about everything coming apart? He's right. We all need to talk."

"How'd you want to get them all together and not have them kill each other?" Clark wondered.

 _Perhaps we all have to be asked, Kal-El. It is time for that conversation as the one known as Ryan deduced. Come in to the house, both of you,_ Jor-El interjected before going silent.

"What now?" Clark queried in a panic.

"We'd better check on your parents, Clark. Then we'll sort out the pieces," she advised while taking his hand and tugging demonstratively.

He didn't fight it. Rather he trusted in his Lana to make the world all right. He had to make sure his parents are okay. "Let's go." He took off at a rapid pace toward the yellow structure just beyond the barn.

"It's going to be okay," she said to nobody in particular. Then she followed him toward the house.

The talk was about to get underway….


	35. Compromise Reached

Chapter 35 [Five minutes earlier—Inside of the Kent Household]

Even as Clark and Lana talked up in the Loft, Jonathan and Martha relaxed after dinner. With the chores all done, their son's moods at peace (for the time being at least) and dishes cleaned up, their minds slowed a bit. The dusk-lit interior lent a bright orange and yellow hue to their surroundings almost hinting at the transition back to _Nocturne_ 's dominance.

"Nice not to have to be baking for the whole world tonight," Martha admitted while slumping tiredly into her easy chair.

"But nobody does it like you do, Sweetheart," he complimented her with a smile. "You're at your best when you're creating and helping people. You do know that, right?"

She conceded a smile and a shoulder shrug. "Those things do make life worth living. A certain farmer does too."

He let his eyes sparkle at her. Even though it had been years since their first meeting at Met U, she still had the astounding ability to maintain the important things and yet refurbish the world every day. He admired how in her own way she was his and Clark's rock at all times. "We do that for each other, Martha. It's my greatest joy in this life…well other than Clark finding us."

She breathed deeply. The mention of Clark brought back the troubles with Jor-El and his disappearance from weeks earlier. _I wish we could keep the farm life as we've had it. Still Clark will have to leave one day. We both know it._

"Something bothering you?" he queried.

She shook her head. "Nothing important."

"Martha. It's all right," he pressed caringly.

"Jonathan…." She wanted to just change the subject but somehow she knew it had to come up. "I was just thinking about Clark. The last couple of weeks have been so great. Really. But we can't deny that there's a bigger world… _two bigger worlds actually_ …out there." Seeing him frown, she shook her head. "That's why I didn't want to say anything. I didn't want to ruin the mood."

"I know but we're here on Earth not Krypton. Krypton's gone, all right?" he replied in frustration. "Yes Clark and Lana have the powers but they were raised _here_ not _there_. It's _gone_." He sprung to his feet and began pacing. "Why is this all coming up?"

"It will keep coming up because it's the truth," she noted.

 _Well put, Mrs. Kent…._ Kyla materialized within the dimming light with a serious look on her face. "It is the way of things. Some of us know the burden of bearing two worlds and the complications arising from such things. It is such a thing that has to be put to rest now. There is no other way. You cannot sanitize Clark's natural Kryptonian heritage…the one that Lana took on to be with him. Nor can Jor-El eradicate the Earthbound upbringing that you both and Nell Potter have given them."

"They have a life, Kyla! Such a lifestyle killed you!" Jonathan pushed back verbally.

"It killed me because neither side accepted me as I was. It will do the same if you and Jor-El don't stop this!" Kyla replied sharply; her eyes burning into his. "Others are on their way."

At that moment, Louise appeared with Jor-El in another corner of the room.

"Forgive our abrupt entrance," Louise apologized. "It was the only way to get you both together to talk and make a compromise." She sighed heavily.

 _Why do I have to compromise, Louise? I chose them to FOSTER Kal-El only! This arrangement was NEVER meant to be permanent!_ Jor-El argued.

"Clark is MY SON! You're dead and so are your ideas! Go away!" Jonathan countered angrily. "You don't get to say what happens to him in my house!"

 _I am his TRUE FATHER, Jonathan Kent! Do not forget that!_ Jor-El fired back. _I have summoned the children to remind them of that before you both!_

 _How about what WE WANT?_ Clark's voice echoed telepathically.

The adults in the room turned to find Clark and Lana standing tersely in the doorway.

"Can't we even talk about this?" Lana queried in exasperation. "We all had a part to play. When Clark revealed his true nature to Lex and me, we drove him away. That was really dumb on both of our parts. Jor-El, you used that situation to bring Kal out. I know you only wanted to have your son back as you thought he was. All you did was start a rampage and present a choice to me. I'm glad you did but we risked exposure to do so. Fortunately I had Kyla to help me get things under control. I'm just glad I can be with Clark honestly and to start learning more about what it means to be both human and Kryptonian." She bowed her head. "I'm still sorry that I didn't understand at first. I could have lost you."

Clark smiled warmly at his girlfriend and embraced her. "You wouldn't have lost me. I know you would've tracked me down sooner or later and had that talk. You made the choice to take on my life to be with me. You want that. I do too. I just wish everyone else would understand about the balancing act we have. I don't want to end up like Kyla did." He gazed at his deceased friend across the room. "Sorry to put it like that."

"I said the same exact thing before you came in, _Numan_. I appreciate your apology but it is not necessary," Kyla assured him. "We all have to work together if this situation is to be positive. If it is to come to its necessary end—a new race of both sides."

"Hence the compromise," Louise added. "The children will finish their human education and experience over the next two solar years. Once they graduate from Smallville High, they will train with Jor-El and learn Kryptonian ways. Then it is up to them after that." She looked pointedly at Clark and Lana. "This is a heavy burden. Can you bear this?"

Lana bit her lip before asking, _Jor-El, how long will your training take?_

 _Five solar years, Lana Lang. I have much I wish to impart to you both. Louise and Kyla have a point. Your way is difficult requiring sacrifices._ Jor-El glared at Jonathan. _I am making mine. Can you, Human, make yours?_

"Why should I have to? They're here, Jor-El!" Jonathan retorted stubbornly.

"Then we may have to leave, Dad," Clark disagreed while squeezing Lana's hand for support. "We don't want that. Why can't you just let us decide? I don't want to be away for five years either but we would be going to college right? What's so different about this? Jor-El's trying. Why can't you?"

"They have a point, Jonathan," Martha concurred. "I don't want them going away but we can't lose them! Be reasonable! We all have to give something!"

Jonathan ground his teeth. He didn't understand why he had to give anything to be honest. After all, he loved his son. He was alive where the other father figure wasn't. Still he knew he couldn't keep Clark or Lana in a cage for the rest of their lives either. He did want them to feel complete. He frowned. "Fine. As long as you don't make them forget about us."

 _And you will cease doing the same for my culture, Jonathan Kent,_ Jor-El asserted. _I will not make them stay for a continuous time either. I am willing to give some leniency for your celebrations. It may take longer but if you all will work with me, I will consider your needs as well._

"We'll make it work," Martha agreed while shutting Jonathan up with a sharp look.

"I'll need to get used to this," Jonathan conceded albeit unwillingly. While he knew he was outvoted, he still wasn't happy about the situation.

Clark grinned and hugged Lana. "We can do this!"

"As long as we're responsible about it, Clark. If there's one thing we've learned about the deals with your other half and the Nicodemus flower, we're not free to do whatever we want. Okay?" Lana reminded her boyfriend.

"Awesome!" Ryan cheered from where he'd been watching in the corner.

"Right. I never want to go through that again," Clark agreed. _That work for you, Jor-El?_

 _It does, my Son. Thank you both and you, Louise, for making this proposal work._

"I want what's best for everyone. I still love you, Joe. That's not going to change. Make this work, okay? I'm counting on you," Louise insisted. She smiled at him wistfully before she, Ryan and Kyla vanished into the looming night.

 _As she said, I want to make this situation a success. If you wish, I will be available to answer questions and assist in any way I can. Just do not try to shut me out,_ Jor-El offered before disappearing himself.

After that, the remaining quartet just stood silent, mulling over what had just transpired. They were witnessing a new beginning and understand for them all. They were on a new path…

…a path of compromise and hopefully shared belief….

Hopefully one that would bear fruit if all would work together….


	36. Compliments, Doubts and Future Seeds?

Chapter 36 [Two Days Later]

[Smallville High]

Fresh off of (yet another) quiz, Clark meandered through the bustling halls. His mind swam with the rapidly approaching end to the school year. _Hard to believe we're almost halfway there!_ He opened his locker and swapped books out. Granted he had chores and homework but he also mused over the battles and strife related to that year. _Hard to believe we survived the twisters and ended up learning about ourselves._ He glanced at Lana's picture smiling back at him. _And to think I don't have to compete for Lana anymore! Wow!_

"Feeling relaxed, Mr. Kent?" a familiar voice queried expectantly.

Clark shut the door slowly to find Reynolds standing there. "Good afternoon, Principal Reynolds. Did I do something?"

The older man shook the notion off. "You're fine, Mr. Kent. I wanted to compliment you."

"You…do?"

Reynolds nodded. "Why yes. You participated in two major fundraisers and kept your grades up in the process. That's quite commendable. It is an excellent start in the direction you should be heading."

"Thank you. I appreciate it," Clark expressed in disbelief.

"You're welcome. I expect to see more of this when we return next year. Once again, nice job, Mr. Kent. Please let Miss Lang know as well when you see her? Have a nice evening," Reynolds concluded before heading back toward his office.

Clark rubbed his forehead in disbelief. He couldn't fathom that Reynolds would actually _compliment_ him on something more than once. He walked slowly outside; his brain spinning more over that fact than anything else.

 _And why wouldn't he, Kal-El?_ Jor-El interjected over their link. _You are acting with purpose and definition rather than denying what is around yourself._

Clark rolled his eyes. _He's unreasonable._

 _For all of his faults, the dark skinned human wants you to reach the peak of your potential much as I do. You are capable of so much more. Keep that in mind, my Son,_ Jor-El concluded before going silent.

 _Both of them now? Wonderful!_ Clark looked around before rushing off toward the Talon.

He needed a talk and he needed it now….

[Talon—about twenty minutes earlier]

Fresh off of her own gauntlet of exams, Lana walked briskly into the café. Between school, her new status, the fund raising and the cold war between Jor-El and the Kents, she'd felt overwhelmed. Needless to say, the Talon had been relegated to second tier status behind everything else. _It isn't fair. This is my dream place and yet I ignore it. Wish life would let up for a while._

"You okay, Boss?" Miranda queried from where she was grinding coffee for another espresso run. She eyed the building bunch of Crows congregating in front of the counter. "Could use some help here."

"I'm on it. Thanks, Miri," Lana noted while rushing to the back, punching in and putting on her apron. She headed back out to the counter and started in on orders as fast as (humanly) possible. As she moved through the progression, she managed to slow her breathing and keep control. She admittedly felt tempted to blaze through the orders at super speed and deal with them….

…Secrets, on the other hand, do need to be kept however….

 _How does Clark deal with this stuff?_ She cranked out a latte and set it on a tray for the waitress to grab on her next go-around. She scanned the pastry shelf to make sure goodies remained there. She smiled and presented a pleasant countenance to every person in front of herself. She accurately counted change at that same pace. She kept control no matter what.

"We did it," Miranda noted with relief as the last customer came through. She wiped the counter down with a wet rag and a tired flourish. "Everything okay?"

"Sure. Why?" Lana replied even if she didn't feel that way exactly.

"You seem out of it. Hope you're not getting sick. Is Captain Plaid treating you okay?" her lieutenant wondered.

"Of course! It's almost like I'm a member of the family now. The stress has gone way down," Lana assured her. _It has on that front at least!_

"Honesty does wonder for relationships," Lex concurred as he approached the counter. He had a slight weightiness to his gait. While endeavoring to maintain a cheerful expression, his smile drooped at the corners of his mouth ever so slightly.

"Trouble at the office?" Lana wondered. She clearly could pick up on the billionaire's mood despite his efforts to hide it.

"My father's at it again. Still you don't want to hear me complain about that. Life is meant to be savored with the glories of triumph and rewards for labors well spent," Lex noted as he spun the mood back toward the positive end of the spectrum.

"Rewards?" Lana quirked a curious brow.

Lex smirked. "Yes indeed! I have excellent news about this place." Seeing Clark rush in, he waved the farm boy over. "Glad you're here, Clark. I was going to give some good news about the complex to the ladies. Grab whatever you want and join us at the corner booth." He motioned toward the red headed waitress moving about the establishment. "Pepper, can I have a minute please?"

Pepper hustled over. "Yes, Mr. Luthor?"

"Can you watch the counter for a couple of minutes? Promise this won't take long," Lex requested. Getting a nod from the younger girl, he added, "Meet me in the corner."

Lana advised Miranda, "Go ahead. I'll do Clark's coffee. Then we'll meet you there." After the other girl had left, she switched to the telepathic link. _What is it, Clark? You're worked up over something._

 _Mr. Reynolds complimented us on the fundraising. Then Jor-El told me that Reynolds wants the best for us. Something about some challenge to rise to or something like that. I mean what's the big deal? Don't we do our best?_ he wondered.

She considered the point for a minute allowing it to ruminate in her head. Then she answered, _Clark, I think we have challenges that we have to rise up to. I guess what he meant is that we get stronger with each test? I don't know._ She smiled at him while giving his hand an affectionate squeeze. _That's why we have each other._ She kissed him on the cheek while handing him his warm mug. "Come on. Let's see what Lex has in store." She led him over toward the table where their friends awaited them. "What's going on, Lex?"

"Big plans actually. Take a seat, Guys," Lex invited while motioning across the table toward the empty seat. When the couple had slid in, he grinned. "Remember what you told me, Lana, about the extra theaters?"

Her eyes went wide. "Of course! Did you…?"

"I definitely did. I finished buying the buildings up in back of us." Lex laid a blue print of the Talon's block on the table and pointed out certain details, "Smithson's and Regal's were both ready to be sold. Their owners are ready to retire and their children have long left town. Why not put the space toward something useful, right?" His eyes twinkled at his friends. "I had lunch with them separately and offered them a more than fair price for their investments. Given what we have planned, they were more than happy to sell."

"So how many theaters do you think…?" Clark queried expectantly.

"Three from what it looks like. We might not have all of them going at once but it allows for variety, right?" Lex shrugged and sipped his coffee.

"That'll be great! We can actually compete with the one in Granville! Maybe we can offer a concession stand in there too? I know we have coffee and treats out here but what's a movie without popcorn, you know?" Lana suggested.

"You read my mind, Boss," Miranda agreed as she sipped on her drink as well. "People are still talking about _The Lord of the Rings_. Maybe we can do classic and contemporary or figure out some mix? Do a poll?"

"I know my parents would love that mix. Not everyone's into the action and drama stuff," Clark agreed. He hugged Lana's shoulders. "Knew you'd get your dream."

"Considering that you coached her in creating it, Clark, yeah, I'd agree with that," Lex teased good-naturedly. "Seriously though, Lana, it's a great dream. What would we be as friends if we didn't help each other to achieve them? This will benefit the entire town and revive the downtown too as I believe you put it. Besides the NCHP will be more than happy to arrange grants to help with construction if we keep the 1930s motif going. I'm game if you are."

"NHCP?" Clark interjected.

"They're the National Council on Historic Preservation, Clark," Lex explained. "They're the agency that gave us the support to retrofit this place into the café you see before us. Trust me. I think they'll be very happy to assist…if for nothing else to stick it to Dad and everyone else."

"Are you kidding? As long as we can have the sound and picture quality in there, why not?" Lana supposed. "You think that agency would be great with that?" She sighed. "You're having issues with your Dad over this too?"

"Dad's never satisfied unless he's crushing the common man. It's a huge flaw of his. I'm not one to repeat such hubris. Besides better to win the populace over with honey than vinegar. Right, Clark?" Lex clarified.

"It's a great strategy, Lex. Your Dad's money doesn't win him many friends. I'd rather do things the way my Dad does personally. He may not be rich but he has friends, family and great neighbors. We have food, a great house, the farm provides and we're cared about. What else can you want?" Clark proposed.

"What else indeed?" Lana cuddled closely against him enjoying the soft flannel against the side of her face. "Sounds like a happy life to me. We appreciate your help of course, Lex, but…."

"No need to explain. I agree wholeheartedly. Let's enjoy the moment," Lex agreed while eliciting a tacit nod from Miranda.

And so, the dreams brewed and spun their delights. Proposals sprung up into realistic goals. Happiness would soon be upon them….


	37. Launching into the New Endeavor

Chapter 37 [Two Years Later]

Time passed within Smallville. The seasons rotated by two more times bringing heat and cold in their turns. Bountiful crops fostered hope in the residents. LexCorp (formerly LuthorCorp) shifted its focus from its predecessor's self-gain to one of patron-neighbor. Artistic projects followed the Talon's example embracing a mix of progressivism and traditionalism under their creative _umbras_. School projects came and went.

Speaking of the Talon, its development spurred on the downtown renaissance. From meager café, the site grew into a true mini-mall of sorts. The original café still served up its wonders and would do so for many years yet. However a four screen movie theater shared space not to mention a bookstore, flower shop and a hair salon. Truly what Lana saw in its walls sprouted into reality.

If only she and Clark would be there to see it…..

[Kent Farm—an hour after high school graduation]

Lana stood in the former guest room (now her bedroom) considering herself in the mirror. She knew she looked splendid in the red graduation robes. She fussed over the stray hair here and there under the mortar board and shook her head.

The humidity outside had wrecked havoc on her styled hair.

 _Can't a girl even look good?_

 _Lana, it is all right. You look splendid as did Kal-El. Such things are past. Now it is time,_ Jor-El advised sagely.

She considered the baubles on her right hand. Encircling her wrist, the bejeweled Cowache bracelet sparkled in the sunshine in tandem with the wedding ring from the previous day's ceremony. _I'm really a part of this!_

 _Of course you are. I joined you two, did I not? I do have faith in you,_ Jor-El admonished albeit in a caring fashion.

 _Hopefully the rest of the learning sessions won't be as hard as the others,_ she hoped.

 _One must pass through the fire to be refined. Now the others are waiting. It is time. I await Kal-El and you at the Fortress,_ Jor-El concluded before going silent.

 _It's time._ Lana considered herself again. She was no longer the high school student, the permanent _barista_ -manager, or even the _Time_ cover girl. She was a woman and a Kryptonian partner/consort….

…She was Lana Lang-Kent of the House of El…a mouthful to say the least….

…the mother of the new Kryptonian race….

 _I can do this. Clark's with me. We love each other!_ She recalled their fairy tale wedding at the Luthor Estate. She could almost feel the early summer breeze billowing through her hair again. Purcell's _Fairie Queene_ caressed her ears. Her friends' supportive feelings boosted her up….

…as did the image of her Plaid Prince in his tuxedoed best standing in front of her…

 _We're really married!_ She exhaled deeply allowing a second for her mind to savor that thought before peeling off the robes and hanging them in the closet for preservation's sake. At some point, she knew she'd want them again. For now though, it was time for the next stage of training.

A knock cut into her reverie.

Clark stuck his head in. "Hey. Are you okay?"

"Sure, Clark. Just considering what we just finished and what's to come." She grinned at him. "Sorry I'm holding up the whole production."

"You're fine," he assured her. "Without you, I'm not here either. I'm not whole or happy. Without you, I don't have my best friend, partner and the perfect mother for our culture."

She rolled her eyes. "Talk about no pressure." She grinned at him. "Let's just get trained and have our family before the rest takes care of itself. All right?" She kissed him on the cheek. "My beloved Star Prince…thank you."

"No, Lana, thank you for being there," he expressed while taking her hands in his own. "Thank you." He led her down the stairs to where his parents and their friends awaited them. He saw Lex and Chloe sitting off to the side and talking with Pete, Miranda and Samantha. Byron, Sandra, Alicia and Sasha Woodman did the same close by. "Hi! Well guess this is it."

Everyone stopped their conversations to consider the departing couple. Their eyes betrayed a range of emotions therein to say the least.

"Why's everyone so quiet? It's not like they're leaving forever, right?" Pete reassured them all. He squeezed Samantha's hand before getting up. "You two don't forget to write or whatever they do on Krypton. All right? We're watching." He grabbed onto Clark and then Lana in respective bear hugs before returning to his _fiancee_ 's side.

"We'll keep an eye on the Talon for you, Boss," Miranda vowed while embracing her longtime friend and then the latter's spouse. "Visit as often as you can."

"We will, Miri," Lana concurred as she returned the embrace with one of her own.

"While day goeth long/And miss you we shall/To Earth and Krypton you belong/Our hearts with scenes _Memoria_ doth fill." Byron recited before shaking Clark's hand and embracing Lana.

"Thanks, Byron. Take care of Sandra, okay. I'm going to miss your reciting," Clark expressed with a warm smile.

"He nails it on the head as usual, Clark," Lex indicated as it was his turn. "Remember to venture forth into your new endeavor boldly and with purpose. You've done what you can here. Come back when you can but we know you'll do us all proud. Take care of each other. Meantime I'll keep an eye on things back here."

"We'll miss you. You just kick ass up there. Okay?" Chloe insisted as she hugged Clark and Lana in turn.

"We'll do our best. We're trusting you to keep an eye on things while we're gone," Clark declared.

"And we can't think of a better group to do so," Lana chimed in while returning that embrace. "We will be back, Chloe." She turned to face her newly-formalized in-laws. "Mom, Dad, thank you for the last two years."

"Our pleasure, Lana," Jonathan assured while embracing her. "We're all family. It's the least we can do."

"You two just take care. Have Jor-El let us know how you're doing if that's possible." Martha fought back the tears. While she knew the time would come, she hadn't wanted it to do so as quickly as it had. She quivered and sighed deeply.

"It's okay, Mom. Lana and I will be back. At least we knocked off some time over the summers, right? We'll be around. You just keep things going here," Clark noted while kissing Martha on the cheek. "Thanks for being you."

"Likewise, Clark. We're so proud of you…of you both. Just be safe," Martha wished.

"And be happy," Jonathan wished as he hugged the couple desperately not wanting to let go yet knowing that he would have to do so. For almost a full minute, he did so.

"Jonathan…" Martha reminded him.

"Yes. I know," The farmer released the newlyweds. "As Lex said, go out there and make your mark. You know what to do. Make us proud."

"We will, Dad," Clark vowed. He glanced at Lana before holding his hand out. "Ready?"

She took it firmly in her own. "Ready, my Love."

Together they strode outside into the bright sunshine. For a full minute, they surveyed their former sanctuary contemplating how it had kept them safe. They gazed up at the Loft. They looked toward the Back Forty and then toward town….

…Past pleasures…perhaps future bases….but for now, they needed to be on the back burner….

They peered back at the assembled well-wishers who waved affectionately to them. They felt blessed and lucky to have such supporters.

Then in tandem, they squatted down, allowing _Sol_ 's energy to fuel their strength and abilities. When the transfer had reached its peak, they shot off into the robin's egg sea of blue above on their next journey. An adventure worth telling to say the least at some point.

"There they go. Wonder how they'll do?" Samantha wondered.

"You'll see, Sam. They'll ace those tests and be what they're meant to be," Pete affirmed.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Pete," Lex concurred while giving Chloe a shoulder hug.

"We have to have faith, Pete. They're embracing the whole of their destiny. It's something that we have to accept. Come on. I have some coffee in the house," Martha mused aloud. Perhaps she seemed out of character but she wanted to cover up her own internal discord over her precious child's departure into the adult world.

Jonathan looked up to the sky. _Just take care of them, Jor-El. We're counting on you! Best of luck, Clark and Lana. Remember us please!_ He said a silent prayer to himself before joining the others in the house.

And so the transition began…from childhood to adulthood…

Momentous times to come indeed….


	38. Cookouts and New Challenges

Conclusion

[A Decade Later]

[Talon]

Lana wiped the old counter down contentedly. She could recall how tense things seemed in the old theater/café back in high school. The challenges back then seemed more daunting. The people loomed more numerously in line. The espresso machine spewed its drinks out so quickly….

….Funny what age and Jor-El's training sessions did….

 _It's weird that we thought Earth was complicated. Imagine what they'd think of Krypton?_ She ruefully remembered Jor-El's de facto boot camp where such details were driven into her and Clark over the years. After that, she no longer thought Smallville High's curriculum had been all that challenging. _Kryptonian science, art and philosophy spanned the stars and galaxies. Wish that people would get a clue!_ She surveyed the patrons in the café. _Maybe they're better off if they don't know what's really out there._

A familiar vibe welcomingly wafted across his consciousness. She smiled and looked toward the front door.

Less than a minute later, Clark strode through the door alongside a pair of dark haired fraternal twins. He grinned at her. His eyes shone reassuringly at his beloved _barista_. He looked down at the twins. "Ryan, Laura, remember Mom's working. We can get something to drink while we're waiting. Okay?"

"Yes, Daddy," the two kids responded in stereo while fighting the urge to roll their eyes. They waved to Lana before settling into their corner booth. They didn't understand why they couldn't speak to their mother right then and there for just a minute.

Clark sighed and shook his head while settling into the booth along with his children. He didn't recall being like that with his parents. _Almost ready, Lana?_

 _Just finishing up!_ Lana saw her family waiting for her patiently (or at least trying to be patient). She motioned toward one of the waitresses working the floor.

The waitress walked toward the counter and set her tray down on it. "Sorry, Lana. I got caught up with the floor. Everyone's set for now. Need me to take over?"

"Thanks, Bridget. I really appreciate it. Ryan and Laura are waiting. Can't resist, you know?" Lana shrugged with a warm smile.

Bridget grinned. "Absolutely! You do enough for this place. You should be with them too. Have a great night. I've got this."

"I appreciate it. See you tomorrow." Lana walked to the back and swiped her ID card in the computerized time clock. Then she put her apron away and strolled out toward her waiting clan. "Hi, Guys!"

"Hey, Lana, how was work?" Clark queried while kissing her cheek.

"We had a great day. Lex will be thrilled when he gets the receipts! Still it's time to see what Mom has on tap for dinner." Lana turned to the waiting twins. "You both have a great day with Grandpa Kent?"

"Sure, Mom! We helped run the tractor and other stuff! Grndpa told us it was like watching Dad all over again," Ryan reported proudly.

"And I helped Grandma with cooking! Then I went out and helped Grandpa too!" Laura added not giving her brother an inch.

"They really put in a day," Clark assessed. "We all did. By the way, Pete's brought the grill over. Lex and Chloe donated steak and pork chops. Mom's got the sides. Think we can get some dessert?" Clark supposed.

"For our gathering, you bet!" Lana cheered. "Give me a minute!" She hustled off toward the counter.

"Daddy, what's a gat…herin'?" Laura wondered.

"We're having a party, Laura…a big parry with the grandparents, Uncle Lex, Aunt Chloe, Uncle Pete and Aunt Sam. It's going to be awesome," Clark explained.

"Yay! I get to talk to Lillie!" Ryan cheered while thinking of his best friend.

Clark chuckled at the thought of his son and the Luthors' daughter being sweet on each other. _If I was like that, Dad would've pushed us apart. Jor-El did enough like that. At least Lana and I can relax a bit._

 _As long as you preserve the lines much as Lana and you have, my Son,_ Jor-El chimed in.

 _Sure you don't want to be there? Mom and Dad won't mind,_ Clark invited.

 _I will watch from your Loft. That way I can play my part,_ Jor-El agreed tentatively.

 _Sure wish you could be there in person, Grandpa Joe_ , Laura lamented. _Sorry 'bout interruptin'._

 _I will be there. The others won't see me. I am always here for you both, my Dear,_ Jor-El assured her. _As I am for the others._

 _Thanks for that, Jor-El,_ Lana chimed in. _You are welcome even if there isn't a Natalie Wood movie playing here._

Jor-El coughed ironically. _I will remind Louise, Lana. She will be there as well. I care. See you all there._ With that he went silent.

Clark mused about that conversation. While all sides had bridged their differences magnificently, not all wounds had healed. He regretted that Jonathan and Jor-El still had some animosity. Still he felt glad that Lex and Chloe kept the Secrets. Even Lex and Jor-El had settled the simmering feud between the two families (with help from Louise on that front). _Some day we'll all be able to put that behind us._

 _All things take time, Clark,_ Lana assured him telepathically. _Meantime I hear Lillie's and Allie Ross' school wants them to do some fundraising. Maybe we can put our heads together again?_

Clark shrugged. _Can't see why not. We are a united front now._

 _Just the way I like it, Mr. Kent._ Lana kissed her Prince's cheek and smirked at her kids' rolling eyes. "Come on, Every one! Time to eat!"

"Yay!" Ryan and Laura jumped from their seats and rushed out the door toward their Dad's waiting truck.

"Two streaking stars. Unreal," Clark observed wryly.

"Must get it from you, Clark." Lana grinned at him and took his hand. They headed out the door and toward their waiting coalition at the farm.

And so it came to pass….. From twin competitions born from misunderstandings, needs to prove oneself and rivalries, a union of multiple families joining Earth and Krypton had emerged. All sides had agreed not to press their heritage over the others. They worked and celebrated together. They grew into a whole while respecting the diversity of the parts.

In such ways, a new lineage was coming into being. One that would bear unique fruit in future days. Unique fruit indeed….

THE END


End file.
